It all started with a visit to gringotts
by celenia
Summary: Trad de jadedragon36. Voldemort est mort, Harry est enfin diplômé et est prêt à vivre sa vie. Mais son monde est tourné à l'envers quand il découvre que ses amis sont des ennemis et ses ennemis des amis. SLASH. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Tout a commencé avec une visite à Gringotts**

Disclaimer:

Ceci est une traduction. L'histoire « It All Started With A Visit To Gringotts» appartient à Jadedrangon36.

Tous les personnages, lieux et autres de l'univers Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling, aux éditeurs, à Warner Bros… Je ne gagne aucun profit avec cette fic.

Résumé :

Voldemort est mort, Harry est enfin diplômé de Poudlard et est prêt à vivre sa vie. Mais son monde est renversé sur lui-même quand il découvre que des amis deviennent des ennemis et des ennemies des amis ceux qu'il aimait, il se met à les détester et ceux qu'il détestait, il commence à les aimer des hommes pauvres deviennent riches celui en qui il avait le plus confiance est en fait celui qui lui a fait le plus de mal. Un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres apparaît, et il se trouve que c'est un ancien démon. Et tout a commencé par une visite à Gringotts…

Remarque:

L'histoire se déroule après Poudlard. Fred Weasley et Severus Snape en sont pas morts.

Avertissement :

Cette fiction est un Slash de type Snarry, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a formation d'un couple homosexuel type HP/SR. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Il y a aussi des couples secondaires comme DM/HG et NL/LL au cours de l'histoire.

L'évaluation de la fic est de type M en raison de contenu sexuel et de la mention de violence

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1 : Une visite à Gringotts**

Harry était excité, il était amoureux et dans deux jours serait marié avec la fille de ses rêves Ginny. Ginevra Weasley était la plus belle fille du monde, une peau couleur crème, des yeux couleur chocolat, de longs cheveux roux et des jambes plus longues encore. Elle était parfaite, elle était toute à lui et dans deux jours ils seraient liés ensemble pour la vie. Les huit dernières années, Harry s'était senti comme faisant parti de la famille Weasley et dans 40 heures il le serait vraiment - il allait avoir une famille. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que Harry avait, pour de bon, vaincu Voldemort. La prophétie accomplie, Harry le garçon qui a survécu, l'Elu, était maintenant l'Homme qui a défait le Dark Lord. Il était le symbole de la lumière et, avec la mort de Dumbledore, il était considéré comme le plus grand sorcier encore en vie.

La vie était belle. Il avait fait une année supplémentaire à Hogwarts de manière à compléter sa formation et six semaines après son mois de lune de miel à Paris il commencerait son entrainement d'auror. Ginny voulait un mariage de Juin mais Harry souhaitait d'abord être diplômé, ils seraient donc liés le 30 Juin, dernier jour de ce mois, ainsi Ginny serait une mariée de Juin. La vie était belle.

Aujourd'hui, il devait aller à Gringotts pour rencontrer son gestionnaire de compte. La semaine précédente, Harry avait été étonné lorsque Mme Weasley lui avait tendu la lettre de Gringotts qui était arrivée au Terrier. C'était le jour après la remise des diplômes, Harry avait fait la fête et Ron, Ginny, Hermione et lui n'étaient rentrés que tôt dans la matinée. Ils n'étaient plus des écoliers. L'oiseau avec l'enveloppe de Gringotts était venu tôt ce matin et Mme Weasley lui avait donné la lettre au déjeuner (ils s'étaient levé trop tard pour petit-déjeuner).La lettre expliquait que c'était la coutume pour tous les Potter mâles de rencontrer leur gestionnaire de portefeuille avant le mariage de manière à faire tous les arrangements pour celui-ci. Un rendez-vous avait été pris pour Harry deux jours avant le mariage et était considéré comme une formalité.

Ron avait été volontaire pour y aller avec Harry mais il avait été invité à un entrainement des Cannons Chudleys ce même matin. Ron était obsédé pas les Cannons et avait été surpris quand le capitaine de l'équipe avait envoyé un hibou invitant le héros de guerre à cet entrainement. Ce n'était pas un secret que Ron avait espéré être un joueur de quidditch professionnel mais de l'avis d'Harry il n'était pas assez bon pour devenir pro. Harry l'aimait comme un frère et il ne voulait personne de mieux à ses côtés dans un combat mais il était le premier à admettre qu'en tant que joueur de quidditch Ron n'était pas le meilleur mais les Cannons était la pire équipe de la ligue donc Ron pourrait y entrer.

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers du bâtiment de marbre blancs, Harry se souvint affectueusement de la première fois qu'il était venu à Gringotts avec Hagrid. C'était huit ans auparavant et alors qu'il avait onze ans Harry entait pour la première fois dans le monde magique. En marchant à travers l'immeuble rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis le jour de sa première visite. Les gobelins faisaient leur travail quotidien, tandis que les sorciers et sorcières lui faisaient des signes, le montaient du doigt pour d'autres eu encore essayaient de lui serrer la main. Il souriait, normalement il n'aimait pas toute cette attention mais aujourd'hui il souriait et serrait des mains. Il était heureux.

Harry s'avança vers un comptoir et salua le gobelin « Je suis ici pour un rendez-vous avec le gestionnaire du compte Potter ».

Le gobelin s'inclina devant lui et le salua poliment « Bon après-midi Lord Potter, prenez un siège je vous prie et Gobrick vous rejoindra rapidement ».

Harry se tourna pour prendre le siège offert et aperçu le seul gobelin qu'il connaissait « Oh bonjour Griphook, comment allez-vous ? »Le gobelin le regarda choqué, personne ne prenait le temps de se souvenir des noms des gobelins et il n'avait rencontré Harry qu'une fois avant ce jour.

« Je vais bien Lord Potter. J'espère que vos affaires avec nous aujourd'hui augmenteront votre or».

Harry rit, les gobelins ne pensaient vraiment qu'à l'or. « Eh bien Griphook j'espère que nos affaires apporterons de l'or pour vous, votre famille et tous ce qui traitent avec Gringotts. »

Griphook fit un de ses rares sourires. Harry avait donné au gobelin sans le savoir une puissante bénédiction.

« Je vous remercie pour la bénédiction envers nos banques Lord Potter »dit une voix derrière lui. Harry se retourna et se trouva face à un gobelin duquel il supposa que c'était Gobrick, administrateur en chef des biens Potter. Il était plus grand que Griphook, ses vêtements étaient faits d'un luxueux tissu bleu roi et il était entouré d'une aura d'autorité.

« Mais de rien. Vous devez être Gobrick, je présume. »

Le gobelin inclina légèrement la tête. « Suivez-moi, je vous prie Sir. »

Harry fut introduit à l'arrière de la banque et dans un large bureau, où deux autres gobelins étaient assis. Tous deux étaient bien habillés tel Gobrick. L'un dans des robes d'un violet profond, et l'autre qui était beaucoup plus âgé que les deux autres, avait une tunique argenté qui était accordé avec ses cheveux, il avait un pantalon noir, des bottes de cuirs, et à sa taille un poignard serti de pierres précieuses. Gobrick présenta le gobelin en robe violette comme étant Magnus à la tête des comptes Black et le deuxième comme étant Fireforge, à la tête des comptes spéciaux de Gringotts. Tandis que Harry salua les deux gobelins, il se rendit compte que cela n'était pas un rendez-vous ordinaire. Harry s'assit calmement attendant que Gobrick commence. Les trois gobelins regardaient le jeune homme de manière intense.

Fireforge fut le premier à s'adresser à Harry. « Je suis vraiment ravi de vous voir Lord Potter, cela fait huit ans que j'essaie d'avoir un entretien avec vous. »

De toutes les choses auxquelles Harry s'attendais celle-ci était bien la dernière.

« Huit ans .Je suis désolé mais je n'ai jamais reçu de votre banque hormis celle de la semaine dernière parlant de ce rendez-vous. »

Les trois gobelins échangèrent un regard de connivence.

Gobrick se tourna vers Harry « Je suis sûr que c'était une erreur Lord Potter. Il y a plusieurs choses dont nous voulions discuter avec vous à propos de vos comptes. »

« Je suis sur Messieurs que lorsque je serai renté de lune de miel je pourrai programmer un rendez-vous afin de passer en revue les comptes Potter et Black mais je ne pense pas pouvoir vous donner plus d'une heure aujourd'hui. Donc si nous pouvions discuter de la procédure pour ajouter ma future femme aux comptes, j'apprécierais. »

Magnus regarda Harry d'un air furieux « Lord Potter que savez-vous à propos de votre fortune ? »

Harry savais qu'il avait hérité de la fortune Black et même s'il ne connaissait pas l'étendue de ce que lui a légué Sirius, il savait qu'il y avait assez pour que Ginny et lui-même prennent un bon départ dans la vie. Quant à la fortune Potter elle consistait en une unique voûte qui serait bientôt vide après huit années de scolarité. Il savait que le nom des Potter était ancien et il était donc soumis aux traditions des familles de sangs purs.

« J'en sais assez, pouvons-nous juste discuter de Ginny, je reviendrais et je vous parlerais aussitôt rentré de Paris. »

Magnus semblait sur le point de crier mais Fireforge plaça simplement ses mains sur l'épaule du jeune gobelin. Le gobelin aux cheveux argentés adressa un sourire à Harry. « Bien sur Lord Potter nous voulons juste discuter de la future mariée. Félicitation au fait. Ce mariage était très attendu et je suis sûr que le monde sorcier en parlera pour les années à venir. »

« Merci Fireforge. Donc si nous pouvions commencer. »

Les deux autres gobelins regardèrent le plus âgé et le laissèrent mener les négociations. « Bien, commençons. Tout d'abord Lord Potter je me suis assuré que la future Lady Potter serait ravie de porter la robe de mariée de votre arrière-grand-mère. C'est un travail d'artisan utilisant la plus fine soie d'acromentula et brodée de runes d'or et d'argent. »

« Cela m'a l'air très beau mais que Ginny a déjà sa robe de prête. »

« Oh je suis désolé .La robe lui a été envoyé il y a deux mois environ, ainsi elle pouvait la faire ajuster. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Vous devez vous tromper je lui ai fait ma proposition il y a seulement un mois. »Harry avait fait sa demande après leur dernier examen.

« Une fois encore je m'excuse je dois m'être trompé dans les dates. Mais aucun doute les alliances des Lord and Lady Potter ont été nettoyées et polies. »

« Je ne savais pas que de tels anneaux existaient. Je ne les ai jamais vus dans ma voute. J'en parlerais à Ron, il avait dit qu'il nous offrirait les alliances comme cadeaux de mariage. »

« Bien je suis sûr que tout est en ordre. Et votre domicile, le Manoir Potter a été décoré et attend les heureux mariés. »

« Je n'ai pas de manoir mais j'ai la maison de ville des Blacks à Grimmauld Place. J'ai décidé de la laisser telle quelle et je ne vais pas la nommer Manoir Potter. Mais oui Kreacher et Mrs Weasley se sont occupés du ménage. »Harry entendit Magnus laisser échapper un soupir de frustration. Harry le vit secouer la tête, mais sans doute n'approuvait il pas que la Noble et Plus Ancienne Maison des Black aille à quelqu'un n'étant pas un membre de la famille.

« Ah bien tout semble aller pour le mieux. Donc la dernière chose que nous devons régler est la pension de votre femme. »

« Sa pension ? »

« Oui toutes les femmes Potter reçoivent une pension pour leurs affaires personnelles. »

Harry acquiesça « Bon tout me semble ok. Combien devrais-je lui donner ? »

« Eh bien vous lui versez actuellement une pension de 100 gallions par mois auquel on ajoute 500 gallions par an pour ses frais de scolarité. Je suppose que vous voulez augmenter cette somme. »

Harry regarda les trois gobelins comme si ceux-ci étaient fous. Il avait du mal entendre.

« Venez-vous de dire que je donne à Ginny 100 gallions par moi ? »

« Oui et 500 par an pour ses frais de scolarité. »confirma Fireforge.

Quelque chose fit des bonds en Harry. Non ce n'était pas vrai, les gobelins se trompaient, pas sa Ginny.

« Bien sur cette somme n'inclue pas la pension de sa famille. Je présume que cela sera maintenu. »

QUOI ? Cela devait être une erreur, pas Ginny, ce devait être une clause du testament de Sirius, oui c'était cela, elle a dû obtenir l'argent de Sirius.

« Cet argent vient-il de la succession de Black ? Est-ce l'arrangement de Sirius ? »Demanda Harry.

« Non il vient des biens Potter, depuis les sept dernières années. »Répondit le gobelin.

« Sept ans ! Ginny perçoit une pension depuis les sept dernières années. »Dit Harry sous le choc.

« Chaque mois ainsi que les paiements pour sa scolarité. »Dit calmement le gobelin.

Harry resta silencieux puis demanda, « Les Weasley perçoivent-ils une pension depuis sept ans ? »

« Non depuis six. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Potions, charmes et succession

Harry se leva, il avait besoin de marcher. Quelque chose lui disait que les gobelins ne mentaient pas, mais, cela voudrait dire que Ginny et les Weasley avaient pris son argent. Gobrick sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Fireforge leva la main pour le faire taire. Le jeune homme devait apprendre par lui-même.

Ginny prenait de l'argent depuis sept ans et les Weasley depuis huit, cela signifiait qu'ils l'avaient volé tout ce temps._ Non pas Ginny, elle est parfaite,_ murmura une voix dans sa tête. Pourquoi se faire du souci, il allait se marier avec la femme la plus parfaite du monde, l'argent ne compte pas. Mais ils lui avaient pris de l'argent. Argent que ses parents lui avaient légué. Mais apparemment il en avait assez, il avait survécut et Ginny aussi. Rien que le fait de penser à elle amenait dans son esprit des images de son teint crémeux et de ses doux cheveux roux qui sentaient comme les roses. Non. Ils avaient pris de l'argent pour être ses amis. Quelque chose sonnait faux, il devait creuser cela, les Weasley lui avaient volé de l'argent et Ron et Ginny avaient été payés pour être ses amis._ Mais et Paris ?tu pourras t'occuper de ceci après la lune miel._ NON ! Quelque chose se brisa en lui. Ce n'était pas correct. Harry regarda les trois gobelins et ce fut comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait, définitivement quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Que m'avez-vous fait ? »

« Rien de magique, tout ce que j'ai fait était de vous dire certaines vérités. »

« Ginny a reçu de l'argent pour être mon amie, elle, Ron et tous les Weasley également ? »demanda Harry.

« Eh bien je ne sais pas pour tous les Weasley mais je sais que Mrs Weasley a reçu une pension mensuelle ainsi que Ronald et Ginevra. »

« Je pense que je vais m'assoir et discuter affaires avec vous aujourd'hui. »

« Bien il était temps je pensais que nous n'y arriverons jamais. »dit Magnus en faisant, selon Harry, un rictus digne de Snape.

« Lord Potter si vous êtes d'accord, nous souhaitons que vous vous laissiez examiner par un de nos médicomages. »

_Pas de médicomages, ne te fies pas aux médicomages,_ dit une voix dans son esprit mais Harry l'ignora vite. « M'examiner pour quoi ? »

« Nous suspectons le fait que vous soyez sous l'effet d'un philtre d'amour. »

« Attendez une minute ! C'est une chose d'accuser Ginny de vol, s'en est une autre de l'accuser de m'avoir donné une potion d'amour. »

« Lord Potter s'il vous plait. Si vous aimez vraiment cette fille, nous ne nous mettrons pas en travers de vos projets et nous serons les premiers à vous souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde. Mais si nous avons raison vous pourriez commettre la plus grosse erreur de votre vie. »

Harry y réfléchit un moment puis hocha la tête. En un éclair, Gobrick fut hors de la pièce et revint accompagné d'une grande femme mince qui avait de long cheveux noirs et un nez pointu. Elle lui rappela tout de suite Snape. Elle avait cependant un agréable sourire et portait une robe blanche de médicomage.

« Bonjour, Lord Potter. Je suis la médicomage Marchack .On m'a dit que vous deviez faire un bilan de santé complet avant votre mariage. »

Harry ne sut que dire et hocha juste de la tête.

« Si vous voulez rester assis cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. »La médicomage agita sa baguette au-dessus de Harry durant quelque temps tandis que celui-ci s'asseyait comme sous le choc.

Finalement elle parla « Bien Lord Potter vous avez eu une vie intéressante. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui a survécu à l'attaque d'un basilic, qui a autant souffert du cruciatus et qui soit encore sain d'esprit ou d'ailleurs qui ait survécut à deux malédictions mortelles .Votre histoire médicale en est une pour les livres. »

Harry sourit juste oui ce fut une vie intéressante.

« Bien sur je pense que vous êtes plus intéressé par les évènement les plus récents. Il me semble que je sois porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles. Vous semblez être sous la contrainte de plusieurs sorts ainsi que d'un philtre d'amour à long terme. Vous avez aussi plusieurs blocs sur votre magie certains ont été placés aux alentours de vos 15 ans, tandis que le plus récent date de moins de deux ans. »

« Que puis-je faire ? »

« Nous pouvons vous donner des potions pour contrecarrer le philtre d'amour mais cela peut prendre plus d'un mois pour annuler les effets. Vous semblez, désormais, repousser certains des sorts de contrainte mais vous devrez demander à un maitre de charmes d'enlever les sorts et les blocs sur votre magie. Il faut que ce soit quelqu'un en qui vous ayez confiance. D'après mon opinion professionnelle vous devriez reporter votre mariage. »

« Non pas reporter, annuler. »dit fermement Harry.

Se tournant vers les gobelins Harry dit « Vous avez dit que nous avions à discuter, je pense que nous pouvons commencer. »

« Oui je pense que nous pourrions d'abord nous organiser pour vos potions puis un peu plus tard déjeuner. Ensuite nous pourrons commencer puisque cela prendra un certain temps. »Indiqua Fireforge.

La médicomage donna à Fireforge le compte rendu détaillé de l'examen de Harry et une prescription pour contrer la potion d'amour ainsi que d'autres potions de nutrition et de guérison. Elle indiqua également qu'il pouvait envisager de guérir sa vue, puisque c'était possible dans le monde magique. En moins de 10 minutes, Griphook entra portant les potions que la médicomage avait prescrits. Engloutissant la première, Harry se retrouva soudainement sous son influence et se sentit patraque. Magnus tenait un gobelet d'eau dans sa main et le donna à Harry.

« Je pense que vous devriez vous allonger un moment. »Dit la médicomage Marchak en secouant sa baguette vers Harry.

Les gobelins conjurèrent un canapé et Harry se posa dessus, fermant les yeux. Une minute plus tard il fut violemment malade. Le guérisseur arriva rapidement et commença à lui frotter le dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il eut fini. En un coup de baguette magique toutes les traces de maladies disparurent et la pièce sentit le pin.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est juste le philtre d'amour contraint de quitter votre organisme. Vous serez ok dans un petit moment. »

Harry conjura un linge mouillé et s'essuya un peu le visage et se lança un sort de nettoyage buccal.

« Vous avez dit que les effets pouvaient durer jusqu'à un mois. »

« Oui vous pourrez sentir quelques effets persistants puisque vous avez pris la potion en permanence depuis plus d'un an. C'est une évidence que vous le prenez depuis plus longtemps mais cela a été arrêté pendant un moment. »

Harry sentit ses idées s'éclaircirent, c'était comme être guéris de maux de tête que vous ne pensiez pas avoir. En y repensant le fait qu'il ait eu d'abord ses sentiments pour Ginny sous l'effet d'un philtre d'amour avait du sens. Il avait désiré soudainement Ginny dans sa sixième année. Avant il pensait être gay se trouvant attiré par un certain homme mais après, tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était à propos de Ginny. Les mois durant lesquels il cherchait les horcruxes, il n'avait pas un seul instant pensé à elle. Il ne devait alors pas prendre de potion. Après la bataille finale, il ne put une fois de plus s'empêcher de penser à elle, ils devaient avoir recommencé à lui en donner .Il sentait qu'il allait encore être malade, pas à cause de la potion mais à cause du dégoût.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées quand la médicomage lui demanda « Que pensez-vous de votre fiancée à présent ? »

Harry essaya de penser à elle. Il ressentait un peu plus de chose que ce qu'il ressentait pour Bill ou Charlie, elle était une bonne connaissance. Au mieux, elle était comme une petite sœur mais il n'avait pas de désir pour elle. Il n'avait pas de sentiment pour elle dans le sens romantique du terme et il ne voulait définitivement pas se marier avec elle.

La médicomage partit peu de temps après, après s'être assuré qu'il eut pris l'autre potion. Elle laissa sa carte à Harry, lui disant qu'elle le considérait comme un patient et que tout ce qui s'était passé était strictement confidentiel. Elle lui dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, qu'elle avait déjà été payée par les gobelins et que si dans le futur il avait besoin d'elle il suffisait de l'appeler par Cheminette.

Gobrick conduisit Harry jusqu'à un table ronde où apparut un déjeuner léger. Harry s'assit et invita les autres à se joindre à lui .Fireforge lui dit qu'il était contre l'étiquette des Lords de diner avec des gobelins mais Harry insista. Pendant un moment, ceux-ci lui rappelèrent Dobby. Les trois gobelins regardèrent Harry un peu stupéfait tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient avec lui.

Pendant le repas, Harry demanda « Je sais que vous avez dit que les Weasley ont pris de l'argent durant les huit dernières années ce qui fait à la fin beaucoup de gallions. Je ne savais pas que la voute Potter avait autant d'or. »

« Eh bien Lord Potter »commença Gobrick.

« Je vous en prie appelaient moi Harry. »

Les trois gobelins se regardèrent et Fireforge fit une petite révérence. « Ce serait un honneur, Harry. »

Harry sourit « C'est moi qui suis honoré vous m'avez sauvé. »

« C'était notre devoir. »

« Bien et à propos de l'or Potter ? »

Gobrick répondit « Oui les Potter étaient très riches et avaient des millions de gallions d'or. Les Weasley ont à peine fait une brèche dans votre fortune. »

« Des millions mais je n'en ai jamais vu autant dans ma voute. »

« C'est parce que vous avez plus d'une voute. Le seul que vous utilisez est le fond légué pour votre plaisir c'est comme votre argent de poche. Au total les Potter avaient 15 voutes différentes. »

« J'ai 15 voutes différentes ? »

« Non. J'ai dit que les Potter avaient 15 voutes, vous en avez un nombre beaucoup plus grand. Sirius vous a laissé 17 voutes et il y a 20 petites voutes supplémentaires que des gens ont légués au garçon qui a survécut. »

Fireforge ajouta « Même moi je n'ai pas la pleine mesure de votre richesse Harry. Nous aurons besoin de faire un simple test sanguin pour déterminer exactement vos biens c'est en partie la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici en personne. »

Magnus se tourna vers Fireforge et murmura quelque chose en langue gobeline et Fireforge hocha la tête, le gobelin en robe violette sembla soulagée. Magnus se tourna vers Harry et pris une profonde inspiration comme s'il allait faire un discours bien préparé.

« Lord Potter, Harry, la raison pour laquelle Fireforge essaye de vous rencontrer depuis huit ans est que nous souhaitions vous éclairer sur votre héritage et de vous informer de l'état de vos successions et de vos options. Lorsque vos parents sont morts, vous êtes devenu le dernier membre de l'honorable famille Potter et donc Lord Potter. Votre tuteur magique et légal était votre parrain Sirius Black qui vous a accepté cette nuit-là. Par la magie, vous êtes devenu son héritier et pupille. Cependant, Sirius a été envoyé à Azkaban le jour suivant et vous avez été envoyé chez votre tante moldue. Nous avons souvent suspecté qu'il ait été envoyé la bas pour être loin de vous et de votre héritage. »

« Quoi ! »

« Comme vous le savez Sirius Black a été envoyé à Azkaban sans procès. Il n'a jamais était formellement accusé et, en tant que tel, a gardé tous ses biens .S'il avait été accusé d'être un Death Eater, ses biens auraient au moins été gelés ou au pire revendiqués par le Ministère. Mais cela n'a pas eu lieu et ses voutes sont restées ouvertes. Quand ses parents sont morts, il a endossé le rôle de Lord Black et toute la fortune des Black lui a été transmise. Cependant, étant à Azkaban, il n'a pas pu l'utiliser. Etant son héritier, vous pourrez automatiquement avoir accès à ses richesses. »

Harry commençait à voir ce qui c'était passé « Qui avait le contrôle de l'argent ? »

« Albus Dumbledore agissait comme un intendant. »

« Vous voulez dire que Dumbledore avait accès à toutes les voutes Potter et Black ? »

« Oui. »

« Les a-t-il utilisées ? »

« Assez fréquemment. Trois des voutes Potter ont été vidées pour le financement de l'Ordre du Phœnix, de même que plusieurs millions de gallions ont été utilisé pour les dépenses personnelles de Dumbledore. »

« Hormis les Weasley, qui d'autre a pris de l'argent ? »

« Les Dursley aussi ont eu une pension mensuelle et plusieurs membres de l'Ordre en ont eu des quantité variable au fil des ans mais pour être honnête, je pense qu'ils n'ont pas réalisés que c'était votre argent qu'ils prenaient. Ils pensaient que cela venait de Dumbledore. »

« Et les Weasley, combien ont-ils pris ? »

« Eh bien en tout un peu plus de 100 000. Cependant, la plupart de celui-ci est partis les huit derniers mois et nous suspectons que cette somme allait augmenter considérablement dans deux jours. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Au début, les dépenses ont été limitées aux indemnités attribuées aux diverses personnes et après durant votre seconde année Mrs Weasley a eu un accès illimité à l'une de vos plus petite voutes. Cette voute avait seulement 75 000 gallions. Je crois qu'elle y a d'abord eu accès pour rembourser les dommages de leur voiture et pour vos méfaits avec la voiture. A la fin de cette année elle a eu un accès total avec la clé. Même après Mrs Weasley a seulement pris des petites quantités pour certaines occasions. Elle recevait déjà une allocation mais n'utilisait la voute qu'en cas d'urgence. Mais la plupart des allocations de Ginevra et Ronald fut versé dans leur coffre personnel dont ils eurent le plein accès quand ils furent en âge. Puis il y a quelques mois, elle a commencé à sortir en un jour les sommes qu'elle sortait habituellement en un an. Avant elle était économe mais dans deux jours sa fille allait devenir la femme la plus riche du monde, donc elle n'avait plus à faire attention. »

« N'avez-vous pas posé la question du pourquoi elle avait un total accès à une de mes voutes ? »

« Il était devenu connu dans les cercles sociaux sorciers que vous étiez amis avec les Weasley et Molly Weasley a fait savoir que vous la considériez comme une mère. Cependant la raison officiel nous a été donnée par Dumbledore. La voute avait été donné à la famille de votre future épouse et une proposition avait été faite entre votre tuteur et les Weasley pour que vous et Ginevra soyez liés. »

Harry cria « C'était à la fin de ma deuxième année, j'avais 12 ans, Ginny 11. »

Fireforge lui dit que c'était une pratique que la plupart des familles ne faisait plus, mais que quelques-unes des plus vieilles familles la pratiquait encore pour leurs enfants d'un très jeune âge.

Magnus continua « C'est alors que j'ai rappelé à Dumbledore qu'un tel contrat ne pouvait être fait sans le sang de Lord Black et de vous-même. Dumbledore apporta un flacon de votre sang et il dit qu'il allait bientôt avoir celui de Lord Black mais Sirius s'est échappé et le sang ne fut pas apporté cette année-là. Ensuite le contrat proposé ne tint pas tant que le sang de Sirius montrait des signes de sort de compulsion et donc qu'il n'avait pas été donné en toute liberté. Le contrat ne remplit toutes les exigences qu'après votre cinquième année, quand Sirius mourut et que Dumbledore devint légalement votre tuteur. Mais alors nous remarquâmes des petites irrégularités dans votre sang, et nous n'aurions pas pu lier le contrat. En tant qu'administrateur de vos biens Gringotts doit être d'accord avec le contrat, normalement c'est juste une formalité. Cependant nous avons passé une année à combattre Dumbledore et retardé l'exécution du contrat. Nous avions prévu de le faire jusqu'à ce que vous ayez l'âge de faire vous-même le contrat, cependant Dumbledore est mort avant cela. »

« Nous avons essayé de vous contacter plusieurs fois au fil des ans mais on a toujours envoyé des lettres de votre part indiquant que vous transmettiez toutes vos questions à votre Directeur .Après sa mort, la procuration alla d'abord à Mrs. Weasley et l'année passée à Ginny Weasley. »

Harry intervint « Je n'ai jamais reçu de lettres de votre part. Je n'ai reçu aucune lettre de vous hormis celle pour ce rendez-vous. »

« Nous le suspections en effet. »

« Comment avez-vous pu agir sur une simple lettre alors que vous n'aviez aucune preuve que celle-ci venait de moi. »

« Oui pour toutes ces questions, une simple lettre ne suffit pas, cela requiert votre signature magique, qui vient de votre baguette. Nous soupçonnons Dumbledore d'avoir obtenu de quelqu'un l'accès à votre baguette, probablement Ronald Weasley. Cela a pu être fait tard dans la nuit quand vous étiez endormi. De plus les lettres étaient écrites sur le papier à lettre Potter et scellées avec le sceau Potter. »

La magie de Harry commença à pulser il était en colère. Quelqu'un avait contrôlé sa vie entière, c'était incroyable. Gobrick lui offra une potion calmante. Harry secoua la tête mais pris un verre d'eau à la place.

Quand il fit calme et que sa magie fut de nouveau sous contrôle, Magnus continua « Depuis octobre de l'année dernière, ''vos''lettres ont permis à Ginevra Weasley d'accéder à vos comptes Potter et Black. D'elle-même elle a retiré plus de 40 000 gallions d'or depuis lors. Elle est aussi venue en décembre à la banque avec une lettre indiquant que vous lui aviez fait votre demande. »

« Mais je ne lui avais rien déclaré avant début juin ! »

« Oui, nous le savons maintenant mais la lettre présentée indiquait le contraire. Ceci déclarait qu'elle devait recevoir toute la considération due à la future Lady Potter-Black. Elle a demandé la liste de toutes les possessions Potter et Black. Durant les six derniers mois, elle a préparé le manoir Potter en Ecosse et a dépensé plus de 500 000 gallions non seulement pour le Manoir Potter mais aussi pour plusieurs autres maisons. Puisque ceci fait partie de vos biens, nous n'avons pas fait attention. »

« Combien d'habitation est-ce que je possède ? »

« En excluant le manoir principal, il y a cinq maisons Potter en comptant les ruines de Godrick Hollow. Il y a aussi dix maisons Black et un Manoir Black. Cependant, certaines des maisons Black étaient initialement destinées à des membres de cette famille, léguées par Lord Orion Black. Mais comme Sirius était à Azkaban, il n'a pas pu faire suivre la demande, et donc aucun de ces individus ne les a obtenues. Elles vous sont donc revenues. »

« Qui était censé obtenir ces maisons ? »

« Eh bien Sirius Black a demandé à ce que vous en donniez une à Remus Lupin et son père Orion Black avait demandé à ce que Andromeda, Bellatrix et Narcissa Black en reçoivent une chacune. Une était également destinée à quelqu'un ne faisant pas parti de la famille, Dean Thomas. »

« Dean Thomas ? »

« Oui son père Gary Thomas travaillait comme manager sorcier des propriétés de la famille Black et quand il fut tué par les Death Eaters Lord Black avait promis de prendre soin de la famille de l'homme. Donc une maison et une grosse somme d'argent avait été laissé au jeune Thomas. Comme vous il était un petit enfant à cet époque et Dumbledore est devenu son gardien magique puisque sa mère était une moldue. L'argent a été retiré mais la maison n'a jamais été réclamée. »

« Comment cet homme n'est pas allé en enfer je ne le saurais jamais. Il a de la chance il est mort. Il aurait beaucoup à se faire reprocher. Je vais m'assurer que les vœux de Lord Orion Black soient respectés. Puisque Bellatrix n'est plus là je vais donner la propriété à Drago. »

« Bien, je suis sûr qu'il va aimer la France, comme la propriété est une villa en France et avec les rénovations récentes elle doit être magnifique. »

« Ginny a rénové cette maison, pourquoi ? »

« En accord avec ''votre''lettre, elle doit être donnée comme cadeau à son frère Ronald, à votre mariage. »

« Expliquez-vous. »

« Ginevra Weasley était venu en demandant à ce que vos maisons soient données à différents membres de la famille Weasley et à Mr Thomas. Cependant nous l'avons informé qu'il n'était pas en son pouvoir de faire cela, comme elle n'était que votre fiancée. Elle n'avait seulement accès qu'à la propriété, à certaines voutes ainsi qu'au retrait d'or. Pour les transferts de propriété seuls le Lord et la Lady pourraient en faire la demande, demande qui doit être faite en personne. Elle n'aurait pu en faire la demande que lorsque vous auriez rajoutez son nom à la lignée Potter et que vous seriez mariés. Alors on nous a dit que les propriétés en question seraient offertes en cadeaux aux différentes personnes, après votre mariage. En attendant elles sont toutes en cours de rénovation. »

« Donc c'est pour cela que je suis ici aujourd'hui, pour l'ajouter à la lignée Potter. »

« C'est la raison officielle pour laquelle vous êtes ici. Nous soupçonnons depuis longtemps que vous ne sachiez rien de ce qui se passait et nous avons envoyé des centaines de lettres au fil des ans. Nous avons même essayé de vous voir lorsque que vous avez séjourné au Chemin de Traverse l'été avant votre troisième année à Hogwarts. L'ancien gobelin à la tête des comtes Potter Wicknic est mort mystérieusement la première semaine durant laquelle vous y êtes resté, quand il a essayé de vous voir. Après la mort de Dumbledore, à chaque fois que nous avions demandé un rendez-vous avec vous, un des trois Weasley est venu à votre place. Cette lettre que vous avait reçu était en fait la seconde. Après la première Ginevra était venu elle-même pour être ajoutée à la lignée Potter avec un flacon de votre sang. Cependant nous lui avons dit que cela devais être fait par vous en personne. »

« En vérité, elle n'aurait pu être ajoutée en tant que Potter que lorsque vous seriez lié mais nous étions désespéré de vous parler avant le mariage. Donc nous avons menti. »

« Je comprends et je suis très reconnaissant de ce que vous avez fait. Je frémis à l'idée de ce qui serait arrivé si nous nous étions mariés. »

« Elle aurait eu un accès complet à tout ce que vous possédez. »

« Je suis surpris qu'ils m'aient laissé venir par moi-même et sans garde du corps. »

« Nous avons fait en sorte de nous occuper de cela. C'est pourquoi nous avons choisi le jour d'aujourd'hui. Nous savions que ce soir vous aviez le diner de répétition du mariage et que Mrs Weasley et Ginevra Weasley seraient très occupées. »

« Nous avons aussi demandé au Capitaine des Canons Chudley d'inviter Ronald à leur entrainement. Nous lui avons annulé un prêt qu'il avait avec Gringotts, en échange de quoi il gardait Ronald occupé pendant quelques heures. Une des conditions était qu'il demande à Ronald ce matin de fait il serait trop tard pour qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour venir avec vous. Même si nous soupçonnons que seuls ces trois-là sont impliqués dans le complot. »

« Comment le savez, qu'aucun des autres Weasley ne sont impliqués ? »

Magnus fit une pause pendant une second tandis qu'il réfléchissait puis répondit. « Pendant toutes ces année, aucun des autres n'est venu que ce soit en votre nom ou pour retirer de l'argent de l'un de vos comptes. De plus, Arthur Weasley est venu pour un prêt avant le mariage de William. Il voulait aider le couple pour l'achat d'une maison. Cependant pour des raisons que je ne dévoilerais pas, il se décida pour une plus petite somme. Au début, William demanda des renseignements pour un petit manoir mais opta pour un plus petit et moins cher, Shell Cottage. Si l'un d'entre eux avait eu accès à vos voutes, ils auraient obtenu plus que nécessaire. Charles travaille durant ses vacances pour économiser pour sa propre maison. Perceval est vraiment ambitieux et il aurait pu utiliser l'argent pour entrer dans certains cercles mais il ne l'a pas fait. Les jumeaux…eh bien sont les deux hommes d'affaires les plus honorables et travailleurs que j'ai jamais rencontré. Non les jumeaux ne sont pas impliqués. »

Fireforge sourit. « J'aime les jumeaux ils ont vraiment égayé cette ruelle sombre. »

Harry acquiesça et demanda. « Que fait-on maintenant ? »

Gobrick agita les mains et la table se nettoya.

« Nous allons faire un test pour voir l'étendue de votre fortune. »lui dit Fireforge tandis qu'il lui présenta plusieurs documents et fichiers. Sortant ce qui semblait être un banal morceau de parchemin, Fireforge le plaça devant Harry, tandis que Magnus versait une potion bleue sur le parchemin.

« Cette potion est faite par les gobelins. Elle est spécialement conçue pour Gringotts. Lorsque votre sang sera versé sur le parchemin, il affichera toutes vos possessions auprès de la Banque. Les noms des familles qui vous ont légués quelque chose que vous pouvez réclamer apparaissent aussi. »

Fireforge sorti son poignard serti de pierres et le donna à Harry. « S'il vous plait, entailler vous la main et laissez quelques gouttes de sang se répandre sur le parchemin. »

Harry s'exécuta et aussitôt une longue liste de noms et de propriétés apparurent sur le parchemin. Les quatre occupants de la pièce regardèrent le parchemin. Il y avait beaucoup de noms qu'il ne connaissait pas mais tous haletèrent quand ils virent des noms connus. En plus des noms Potter, Evans et Back, des noms tels que Pettigrew, Prince, Lestrange, Mc Nair et Le Fay apparurent mais ce qui les étonna le plus était le nom au bas de la liste…RIDDLE.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Les Dernières Volontés et Testament de Tom Riddle

Harry fixa le dernier nom de la liste Riddle. Il regarda les gobelins qui essayaient de se recomposaient une attitude tant ils avaient eux aussi été choqués par le nom. Il tendit le bras, attrapa la fiole de potion calmante que Gobrick lui avait proposée plus tôt et l'avala. Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry parla « Qu'est que ce fou m'a laissé ? »

Fireforge fit tout de suite appel à sa magie gobeline et un fichier de parchemin apparu devant lui. Harry regarda dessus et vit écrit' Les Dernières Volontés et Testament de Tom Marvolo Riddle' en vert et argent. Plus que tout, Harry était curieux de savoir ce que Lord Voldemort avait à dire.

Fireforge effectua quelques sorts sans baguette sur le fichier puis l'ouvrit. Il y avait, sur le haut de la pile de papier une enveloppe adressée à Harry James Potter. Fireforge la tendit à Harry.L'enveloppe était scellée et ne s'ouvrit que lorsqu'une goutte du sang de Harry fut tombée dessus. La lettre avait été écrite en fourchelangue donc seul Harry était capable de la lire.

Mon Digne Adversaire,

Si tu lis ceci alors je suis vraiment mort vaincu par ta main. J'espère sincèrement que la bataille a été féroce et que tu es à présent sans l'un de tes membres , sous traitement médical pour le reste de ta vie ou ,mieux encore, sans ta magie, réduit à l'état de cracmol et à jamais hors du royaume magique.

Mes vœux ne se sont sans doute pas réalisés. Je sais que, très probablement, tu es la même chose charmante, avec des cheveux noirs en désordre, des yeux verts clignant follement et assez de magie pour pouvoir alimenter le monde moldu en électricité pendant un an. Depuis le jour de ma renaissance, je savais que tu étais beaucoup plus puissant que je ce que je pouvais espérer être et que j'étais le plus susceptible de perdre cette guerre. Mais en tant que Slytherin j'avais mon orgueil et de l'ambition et j'ai malgré tout poursuivi. Espérons que les leçons que tu as apprises durant cette guerre t'a fait prendre conscience des conséquences d'être un être magiquement puissant.

Comme tu peux t'en rendre compte en voyant la date à laquelle j'ai signé cette lettre, je t'ai écrit après la mort de cette vieille foulque qui se mêle de tout, j'ai nommé Albus Dumbledore. Maintenant qu'il est mort, il y a encore un espoir pour toi, un espoir pour que tu échappes à son emprise. S'il y a quelque chose que j'espère sincèrement pour toi c'est que tu traces ta propre route, loin de l'emprise de cet homme maléfique .Il y a plusieurs choses que je tiens à te dire, des choses entièrement vraies. Si tu me crois ou non, c'est ton point de vue.

Comme tu le sais, je suis l'héritier de Slytherin. Je l'ai découvert lors de mon premier jour à Hogwarts quand je suis entré dans la salle commune Slytherin et que les serpents des peintures m'ont parlé. Ils m'ont dirigé vers le portrait d'un des quatre fondateurs, où j'ai rencontré le noble Salazar en personne. Il m'a parlé, entre autres choses, de la richesse de la lignée Slytherin et m'a dit que j'étais le premier depuis des siècles à être assez puissant pour pouvoir réclamer le titre de Lord Slytherin. Tu vois, il n'est pas seulement important de faire partie de la lignée par le sang il faut également avoir le pouvoir magique. En tant que Lord Slytherin, j'aurais été capable d'ouvrir les voutes à Gringotts et d'accéder aux nombreux livres que Salazar avait laissés afin de commencer ma formation. Dans mon innocence, je me suis confié à Dumbledore qui m'avait apparemment pris sous son aile. Ensemble nous sommes allés à Gringotts et j'ai ouvert les voutes Slytherin depuis longtemps fermées et j'ai était surpris par la quantité de livres, de parchemin, et bien sûr d'or présente dans les voutes.

A Hogwarts, Dumbledore et son partenaire Nicolas Flamel m'ont fait faire un rituel que je ne compris pas à l'époque mais qui, m'a-t-on dit, ferais une connexion à l'école et améliorerais ma magie. On m'a aussi donné un document à signer qui disait que je faisais don de certains des livres de Slytherin à l'école. Si j'avais été un enfant amical, mes pairs m'auraient surement dit qu'il n'existait pas de tel rituel et qu'il ne fallait pas signer de document inconnu. Mais hélas j'étais un naïf orphelin de 11 ans sans amis qui ne savait rien de cela. J'ai vite appris. Le rituel ne me connectait pas moi à l'école mais il liait ma magie Slytherin de manière permanente à l'établissement .Les documents que j'avais signés, faisaient que je léguais toutes les richesses Slytherin à Hogwarts. J'ai, en fin de compte, tout transféré à Hogwarts, c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu prendre le titre de Lord Slytherin. La seul part de mon héritage qu'il me restait était ma capacité à parler aux serpents. Pour une raison que j'ignore ce pouvoir n'a pas été transféré durant le rituel. Cela m'a pris des années pour réaliser l'étendue de ma perte et quand je me suis confronté à Dumbledore il m'a dit que c'était pour le plus grand bien, que je n'aurais jamais été capable de manier une telle puissance et que des milliers d'enfants pourraient bénéficier de mon sacrifice. Bien sûr je n'ai plus jamais fais confiance à quelqu'un.

Lors de ma septième année, j'ai été fait préfet, on m'a donné accès à des salles spéciales de la maison Slytherin et je suis tombé une fois encore sur un tableau de Salazar. La peinture originale que j'avais consultée lors de ma première année avait disparue. Salazar me parla de sa chambre des secrets, et m'a donné le mot de passe pour accéder à sa bibliothèque personnelle présente dans la chambre. Bien sûr j'ai rencontré Rani le Basilic et obtenu l'accès à plusieurs livres sur les arts sombres que Salazar avait caché dans la chambre. Pour être honnête, je pense qu'il a dû avoir beaucoup de livres de magie blanche mais qu'ils devaient être stockés dans les voutes qui ont été « données » à l'école. Les seuls que j'ai eus étaient les livres sur les arts sombres mais j'étais déterminé à en apprendre le plus possible sur mon héritage et à prendre ma revanche.

Je sais que certains ont considéré que j'avais fait un gâchis de ma vie, et que j'avais fait beaucoup de stupides et si j'ose dire 'mauvaises' choses. Mais aussi insensé que cela puisse paraitre, je sais que j'ai laissé une marque sur le monde sorcier et changé l'esprit de beaucoup. Je crois que j'ai aussi sauvé la génération future en la débarrassant d'Albus Dumbledore. Le monde n'a jamais connu le mal que cet homme a fait au nom du bien, mais moi je le sais. Je sais que je me suis montré à la hauteur du nom de Slytherin et cela m'apporte une certaine paix Le patrimoine magique a disparu mais le nom demeure.

Si tu te demandes pourquoi je te dis tout cela, eh bien c'est très simple ton destin est similaire au mien. Au début de ma vie hors de Hogwarts, je suis devenu obsédé non seulement par Salazar mais par tous les fondateurs. Durant mes voyages et mes études, j'ai découvert beaucoup de choses, y compris le fait que Grindelwald était l'héritier de Ravenclaw, les Longbottom les héritiers de Hufflepuff et les Potter les héritiers de Gryffindor.

La magie de Grindelwald a été 'donnée' à la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Dumbledore et Flamel l'ont presque réduit à un cracmol après son rituel et ensuite l'ont enfermé dans une tour. Ton rituel a surement eu lieu la nuit où tes parents sont morts (tu peux ne pas me croire mais j'ai réellement essayé de les avertir mais ton père ne voulait pas écouter) et Neville Longbottom peu après ma première disparition. On m'a dit que Dumbledore avait d'abord essayé le rituel sur Frank mais il n'était pas assez puissant pour compléter le rituel contrairement à Neville. Cependant comme Grindelwald, Neville a presque était réduit à l'état de cracmol. Toi, cependant comme moi tu étais assez puissant pour survivre. Assez ironiquement, je suppose que c'est le sang de moldu que m'a donné mon père et que tes grands-parents Evans t'ont donné, qui a agi pour ancrer la magie en nous empêchant alors le rituel de Hogwarts de prendre toute notre magie. Je me suis souvent demandé comment j'aurais été avec tous mes pouvoirs je peux l'imaginer en te regardant. J'espère que le sacrifice qu'a fait Dumbledore avec nous quatre a été bénéfique à la fin.

Tu es le sorcier le plus puissant encore en vie, Harry. Tu as le pouvoir de faire de grandes choses si tu le désires. Bambin, tu m'égalais en puissance et quand tu avais quatorze ans tu dépassais de loin ma magie et celle de Dumbledore combinées. Tu es beaucoup plus puissant que ce que tu peux imaginer. Je sais aussi que Dumbledore a vu ce pouvoir en toi et qu'il a essayé de le diminuer de plusieurs façons d'abord en utilisant tes parents, puis en ne t'entrainant pas à développer ta magie. Je pense aussi qu'il a essayé de bloquer ta magie et de lier ta magie par d'autres rituels tels que des rituels de magie sexuelle…donc fais attention avec qui tu te maries. Il a essayé une liaison similaire avec moi mais ma bague Gaunt a empêché la potion d'amour de fonctionner. J'ai réalisé ce qui se passait et j'ai fuis aussi loin que j'ai pu de l'Angleterre. Je pense qu'il existe encore un contrat de mariage entre Tom Marvolo Riddle et l'une des putains de Dumbledore.

Aussi stupide et pathétique que cela puisse paraitre, avec une part de mon âme ayant fait une fois partie de toi, tu es celui que je peux considérer le plus comme mon fils. Tu as déjà la seule partie de l'héritage de Slytherin que je puisse léguer, le don de fourchelangue qui une fois obtenu ne peut se perdre, donc je suis confiant, tu pourras lire cette lettre. Je t'ai également laissé toutes mes possessions, incluant mon héritage moldu-le Manoir Riddle. J'aimerais que tu le transformes en orphelinat pour les enfants sorciers, que tu aides ceux dont j'ai tué les parents. Je sais que tu traiteras bien les enfants, que tu leur appendras à développer leur magie dès que possible. Oublies le Ministère et ses règles archaïques sais-tu combien d'enfants auraient survécu à mes disciples si ils n'avaient pas hésité à utiliser leur magie.

Beaucoup dans mon cercle intérieur m'ont légué leurs possessions. Si ils sont morts avant moi, elles seront automatiquement ajoutées à mes biens (mes avocats se sont assurer que je n'ai pas le problème d'aller signer des documents, cela aurait été maladroit).Par conséquent, cela te revient. Utilises les judicieusement, essayes de reconstruire le monde magique et fais en un endroit où personne ne sera sacrifié.

Quoiqu'il en soir je te souhaite le meilleur dans ta vie. Ne te contente pas d'être médiocre. J'espère que tu hériteras de toute ta magie. Je crois que tu es le prochain Merlin et que tu changeras le monde.

Tom Marvolo Riddle

PS : Dit à Myrtle que je suis désolé je ne savais pas qu'elle était dans les toilettes et je ne pensais pas vraiment que ses lunettes lui donnaient l'air d'une intello. Espérons que cela l'aideras à avancer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Lord Potter-Black

Harry relut la lettre de Voldemort…non de Tom Riddle, trois fois avant de regarder les gobelins une larme unique coula sur son visage.

Fireforge leva les yeux du testament. « Il vous a tout laissé : or, objets, maisons, tout, incluant les propriétés de ses partisans et serviteurs. »

« Pour le vainqueur, le butin »déclara Magnus.

Harry renifla « Ce bâtard me considérait comme son fils. »

Harry se mit à lire la lettre à voix haute et contre son gré, une autre larme coula sur sa joue. « Riddle était essentiellement une victime de Dumbledore, tout comme moi. »

Fireforge ferma le fichier. « Vous savez nous pourrions confirmer tout cela. »Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et plusieurs dossiers apparurent.

Fireforge feuilleta les fichiers puis en sorti un. Il l'ouvrit et lu la première page. « Ceci confirme que Tom Marvolo Riddle a ouvert les voutes Slytherin et que le jour d'après, il a tout donné à Hogwarts Ecole de Sorcellerie et de Magie.

Magnus lu un autre fichier. « En 1945, la voute Ravenclaw a été vidée et envoyée dans les voutes Hogwarts. »

Gobrick hocha la tête en lisant un autre fichier. « La voute Gryffindor a été vidée le lendemain de la mort de vos parents.

Tandis qu'il regardait le fichier Hufflepuff encore fermé, Harry se disait qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de le lire pour savoir ce qu'il contenait.

Fireforge regarda tous les fichiers puis dit à ses compagnons. « Ces voutes n'ont pas seulement été vidées mais aussi fermées et absorbées dans Gringotts, ce qui signifie soit que les magies familiales ont été transférées soit qu'elles n'existent plus. Cela confirme la lettre de Riddle. »

« Dumbledore était pire que Voldemort. Il a gâché ma vie, nos vies, il a créé Voldemort. Je souhaite que ce bâtard soit vivant pour pouvoir le tuer. Je me demande si le portrait du Directeur à Hogwarts peut être détruit. »

« La magie peut-elle être retournée ? »demanda Magnus sans vraiment s'adressé a quelqu'un.

« Non, pas sans détruire Hogwarts même. La magie fait maintenant partie du château lui-même. »Répondit Fireforge.

On frappa à la porte et Griphook entra. « Lord Potter, Maitres Miss Ginevra Weasley est dans le hall, elle demande à voir Lord Potter et à prendre part à la réunion. »

« Fireforge, y a-t-il un contrat me liant à Ginny ? »

« Non. »

« Griphook, pouvez-vous envoyer Ginny dans un bureau vide, lui dire que je vais inspecter ma voute scolaire et que je serais bientôt auprès d'elle ? »demanda Harry au gobelin qui se trouvait près de la porte.

Griphook salua et sortit pour répondre aux demandes d'Harry.

«Nous pouvons la laisser là-bas une bonne demi-heure avant qu'elle ne s'agite de nouveau. Que puis-je faire immédiatement pour arrêter les Weasley ? »

« Bien que le monde sorcier vous ait déjà accepté comme Lors Potter, vous n'avez pas encore officiellement et légalement prétendu au titre. Vous avez également la possibilité de réclamer la Seigneurie Black bien que facultatif puisque vous n'y êtes pas liés par le sang, cependant cela voudrait dire plus de pouvoir politique. Une fois que vous aurez réclamé les titres vous pourrez enfiler les anneaux seigneuriaux. Les anneaux ont des protections contre de nombreuses potions et charmes mineurs donc cela devrait bloquer tous les potions d'amour et sorts de contraintes supplémentaires. »Conseilla Fireforge.

« Ce serait un honneur de réclamer à la fois les Seigneuries Potter et Black. »dit fermement Harry bien que dans son esprit il pleurait les deux hommes morts pour le protéger.

« En outre, il faut déclarer que Ginevra Weasley n'est pas votre fiancée, et qu'elle n'a plus accès à aucune de vos voutes. Vous devriez rappeler toutes vos clés et demander un audit. Cela empêchera toute personne d'utiliser ou d'avoir accès à vos habitations et voutes. »dit Gobrick en regardant Harry.

« Si vous voulez, vous pouvez les faire arrêter ou les dénoncer publiquement. »assura volontairement Magnus.

« Non, je pense que je vais laisser cela tel quel. Je ne vais pas les faire arrêter et je vais leur laisser l'or qu'ils m'ont déjà pris. Je vais cependant reprendre la robe de mon arrière-grand-mère, les anneaux de mariage Potter ainsi que tout autre héritage Potter ou Black qu'ils peuvent avoir. Comme vous l'avez dit la quantité d'argent volée a à peine fait une brèche dans ma fortune. »

« Etes-vous sur ? Ce n'est pas juste de l'or ils ont utilisé une potion d'amour sur vous et ont fraudé en envoyant des lettres à votre place. Rien que pour cela vous pouvez tous les envoyés à Azkaban pour dix ans. »

« J'en suis sûr. Je veux ceci reste entre nous. Cependant ils n'échapperont pas à leur punition. Je veux les punir moi-même. »

« Si vous le souhaitez nous pouvons contacter les elfes des Potter, évacuer les maisons et les bloquer contre toute personne exceptés vous, pour le moment. »

« Oui je vais faire tout ce que vous suggérez excepté l'arrestation. Laissez Grimmauld Place ouvert ce soir seulement. Quand je partirai pour aller au Burrow je demanderai à Kreacher de bloquer quiconque entrera mais pas avant. J'enverrai Ginny là-bas pour le moment. Puis je parlerai avec elle et les Weasley à mon propos ce soir. »dit fermement Harry.

Les trois gobelins hochèrent la tête.

« Gobrick pouvez-vous vous arranger pour qu'un guérisseur spécialisé dans la vue vienne à la banque maintenant. »

« Bien sur Harry. »

La demi-heure suivante fut un peu floue Harry fut installé en tant que Lord Potter et Black. Il signa l'acceptation de la fortune Riddle, libérant légalement les esclaves de Voldemort. Il fit des arrangements pour que les briseurs de sort de Gringotts vérifient le Manoir Riddle et trouvent les artefacts maléfiques (dont Harry était sûr qu'ils étaient partout dans le Manoir), et rappela toutes les clés des voutes et des demeures Potter et Black.

Après, il s'assit lisant certaines des lettres des gens qui lui avaient laissé une fortune, tandis qu'il attendait l'optométriste magique. Il ramassa le fichier Prince, s'il se souvenait bien la mère de Snape était une Prince. Il ouvrit le fichier et lu les déclarations d'ouverture. Lord Prince était mort quand Harry avait huit ans et lui avait laissé toute sa richesse bien qu'il ne pouvait y prétendre que lorsqu'il serait assez âgé. Dans l'essentiel Lord Prince avait été déçu que son seul petit fils soit devenu un Death Eater et craignait que la richesse de sa famille serve à la résurrection du Dark Lord et il a donc laissé sa vaste fortune à un ''vrai prince''du monde sorcier. A la lecture du document Harry s'énerva vraiment, non pas après Lord Prince, mais après Dumbledore. Il n'avait jamais dit au grand père de Snape que l'homme s'était repenti et qu'il avait espionné pour le côté de la lumière. Si Lord Prince l'avait su, il se serait réconcilié avec son petit fils.

« Soyez damnez Dumbledore puissiez-vous bruler en enfer. »

Fireforge ramassa l'énorme tas de fichier qui traitait de la fortune d'Harry et suggéra qu'elles soient traitées le lendemain. « Je pense que nous devrions nous revoir demain, à ce moment-là nous pourrons trier les fichiers et les mettre dans différentes catégories. Vous pourrez également songer à tout ce que vous allez faire de tout cela. »

Hochant la tête Harry dit au gobelin « Je pense que j'ai quelques idées, mais oui, nous pourrons attendre jusqu'à demain. »

Harry fit une pause pendant une seconde en gardant le dossier Prince dans ses mains. « Pouvez-vous vous arranger pour que l'entièreté de ces possessions soient transmises à Severus Snape ? Ce bâtard de Dumbledore a essayé de lui voler son héritage. Je crois que Snape mérite les biens de sa famille .Si son grand-père avait su la vérité, il lui aurait laissé à lui. »

« Je vais prendre soin de cela tout de suite. »

Gobrick entra accompagné d'un jeune sorcier, qui semblait trop jeune pour sortir d'une école médical, et d'un vieil homme qui semblait plié par une forte brise .Les deux marchèrent jusqu'à Harry et lui serrèrent la main. Gobrick les présenta comme étant les guérisseurs de la vue Damon Grant et son arrière petit fils Brandon Grant. Le plus vieux guérisseur Grant s'avança jusqu'à être nez à nez avec Harry, il arracha les lunettes de celui-ci et le regarda dans les yeux. Il commença à fredonner et marmonner. Harry trouvait l'homme un peu bizarre mais il faisait confiance à Gobrick qui les avait recommandés car ils étaient les meilleurs en Grande Bretagne. Le jeune guérisseur intervint et amena gentiment Harry jusqu'au canapé que les gobelins avaient conjuré plus tôt.

« Je pense que ce serait mieux si nous nous mettons à l'aise. »

Brandon Grant sortit sa baguette et dirigea des sorts de diagnostique vers les yeux de Harry son grand père fronça les sourcils. Le vieil homme sortit un objet ressemblant à une petite lampe torche moldue et la dirigea vers les yeux d'Harry. Les deux guérisseurs se redressèrent en même temps et parlèrent chacun leur tour.

« Oui votre vue peut être complètement restaurée. »

« C'est une procédure simple cela ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une demi-heure. »

« Nous pouvons le faire tout de suite. Jeune homme va chercher mes affaires. »

« Pas besoin grand père je les aies avec moi. »

On frappa à la porte et Griphook entra, semblant éreinté. « Je suis désolé de vous déranger Lord Potter, Guérisseurs Grant et Maitres mais Miss Weasley devient de plus en plus insistante quant au fait de voir Lord Potter. »

« Fireforge si je puis me permettre, vous semblez avoir la capacité de calmer une bête sauvage ? Est-il possible que vous vous occupiez d'elle pendant 45 minutes environ ? Dites-lui que vous êtes à train de me montrer une des voutes Black et que j'essaie de lui trouver le cadeau de mariage idéal. »

Le vieux gobelin rit. « Bien sûr, ce serait avec plaisir Lord Potter-Black. »dit-il en utilisant le nouveau titre d'Harry pour la première fois. Fireforge passa les fichiers Prince à Gobrick tout en lui parlant en langue gobeline puis il se dirigea vers Griphook pour que celui-ci le conduise vers l'irritante Miss Weasley.

L'ainé des guérisseurs regarda Harry avec étonnement. « En 140 ans, je n'avais jamais entendu un gobelin rire. »

La chirurgie optique fut une complète réussite et Harry se remémora les jumeaux Weasley tandis que les guérisseurs commentaient en détails ce qui s'était passé et que chacun finissait les phrases de l'autre. Les deux étaient tout simplement brillants et, pour la première fois en 16 ans, Harry put se voir clairement dans le miroir sans ses lunettes rondes ringardes. Il était heureux, ses yeux émeraudes scintillaient il remercia de tout son cœur les guérisseurs. Il était sur le point de poser des questions sur le payement quand les deux guérisseurs balayèrent ses interrogations, c'était un plaisir d'avoir fait cela pour le Sauveur de leur monde…et les gobelins les avaient déjà payés. Comme la guérisseuse Marchak, ils lui donnèrent leurs cartes et lui promirent que tout était confidentiel.

Au moment où les guérisseurs partirent, Gobrick, Magnus et Fireforge entrèrent de nouveau dans la pièce. Ils sourirent tous à Harry.

« C'est vraiment extraordinaire, Harry. La suppression de vos lunettes change vraiment votre regard. »

« Oui pour un humain vous êtes tout à fait…quel est le mot déjà, beau. »

Harry rougit.

« J'ai quelque chose qui vous fera paraitre encore plus fringant. »

Harry regarda Magnus qui lui tendait de fines robes noires, portant les armoiries Potter et Black, des bottes de cuir noir ainsi qu'une canne noire ornée d'un pommeau en forme de d'une tête de lion d'or.

« C'est magnifique, merci. »

« Oui eh bien, un sorcier de votre stature devrait rappeler aux autres qu'il n'est pas un jeune garçon mais un sorcier puissant et un Lord de notre monde. »Dit Fireforge au nouveau Lord Potter-Black tandis qu'il l'aidait avec les robes.

« Avec votre permission nous allons vous faire une nouvelle garde-robe pour demain. »

« Je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez tous les trois, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. J'ai une dette envers vous. »

« Je vous en prie Harry vous n'en avez pas. Votre or et votre amitié sont tout ce que nous désirons. »

« Voici le dossier Prince, tout a été transféré à Severus Snape. Il y a également quelques papiers dont vous pourriez avoir besoin ce soir. »Gobrick remit à Harry une serviette de cuir souple.

En regardant le jeune sorcier les trois gobelins sourirent. Oui plus personne ne pourrait encore le sous-estimait il était véritablement le Noble et Honorable Lord Potter-Black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Une lettre d'un Prince

Harry attendait Ginny dans le hall de Gringotts. Cette sorcière avait beaucoup de réponses à lui donner mais pour le moment il devait jouer son rôle de fiancé. Elle paierait plus tard.

Ginny entra dans le hall avec un air froissé tandis qu'elle cherchait Harry dans la foule. Son regard tomba sur un beau Lord bien habillé se tenant debout dans le hall, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur lui. Oh oui, très beau. C'est seulement lorsqu'il tourna la tête et que des yeux couleur émeraude la regardèrent qu'elle réalisa que c'était Harry.

« Oh Harry où étais tu passé ? Je t'attends depuis plus d'une heure. »Dit Ginny en se précipitant vers lui. « Tu sembles superbe. Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« J'ai vu des guérisseurs plus tôt et mes yeux ont été guéris. »Harry se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Ta robe a l'air très cher. Si tu voulais faire du shopping, tu aurais dû me le dire. J'aurais choisi des vêtements appropriés pour toi. »Elle saisit son bras et sourit à certaines sorcières qui dévisageaient ouvertement son beau fiancé.

« C'était un cadeau des gobelins de Gringotts. »

« C'était très gentil de leur part. As-tu complété tes affaires avec eux aujourd'hui ? Tout est en ordre ? »

« Oui je pense que tout s'est bien passé. Ton statut a été réglé. »

La fille lui fit un grand sourire. « Nous devrions rentrer et tu pourras changer ces vêtements et te préparer pour ce soir. »

« Nous avons trois bonnes heures avant le diner. »

« Tu sais que maman a toujours besoin d'aide pour mettre en place le Burrow. »

« J'ai encore quelque affaires à m'occuper. Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas avant et je t'y rejoindrais ? »

Les yeux de Ginny brillèrent de colère. Comment osait-il la congédier après l'avoir fait attendre plus d'une heure. Son visage changea rapidement et elle fit la moue. «J'avais espéré que nous passerions un peu de temps ensemble avant ce soir. Avant le nombre de personnes qui viennent, nous ne serons jamais seuls les deux prochains jours. »

Le couple avait atteint le bas des marches de la banque et marchait à présent dans Diagon Alley où de nombreux sorcières et sorciers s'agitaient et leur souhaitaient la meilleure chance.

« Je te le promets, nous aurons du temps seuls avant le diner. Je dois juste passer à Hogwarts pour quelques minutes. »Dit Harry quand il eut la chance.

« Pourquoi dois-tu aller à Hogwarts ? Minerva sera là ce soir, tout ce dont tu as besoin peut être fait ce soir. »

Harry s'arrêta et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. « C'est quelque chose de privé dont je dois parler avec Snape. »

« Snape ? Harry que veux-tu faire avec ce con ? J'étais sûre que tu ne voudrais plus jamais voir cet homme horrible. »

« Oui, mais hormis cela, c'est le meilleur Maitre de Potion en Angleterre et je suis à train de te préparer une surprise. S'il te plait Ginny. »Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois plus profondément. « Je te promets que je ne serais pas long. Retrouve-moi à Grimmauld Place dans une heure. Nous pourrons avoir un peu de temps seuls avant le diner de ce soir. »

Harry se pencha pour cueillir une fleur dans un kiosque et la donna à Ginny. « Je te promets que ce sera une soirée inoubliable. »

Ginny se relaxa, il était évident que Harry était amoureux d'elle. Elle avait paniqué quand elle avait entendu dire qu'Harry était allé à la banque tout seul. Elle voulait frapper Ron, mais les gobelins n'avaient apparemment pas gâché ses plans. Cet idiot de gobelin, Fire-quelque chose lui avait dit qu'Harry lui cherchait un cadeau dans les coffres Black. Elle lui avait dit de montrer à Harry le collier de gros diamants roses qu'elle avait vu il jurait avec ses cheveux mais elle l'aimait comme il était unique en son genre. Elle n'était plus inquiète, Harry était toujours sous son contrôle mais il avait fait des choses auxquelles elle ne s'attendait pas. Harry voulait voir Snape à propos d'une potion mais c'était une surprise pour elle. Peut-être que c'était pour une potion de fertilité afin qu'ils puissent concevoir tout de suite. « Okay, Harry je te donne une heure. »

Harry l'embrassa une nouvelle fois « Merci amour. »

Il jeta un gallion au vendeur de fleur et s'éloigna, émerveillé par ses talents d'acteur. Oh oui, Ginny Weasley, tu vas te souvenir de cette nuit pour le reste de ta vie.

Harry apparu aux portes de Hogwarts et regarda le château devant lui. Avant il considérait le bâtiment comme le plus beau qu'il n'avait jamais vu, maintenant, il voyait un tombeau, un grand tombeau volant la magie. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le bâtiment, il pensa que ce n'était pas vraiment juste de blâmer l'école pour les actions de Dumbledore, mais il se sentait trahi et la vieille foulque n'était pas là pour ressentir sa colère.

Arrivant en face des portes, il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il y a encore une semaine il était étudiant ici. Après la réunion d'aujourd'hui, il se sentait comme si une vie le séparait de ce moment-là. Entrant dans le bâtiment, il vit McGonagall, Snape et Flitwick qui s'approchaient de lui.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici aujourd'hui ? Tout va bien ? Je vois que vous portez vos robes de seigneurie. » Déclara la directrice Minerva McGonagall.

« Oui tout va bien mais j'espérais avoir une conversation en privé avec le Professeur Snape un moment puis si c'est d'accord je tiens à vous rencontrer tous les trois. »

« Bien Harry cela m'a l'air sérieux, vous n'allez pas vous dégonfler ? »

« Non, non mais si ça ne vous gêne pas Directrice j'ai beaucoup à faire et peu de temps. Pourrions-nous aller discuter dans une demi-heure ? »Dit Harry sonnant comme un homme d'affaire.

« Bien sûr nous pourrons nous rencontrer dans mon bureau. »

Harry regarda le Professeur Snape. L'homme sévère avait de longs cheveux noirs graisseux, une peau très pâle, un nez crochu qui avait été brisé à plusieurs reprises, les gens l'avaient souvent comparé à un vampire. Pour Harry, il était un puissant guerrier. Il était l'homme le plus brave qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Sans oublier qu'il était grand, il semblait qu'il y avait un corps mince et musclé sous ses robes. Sans la potion d'amour, Harry vit ses pensées se diriger vers l'homme en face de lui. L'homme parla d'une voix basse de baryton qui fit frémir le cœur d'Harry.

« Eh bien Potter que voulez-vous ? Mon temps est plus précieux que le vôtre. »

« Pourrions-nous allez quelque part en privé ? »

Sans lui répondre, le grand homme se retourna et se dirigea vers les donjons sans se préoccuper de savoir s'il était suivi. Harry du courir pour se maintenir à sa hauteur suivant les robes noires gonflées devant lui. L'homme ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il atteignit son bureau. Harry se rappela brusquement les autres fois où il avait été dans le bureau de l'homme, aucune n'avait été plaisante. Il dut se rappeler qu'il n'été plus un étudiant.

Snape se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit, regardant le garçon, non l'homme en face de lui. Oh Dieu Harry était magnifique, ses yeux étaient envoutants et il ne ressemblait plus à la copie carbone de son père. Il ne ressemblait pas au garçon tout juste diplômé. Il était un homme qui montrait jusqu'au bout des doigts qu'il était Lord. Snape avait toujours été attiré par le pouvoir et la magie du garçon l'atteignait par vagues. Snape envia la vache Weasley qui devait épouser l'homme en face de lui. « Bien. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, se souvenant de lui-même face à Magnus quelques heures plus tôt. « Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu une réunion très intéressante avec les gobelins à propos de mes biens. Il semble que plusieurs sorcières et sorciers m'ont légué les biens de leur famille et leur fortune, parmi eux il y a Lord Elijah Prince. »

Snape pâlit et tressaillit involontairement en entendant le nom. « Si vous êtes venu vous réjouir… »

« Non vous vous méprenez. Je suis venu vous rendre votre patrimoine. »Harry ouvrit la mallette, sortit le dossier et le tendit à Snape. L'homme regarda le dossier comme si c'était un animal mortel.

« Je n'accepte pas la charité. »

« Ce n'est pas de la charité, cela vous ait réellement dû. »

« Non, mon grand-père ne me pensait pas digne de sa précieuse succession. S'il voulait que je l'ais, il ne vous l'aura pas donnée. »

« Je pense que vous devriez le lire. »

« Je ne veux rien lire du tout, j'ai eu assez de mots de cet homme lorsqu'il était en vie. »

« Severus, juste lisez. »dit Harry d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Severus fut à la fois surpris et heureux d'entendre son nom sur les lèvres du garçon. Il tendit le bras et ouvrit les documents.

A qui de droit,

Moi, Elijah Sébastian Prince, déclare laisser tous mes biens, voutes, tout ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur à un vrai Prince du monde Sorcier Mr Harry James Potter. Pour mon Death Eater de petit fils Severus Snape je ne laisse rien.

Sans rien lire de plus, Severus ferma le fichier. Harry tendit les bras et posa ses mains sur celles de Severus. « S'il vous plait lisez-le en entier. »

Une partie de l'esprit de Severus voulut jeter le garçon hors de son bureau en lui claquant la porte au nez. L'autre moitié voulut faire plaisir à l'homme aux yeux émeraude en face de lui. Son coté irrationnel gagna. Il rouvrit le document.

A Mr Potter,

Je veux expliquer pourquoi j'ai choisi de vous laisser mon immense fortune et non à mon petit-fils. Ma femme et moi avons eu un seul enfant, la plus précieuse du monde Eileen. Nous avions de grands espoirs pour elle, elle aurait pu être une brillante Maitresse des Potions ou une Guérisseuse si elle l'avait voulu, cependant elle quitta le monde magique et épousa un moldu, nous avons désapprouvé…pas parce qu'il était moldu mais parce que nous avons vu qu'il était un homme cruel. Elle a refusé toutes nos tentatives pour la contacter ou pour lui venir en aide. Elle nous accusa d'être trop sévères et autoritaires elle me définit comme un dictateur et dit qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec a brisé le cœur de sa mère.

Vingt ans plus tard, le parrain de ma fille, Albus Dumbledore est venu me voir pour me dire que mon petit fils était entré à Hogwarts. Je suis immédiatement allé à l'école pour prendre des dispositions pour l'enfant. J'ai payé ses frais de scolarité et comme depuis toujours Eileen nous l'avait refusé, j'ai donné assez d'or à Albus afin de voir si l'enfant avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. J'ai demandé à voir le garçon quand il serait rentré afin qu'il me soit présenté. On m'a dit que ma fille avait fait appel au Wizengamot afin d'avoir une ordonnance pour m'empêcher de voir le garçon. Cependant, Albus proposa de m'envoyer des rapports et photos sur le garçon. J'ai facilement accepté ce que j'ai pu obtenir et j'ai donné au garçon tout ce que je pouvais à travers le Directeur.

Albus m'a envoyé plusieurs rapports sur les bagarres et le mauvais comportement du garçon et il semblait que celui-ci était un tyran comme son père. Il y eut plusieurs fois où j'ai voulu prendre d'assaut le bureau du Directeur pour voir le garçon et lui donner la correction dont il avait besoin mais, Albus m'a rappelé les fautes que j'avais faites avec Eileen et je ne voulais pas m'aliéner le garçon comme je l'avais fait avec ma fille.

Quand le garçon eut seize ans, je compris que j'avais fait une erreur en ne me battant pas pour l'emmener loin de sa mère lorsqu'il était jeune. Bien que brillant dans son travail, le garçon était un fauteur de troubles. Le Directeur m'envoya des rapports indiquant qu'il avait à plusieurs occasions mis en place des farces pour essayer d'obtenir l'expulsion de plusieurs autres enfants de famille du côté de la ''lumière' ', qu'il faisait de grands efforts pour les discréditer. Malgré ces incidents, j'ai continué de soutenir le garçon puisqu'il était mon petit-fils.

L'été avant sa sixième année à Hogwarts, le Directeur de sa Maison m'écrivit une lettre indiquant que le garçon été destiné à être un grand Maitre des Potions et qu'il avait la possibilité de faire un stage avec le meilleur maitre d'Europe durant l'été, s'il pouvait obtenir assez d'argent pour le voyage. Je me suis empressé d'envoyer assez d'or non seulement pour le voyage mais aussi pour une nouvelle garde-robe et l'équipement dont il aurait besoin à ce moment-là. J'étais très fier de lui. J'ai pris rendez-vous avec Albus à la fin de l'été pour prendre des nouvelles du garçon et de son internat j'ai découvert que le garçon n'était pas allé à son stage mais qu'il avait été avec ses amis en vacances. Pour être honnête j'ai d'abord été énervé, puis je me suis rappelé mes propres folies quand j'étais jeune.

Quand il eut l'âge, j'ai envoyé une invitation pour rencontrer le garçon et lui offrir une chance de venir vivre avec moi au Manoir Prince. Mais, malheureusement, sa mère est morte peu après et pour une quelconque raison il m'a blâmé. J'étais peiné pour ma précieuse fille mais il était trop tard pour elle, le plus que j'ai pu faire était de payer son enterrement. Mais il n'était pas trop tard pour son fils .Le peu de fois où je l'ai vu avant qu'il soit diplômé ont été désastreuses, le garçon était rempli de rage et de haine. Cependant il était toujours mon héritier et j'étais déterminé à l'aider.

Comme cadeau de fin d'étude, j'ai donné au garçon une voute avec de l'or pour payer sa maitrise de potions et pour l'aider à vivre confortablement tandis qu'il étudiait. On m'a dit par Albus que le garçon était devenu un Death Eater après son diplôme et que l'argent que je lui avais donné servait à financer la cause de Voldemort. J'étais très déçu que l'enfant aille du côté obscur. J'ai fait plusieurs tentatives pour lui parler et le faire revenir du bon côté, mais rien n'y fit. A ma grande honte, j'ai encore envoyé de l'argent dans la voute du garçon, alors qu'il peut avoir été utilisé pour le mal, je n'y ai pas prêté attention j'aimais le garçon et puisque l'argent était la seule chose qu'il acceptait de ma part, je lui donnais volontiers.

C'est seulement quand j'ai entendu que les potions du garçon étaient utilisées pour mutiler, tuer et torturer d'autres manières que j'ai finalement décider d'arrêter de l'aider. Avec l'aide d'Albus, j'ai été introduit dans l'Ordre pour aider à combattre l'homme qui avait influencé mon petit-fils. Ma logique était que, si je pouvais me débarrasser de Voldemort, peut être mon Severus aurait une chance. Etant un vieil homme, je ne pouvais pas me battre mais j'ai offert une aide financière.

Lorsque vous avez vaincu le Dark Lord, je me suis réjoui, il y avait une chance de sauver mon petit-fils. J'ai donné à Albus beaucoup d'or afin d'engager les meilleurs avocats pour l'aider à sortir d'Azkaban-coupable ou non je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Albus témoigna que le garçon avait travaillé comme espion et encouru de grands risques pour aider l'Ordre. J'étais tellement heureux, le garçon n'était pas mauvais, il y avait de l'espoir.

J'ai rencontré mon bon ami après le procès et découvert que Albus avait menti pour m'aider à sortir le garçon d'Azkaban. Il m'a dit que le garçon était en effet un espion, mais qu'il avait était envoyé espionné l'Ordre par Voldemort. Il me racontait des histoires comme quoi il torturait des étudiants mais en tant que faveur personnelle envers moi il avait empêché l'enfermement du garçon. J'ai été très déçu mais il restait encore un peu d'espoir. J'ai gardé le garçon en tant qu'héritier dans l'espoir que l'influence positive d'Albus le changerait.

Puis, environ un mois après que le garçon ait été libéré d'Azkaban, les Longbottom ont été attaqués. Albus me dit que même si le garçon n'était pas impliqué physiquement, il avait soutenu financièrement le groupe. Albus soupçonnait le garçon de travailler sur des potions et sorts destinés à faire revenir l'homme démoniaque à la vie. A ce moment-là, j'ai déshérité mon petit-fils, je ne voulais plus le financer lui et ses projets fous et j'ai arrêté toutes les transactions lui étant destinées.

Je voulais d'abord léguer mes richesses à l'Ordre du Phœnix et pendant quelques années je l'ai laissé comme bénéficiaire principal plutôt que mon petit-fils. Une part de moi priait toujours pour que le garçon change et se tourne vers le côté de la lumière mais je n'ai jamais eu aucune indication comme quoi il l'ait fait.

Si vous lisez ceci, cela signifie qu'au moment de ma mort mon petit fils n'a pas changé et est resté un Death Eater fidèle. Albus a indiqué que Voldemort n'avait pas disparu et qu'avec des partisans comme Severus il reviendra un jour. Il m'a également confié que vous étiez destiné à combattre et détruire ce mal une fois pour toute. J'ai donc décidé de vous léguer toute ma fortune afin de vous aider à combattre cet homme fou. Espérons que cela vous aide à arrêter mon petit-fils, lui empêcher de faire des erreurs supplémentaires. Utilisez ma richesse comme bon vous semble et j'espère que vous réussirez à empêcher d'autres enfants de tomber du côté du mal.

Je vous souhaite l'amour d'un grand père.

Elijah Prince.

Harry regarda l'homme tandis qu'il lisait la lettre. Il se rappelait les souvenirs qu'il avait vus dans la pensine où, à l'école, le jeune Severus était taquiné car il portait des robes de seconde main. Harry savait que Severus avait dû avoir des temps difficiles dans la Maison Slytherin avec les sangs purs élitistes car il était un sang mêlé pauvre. Il était sûr que Dumbledore avait pris pour lui-même l'argent qu'Elijah Prince avait envoyé.

Severus posa le document sur son bureau, se leva si vite que la chaise derrière lui tomba sur le sol.

« Ce ne sont que des mensonges ! Mon grand-père était un homme froid et sans cœur qui n'a jamais pris soin de moi ou de ma mère .Nous avons souffert tandis qu'il vivait dans son manoir. Il a ignoré tous les cris d'appel de ma mère quand elle était malade et mourante, il n'est jamais venu. Je n'ai jamais rien obtenu de cet homme et à cause de SON statut je ne pouvais pas avoir d'aide. Ma mère a supplié Dumbledore pour qu'il me permette d'aller à l'école car nous n'avions pas assez d'argent. Tout au long de ces sept ans j'ai porté des robes de seconde main et j'avais à peine assez d'argent pour mes livres. Malefoy a payé mon stage d'été et j'ai dû le remboursé par le sang. J'ai vendu mon âme au Dark Lord pour ma maitrise de potion. Cet homme ne s'en est jamais soucié. »Tandis qu'il se justifié la voix de Severus devenait de plus en plus forte. Cela rappela à Harry l'époque où l'homme l'avait trouvé dans sa pensine, il s'attendait à ce qu'il commence à lui jeter les choses qui viennent.

Harry attendit une pause dans la diatribe de l'homme pour l'informer calmement. « Albus Dumbledore a volé plus de vingt millions de gallions de la voute Potter ces quinze dernières années et cinq autres de la voute Black pour son usage personnel. Il en a volé plus au nom de l'Ordre du Phœnix. »

Severus regarda le garçon comme s'il avait deux têtes.

Harry continua, « Gringotts a des raisons de croire que au cours des soixante dernières années il a manipulé plus d'un billion de gallions d'or et d'objets pour le compte de Hogwarts. »C'était la somme que Fireforge avait estimée en combinant les richesses des quatre fondateurs.

Severus était abasourdi, il désigna les documents devant lui. « Vous voulez dire que cela est entièrement vrai ? »

Harry acquiesça, « Je crois que vous ne pouvez pas mentir sur un testament magique. Votre grand père avait confiance en son ami. Il a vraiment cru que vous receviez l'argent qu'il vous avait envoyé. Tout ce qu'il a écrit était vrai à ses yeux. Si vous consultez cette liste, vous verrez qu'il y a une voute à votre nom et une autre pour votre mère. Il avait temporairement gelé la vôtre mais ne l'a jamais fermée. Seule celle de votre mère a été scellée à sa mort. »

Severus feuilleta les documents jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au parchemin contenant les listes de Gringotts ce qui confirma les propos de Harry .Il regarda Harry, presque sans le voir, c'était trop difficile à gérer. Harry s'approcha, prit la main de l'homme et le conduisit vers une chaise à proximité. Il était sûr que Severus était complètement effondré n'importe qui le serait.

Il appela un des elfes de maison dont il se souvenait. « Twinky, peux-tu apporter un verre de Firewhisky pour le Professeur Snape, merci. »

Le petit elfe disparut et réapparut en un battement de cœur, il plaça le verre dans la main de Severus.

Severus but le verre d'un coup. Il se tourna pour regarder Harry et murmura « Mon grand-père m'a aimé ? »La déclaration brisa presque le cœur d'Harry il comprenait cela, en se rappelant comment il se sentait plus jeune en grandissant avec les Dursley, et en sachant qu'il n'était pas aimé. Il savait comment Severus devait se sentir en pensant que son grand père ne lui prêtait aucune attention, et à présent il savait que ce n'était pas vrai.

« Oui, votre grand père vous aimait beaucoup vous et votre mère et il était très fier de vous Severus. »

Severus Snape fit quelque chose que personne ne pourrait croire même si Harry montrait ceci dans une pensine plus tard. Il pleura.

Pendant un moment, Harry fut choqué puis il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit il prit l'homme dans une étreinte et lui permit de pleurer sur son épaule.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : La réunion

Les minutes qui suivirent, Harry soutint l'homme qui avait été le fléau de son existence les sept dernières années. Severus pleura comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et quand il n'eut plus de larmes il se laissa tenir par les bras forts qui l'entouraient. Il sentit un poids le quitter presque comme si les toxines noires de son cœur avaient été drainées. A ce moment, il se sentait en sécurité, il ne voulait pas quitter les bras qui le soutenaient.

Le moment fut brisé quand l'elfe de maison de la Directrice, Tibbs apparu. « Excusez-moi Lord Black et Professeur Snape. La Directrice vous attend tous les deux dans son bureau et voudrait savoir si vous avez fini votre réunion. »

Severus regarda Harry avec des yeux suppliants. «Je ne peux pas faire face à cet homme, son portrait est là-bas, je ne veux pas le voir, pas maintenant. »

Harry acquiesça, il avait oublié que le portrait de Dumbledore devait se trouver dans le bureau de la Directrice. « Merci Tibbs, peux-tu s'il te plait demander à la Directrice s'il serait possible que nous fassions la réunion dans la Salle sur Demande, dis-lui que je lui expliquerais après. »

Tibbs s'inclina et disparu.

Harry regarda Severus. « Vous devriez aller vous rafraichir un peu. Je veux vraiment que vous soyez à cette réunion. Je vais vous attendre ici. »

Severus acquiesça et partit par la porte au fond de son bureau. Harry supposa qu'elle conduisait à ses quartiers personnels.

Tibbs revint rapidement. « La Directrice a dit qu'elle et le Professeur Flitwick vous rejoindraient au septième étage. »

« Merci. Peux-tu me faire une faveur et arranger la Salle en une sorte de salle commune avec quatre fauteuils confortables et éventuellement un peu de thé, nous serons là-bas pour un moment. »

« Bien sûr, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous servir jeune maitre. »

Tibbs partit une fois encore et Severus entra dans la pièce, semblant porter un masque stoïque comme si la dernière demi-heure ne s'était pas déroulée.

« Potter, si jamais vous le dites à quelqu'un… »Commença-t-il.

Harry leva la main pour faire taire l'homme. « Severus ce qui s'est passé ici, restera ici, je n'en ferais jamais mention. »

Severus hocha la tête sachant qu'Harry savait tenir parole comme il l'avait fait après avoir regardé dans sa pensine.

Les deux hommes marchèrent rapidement vers la salle du septième étage où la Directrice et le minuscule maitre de charmes les attendaient. D'un coup d'œil à Severus Minerva sut que quelque chose n'allait pas et décida qu'elle parlerait plus tard dans la soirée au jeune professeur.

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu longtemps ? »demanda Harry poliment.

« Non, nous venons juste d'arriver. »

« Bien je suis sûr que Tibbs a tout installé. »

Harry ouvrit la porte sur une pièce chaude ressemblant à une version plus petite et confortable de la salle commune Gryffindor. Il y avait quatre fauteuils disposés face à la cheminée et une petite table avec un service à thé au milieu d'un côté il y avait une petite table avec une carafe de vin, une bouteille de Firewhisky et des glaçons. Harry sourit, c'était comme rentrer à la maison.

Harry passa les quarante-cinq minutes suivantes à raconter sa journée aux trois professeurs et dire tout ce que les gobelins lui avaient annoncé. A trois reprises Minerva McGonagall dû être interrompu car elle voulait détruire le portrait de Dumbledore. Severus sourit (et intérieurement sauta de joie) et Minerva et Flitwick se levèrent et crièrent d'incrédulité quand il leur dit à propos de Ginny et des Weasley. Severus et à leur grande surprise Flitwick se servir un verre de Firewhisky quand il sortit la lettre de Riddle et leur lut. Quand Harry eut finit, les trois professeurs semblaient prêt à tuer, étant tous très protecteurs envers le jeune Lord face à eux. Bien qu'Harry ne fasse pas mention de cela, Severus parla alors aux deux autres, de la lettre de son grand père et du fait qu'Harry lui redonne les possessions des Prince. Minerva s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Severus, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, se rappelant combien le jeune homme avait souffert dans sa jeunesse.

« Pourquoi aurait il fait de telles choses ? Ça n'a pas de sens. »déclara Minerva au groupe.

« Oui je dois avouer que moi aussi je suis perplexe. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Albus serait allé à de telles extrémités. Bien que je n'approuve pas, je peux comprendre la logique derrière les rituels d'héritage de sécurisait les salles et protégeait l'école mais pour tout le reste je ne comprends pas. Albus a toujours été du côté de la lumière or toutes les choses que vous avez dites sont à la limite de la magie noire. »répondit Filius.

« A la limite ? Les sorts de compulsion, les philtres d'amour, envoyer un homme innocent à Azkaban, prendre l'or des Potter, Black et Prince, frauder, ces choses ne sont pas de la magie blanche. »dit Minerva avec colère.

« Albus n'était pas un sorcier sombre. »dit Filius.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il était blanc non plus, il était plus probablement gris. »Mis en avant Harry.

« Pourquoi aller à de telles extrémités pour contrôler Harry ? »Dit Minerva comme si elle essayait de contenir sa colère.

« Pour faire de Harry un parfait soldat obéissant. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait déjà vu Harry comme un enfant. Il le voyait comme une arme qu'il pouvait utiliser comme il le voulait. »Répondit Severus.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas me former ? Pourquoi bloquer ma magie ? Je veux dire, j'aurais dû avoir toute ma magie pour combattre Voldemort. Pourquoi ne pas me former à gérer et développer ma magie, ne pas la bloquer. »Demanda Harry.

« Mais vous avez vaincu le Dark Lord. Même avec tous les blocs sur votre magie vous l'avez vaincu. Cela expliquerait tous les tests la Pierre Philosophale, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, c'était des tests susceptibles de voir si vous étiez assez puissant pour vous battre et de le faire avec les blocs sur votre magie. »Suggéra Severus.

« Albus risquait beaucoup pour tester Harry. Pourquoi faire tous ses problèmes pour protéger le château, si c'est pour risquer la vie des enfants dans le processus. Demanda Minerva.

« Le seul enfant qui était vraiment en danger était Harry. Albus était prêt à sacrifier Harry pour le plus grand bien. »Dit Filius, avec une voix froide et énervée.

« Mais, et à propos de Severus ? Dumbledore a détruit sa vie et lui a refusé le pouvoir dont il disait qu'il était le plus puissant l'amour. Vous ne pouvez pas dire qu'il ait fait cela pour le plus grand bien. »Dit Harry semblant en colère.

« Albus n'a jamais vraiment aimé les Slytherins. »dit Severus.

« Non, il a commencé ceci avant que vous soyez réparti, ou alors il aurait dit à votre mère que votre grand-père avait payé vos frais de scolarité et était disposé à prendre soin de vous deux. »ajouta Filius.

« Peut-être qu'il voulait juste l'or et les possessions Prince. »

« C'est beaucoup de travail pour mettre la main sur ces biens, biens qu'il aurait pu ne pas obtenir plus tard. Il doit y avoir plus. »dit Severus.

« Qu'est-ce que Albus cherchait à faire en vous empêchant d'avoir une relation avec votre grand- père ? »demanda Minerva en regardant Severus.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il espérait atteindre, mais ce qu'il a fait m'a mis directement sur le chemin du Dark Lord. Pendant des années, la seule chose qui m'a retenu était Lily mais après notre cinquième année… »Severus mit sa tête dans ses mains. Minerva posa à nouveau sa main sur son l'épaule pour le réconforter.

Le groupe resta silencieux quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se lève et verse une tasse de thé pour Severus, qui l'a pris sans la boire, il la berça juste.

« Qu'allez-vous faire au sujet de l'or que la donzelle a pris ? »dit Minerva en changeant de sujet. Elle avait une expression calme sur le visage mais Harry remarqua ses lèvres pincées. Après des années d'expérience, il savait que la Directrice était très en colère. « Vous n'allez pas vous marier ? »

« Non, le mariage sera annulé. J'ai fait en sorte que personne ne puisse accéder à mes voutes ou à mes maisons. J'ai officiellement déclaré ne plus être engagé avec elle et j'ai rendez-vous avec Ginny quand j'aurai fini ici. »

« Avez-vous déjà mis dans le journal un avis annulant le mariage ? »

« Non je vais d'abord l'annoncer ce soir au diner et demain j'irai placer quelque chose dans le Prophet. »

« Bien. Allez-vous faire arrêter ces voleurs ? »

« Non l'argent qu'ils ont déjà pris je leur laisse. Les gobelins ne pensent pas qu'Arthur ou les autres Weasley soient impliqués et un scandale pourrait détruire la position d'Arthur en tant que Sous-secrétaire du Ministre. Tout le travail que Arthur et ce nouveau Ministère a accompli si difficilement serait perdu. Je ne pense pas que Kingsley y survive si Arthur est impliqué. Donc je veux garder cela sous silence. »

« Je ne vois pas Arthur être d'accord avec vous. C'est un homme intègre et il voudra au moins vous rembourser l'or. »dit Severus en croisant ses bras devant lui.

« J'aurais dit la même chose de Molly mais vous avez raison Arthur est un homme bien. Il voudra aussi démissionner de son poste. »ajouta Minerva.

« Molly vient d'une riche a dû être dur pour elle de voir ses enfants ne pas avoir ce qu'elle a eu, spécialement Ginevra. Molly fait passer ses enfants avant toute chose. Arthur pour sa part met l'honneur et l'intégrité en premier. Ce sera difficile de le convaincre de ne pas démissionner. »Ajouta Filius tandis qu'il se servait un tasse de thé.

« S'il le fait ce ne sera pas parce que je lui aurait demandé. Je ne veux pas qu'il quitte le Ministère. Il fait un excellent travail, non seulement en reconstruisant le monde sorcier mais aussi en développant des liens avec le gouvernement moldu. Nous ne survivrons pas si un autre 'Fudge' ou un autre 'Umbridge' était en charge du Ministère. Ce n'est pas seulement lui un scandale pourrait détruire les chances des autres Weasley d'avoir une vie décente. Même si je ne dis pas beaucoup sur ceci, je sais ce que sera la réaction du public contre ceux qui ont souillé leur précieux Elu. Les carrières de Bill, Charlie et celle de Percy plus particulièrement seront totalement ruinées. Les jumeaux pourront survivre mais je crains les conséquences. Il est préférable de laisser cela, le montant d'argent qu'ils ont pris est relativement petit, le véritable voleur et le conspirateur principal est mort et je traiterai avec Ginny à ma façon. »La puissance qui s'échappait de Harry rappela aux autres qu'il était bien l'Homme Qui avait Vaincu le Dark Lord.

« Etes-vous sûr que vous pourrez leur faire face ? La potion est-elle totalement hors de votre organisme ? »Demanda Severus.

« Oui la majeure partie. La médicomage Marchak a dit qu'il peut y avoir quelques effets persistants pendant environ un mois mais les anneaux Potter et Black devraient me protéger. Je ne suis pas inquiet. »

Filius posa sa tasse de thé et se tourna vers Harry. « Je tiens à faire mon propre scanner pour voir quels charmes ont été placés sur vous. La médicomage Marchak vous a fait un examen médical. Je peux faire une vérification détaillée des sorts cachés. »

Harry acquiesça et se leva. Filius fit une série de charmes et des fils de magie dorée s'échappa de sa baguette et entoura Harry. Ensuite le maitre de charmes sortit un parchemin de sa poche et les fils d'or laissèrent Harry et allèrent dans le parchemin.

Filius Flitwick regarda le parchemin et laissa échapper une injure Harry ne pensait pas que le minuscule professeur la connaissait. Les sourcils de Severus disparurent sous ses cheveux et Minerva poussa un halètement choqué, depuis toutes les années qu'ils le connaissaient ils ne l'avaient jamais entendu dire de gros mots et encore moins d'injure.

Il regarda Harry et lui passa le parchemin. Filius se tourna vers la Directrice et lui dit : «En plus de ce que la médicomage Marchak a identifié les blocs sur la magie de Harry et les charmes de compulsions, il y a plusieurs charmes de loyauté et de répulsion sur lui, ils sont désormais très faibles et même inexistants mais ils ont d'abord étaient très forts. Il a été plusieurs fois oubliété et sa magie a été siphonnée au moins quatre fois .Le rituel d'Hogwarts a laissé des cicatrices sur son cœur magique. Il y a aussi un charme inconnu qui doit avoir été jeté sur lui quand il était enfant et même moi je ne peux l'identifier. »

Ce fut au tour de Minerva de laisser échapper une malédiction tandis qu'elle se rasseyait. « Comment cet homme a-t-il osé ! »

« Le parchemin montre aussi que Harry a été sévèrement abusé au cours des années. Ses os et ses muscles ont été prédestinés à être sous-développés et il lui manque plusieurs vaccins moldus et magiques. »

« Filius pourriez-vous supprimer tous les blocs et charmes sur Harry ? »

« Oui mais il faudra un certain temps et beaucoup de magie .Harry, pourriez-vous revenir ce soir après votre diner et rester un certain temps ? Nous pourrions au cours de la semaine qui arrive ou des deux, enlever tous les charmes et blocs. Nous pourrons également nous arranger pour que Poppy vous donne les vaccins dont vous avez besoin. »

« J'ai une autre réunion avec les gobelins demain pour aller sur plusieurs lieus dont j'ai hérités, mais oui je voudrais vraiment passer une semaine ou deux ici parce qu'après ce soir je pourrais avoir besoin de disparaitre durant un temps. Bien que j'apprécie Poppy, je souhaiterais revenir à la médicomage Marchak. Je lui demanderais pour les vaccinations. »

« Harry, vous pourrez rester aussi longtemps que vous le voulez .Le fait que votre héritage Gryffindor ait fusionné dans le château, fait que vous êtes une part de lui et que vous êtes toujours le bienvenu. Je vais vous préparer un appartement dans la tour des invités, qui sera à vous une fois pour toutes. »

Severus se tourna vers la Directrice. « Minerva et à propos de Neville ? »

« Si cela ne vous gêne pas je lui parlerai moi-même. Ce sera mieux venant d'un camarade victime lui-aussi. »

« Harry, Neville est invité à la fête du mariage de sorte qu'il devrait être là ce soir. Je vais envoyer une invitation à la fois à lui et à sa grand-mère, et je vais aussi préparer un appartement pour Neville. »

Severus regarda le jeune homme. Harry était passé par tant et avait encore la force de persévérer. Harry n'avait jamais dévié dans les ténèbres comme lui je suppose que c'était le vrai courage Gryffindor c'est tout ce que pensait Severus en lui-même. Le problème était que Severus était un Slytherin et que les Slytherins se vengeaient et il voulait voir cette suffisante Molly Weasley obtenir son dû. Elle avait toujours parlé devant lui durant les réunions de l'Ordre et fait des commentaires sur le sale Death Eater à coté de ses enfants.

« Harry, je sais que ce soir c'est pour la fête du mariage mais…Je pense que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'un soutien supplémentaire ce soir. »

Minerva regarda le jeune professeur, elle l'avait connu quand il avait onze ans et savait qu'il y avait plus qu'un besoin de soutenir 'Harry'. Quand Severus avait-il commencé à l'appeler Harry ? C'était intéressant mais elle ne s'en préoccuperait pas pour le moment.

« Eh bien le mariage étant annulé, ce sera juste un diner normal. »Harry s'arrêta un moment et dit avec un sourire « Severus vous pouvez venir ce soir à deux conditions. »

Severus leva juste son sourcil.

« D'abord vous devez enlever la crasse de vos cheveux. »

« Ce n'est pas de la crasse, c'est une protection contre la chaleur et la fumée quand je brasse des potions nuisibles. »

« …Et vous ne faites pas de brassage ce soir, et de deux, vous ne pouvez pas venir en noir. »

Minerva et Filius rirent alors que le jeune Gryffindor montrait son côté Slytherin.

Severus hocha la tête.

« Super alors ça ne me dérange pas. Je sais que Minerva est déjà invitée mais ce serais bien que vous veniez tous les trois. »

« Harry je voudrais voir Ginevra et Molly obtenir ce qui leur est dû. »dit Filius en jetant un regard complice à Severus. « Je tiens à faire quelques recherches sur les charmes qui ont été placés sur vous. Il y a aussi quelques questions auxquelles j'ai besoin de répondre avant que vous reveniez ce soir. Si c'est ok pour vous, je voudrais un peu de sang il y a certaines choses que je dois vérifier, ce charme inconnu est gênant. »

Harry était hésitant, d'horribles choses c'étaient passées quand les gens lui avaient pris son sang mais il comprit pourquoi il en avait besoin et il faisait confiance au professeur, donc il acquiesça. Filius sortit une petite valise argenté qui rappela à Harry un étui à cigarettes mais à l'intérieur il y a avait de petites feuilles qui ressemblaient à un mince parchemin. Il sortit deux feuilles et transfigura l'une en aiguille et l'autre en une fiole. Il prit ensuite un peu de sang et le déversa dans la fiole. Il empocha la fiole .Il transfigura de nouveau l'aiguille en feuille et la jeta dans la cheminée.

Tibbs apparu. « Je suis vraiment désolé Directrice, Lord Potter-Black, Professeurs, mais Ginevra Weasley veut parler à Lord Potter-Black par Cheminette, elle dit que c'est très important. »

« Cette fille me rend fou. Je n'avais jamais remarqué avant mais elle m'a traquée, voulant savoir chacun de mes mouvements. Avant je trouvais ça mignon qu'elle s'en inquiète, maintenant terriblement ennuyant. »

« C'était la potion et les sorts de contraintes. Maintenant la potion est hors de votre système et les charmes ont été bloqués .Vous devriez être bien elle s'inquiète juste que vous trouviez ces méfaits. »

« Harry êtes-vous okay pour lui faire face ce soir ? Votre magie pulse, vous avez besoin de vous calmer ou vous ferez quelque chose que vous regretteriez. "

« Quand j'ai fait face au tueur de mes parents j'étais très calme et ma magie était sous contrôle. Je ne vais pas enfreindre la loi et la tuer ou la blesser mais elle sera traitée. »Les trois professeurs étaient inquiets mais lui faisaient confiance.

« Tibbs, si elle parle encore par Cheminette dis-lui que je suis déjà parti et que je suis sur le chemin de la maison. »

Tibbs salua et sortit.

Harry se leva. « J'ai vraiment besoin d'y aller et de traiter avec elle. Je veux en finir avec elle avant le diner de ce soir. »

« Bien sur Harry, nous serons là pour vous soutenir ce soir. Vous reviendrez ici avec nous ? »

« Oui, je demanderais à Kreacher d'amener mes choses ici avant de devoir aller au Burrow ce soir. »

« Je vais y aller maintenant et demander à l'elfe de maison Odgen de mettre en place des appartements pour vous et Neville. »

« Merci Minerva, Professeurs je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans votre aide. »

« Harry, je suis heureuse que vous nous fassiez confiance pour venir ici demander de l'aide. Vous savez que nous serons toujours là pour vous. »dit Minerva avec un sourire.

« Harry vous avez sauvé le monde. Il est juste que maintenant nous vous sauvions. »dit Flitwick et s'inclina vers Harry. « Je vous verrais ce soir. Je vais à la bibliothèque Ravenclaw, j'ai besoin de faire des recherches. »

Harry rit il pensa à Hermione, tandis qu'il regardait le minuscule professeur partir. « Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Hermione n'était pas à Ravenclaw. »

Minerva rit aussi. « Je ne me suis jamais demandé pourquoi les gens étaient placé dans ma maison, je suis juste reconnaissante qu'ils le soient. »

Harry et Severus marchaient en silence dans les couloirs. Alors qu'ils approchaient des portes, Severus parla. « Harry, vous avez dit que les gobelins soupçonnaient seulement les trois Weasley ? »

« Oui. Ginny, Ron et Mme Weasley. »

« Pas Miss Granger ? »

« Non pas Hermione. »

« Quand Miss Granger et Mr Weasley ont-ils commençaient à sortir ensemble ? »

« Eh bien à un moment durant notre sixiè… »Harry s'arrêta et regarda Severus. « Il a utilisé Hermione il a aussi utilisé la potion sur elle. »

« Je vérifierais ce soir. Je vais faire un antidote pour la potion d'amour. Je vais aussi demander à Filius des charmes pour bloquer les sorts de contrainte. »

« Merci, Severus, j'apprécie vraiment. »Les deux continuèrent à marcher tranquillement vers la porte avant.

Tandis que Severus marchait, tout ce à quoi il pensait était comment sa vie avait changée au cours des deux dernières heures. Il se tourna et regarda Harry, se rappela soudainement comment il s'était senti dans ses bras. Il sentir la chaleur monter sur son visage.

Harry vit le rougissement sur le visage du Maitre de Potion, mais fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait causé mais il espérait que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec lui.

Ils atteignirent les portes trop vite à leur gout. Harry s'arrêta. « Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. »

Severus hocha simplement la tête. Il leva les yeux et regarda le bel homme en face de lui. « Merci pour tout Harry et spécialement pour la succession de mon grand-père. Je suis très reconnaissant. »

Harry se reprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Severus le remercie ou, du moins, sans sarcasme ou dédain. Pas sûr de savoir comment répondre, Harry tendit sa main et Severus la prit et la secoua.

« De rien. »

Ils se tinrent la main plus longtemps que nécessaire avant que Harry ne décide de partir et, sans rien dire de plus, il disparut.

Severus resta une minute à regarder la place vide avant de tourner les talons et de retourner au château.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Traiter avec Ginny

Harry apparut dans le parc en face du numéro 12 Grimmauld Place, sa maison. Il savait que Ginny était à l'intérieur, à l'attendre. Il avait passé près de deux heures à Hogwarts alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il y rester seulement pour une heure. Ces choses l'auraient dérangé avant mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, il ne s'en souciait plus. Il était son propre maitre et après ce soir il sera loin de ceux qui n'en avaient qu'après sa notoriété et son argent. Ce soir il sera loin de Ginevra Weasley.

Soupirant, il grimpa les escaliers de sa maison. Elle était totalement cachée du monde moldu et peu de sorciers pouvaient la voir. Comme il n'avait pas besoin de frapper, il ouvrit la porte et rentra. Il fut accueilli par le bruit de la voix grinçante de Walburga Black qui criait après Ginny, laquelle criait à son tour sur le portrait de l'ancienne Lady Black et sur Kreacher, le vieil elfe de maison. Depuis qu'Harry avait gagné la loyauté de Kreacher, l'elfe de maison le traitait avec bonté et enthousiasme il était toujours un peu bizarre mais cela ne dérangeait pas Harry. Le portrait avait également arrêté de protester contre sa présence dans la maison et de fait, ils avaient eu une conversation agréable sur certaines des aventures d'Harry. Harry pensait que Kreacher avait dû beaucoup parler avec le portrait pour le faire changer d'avis à propos d'Harry.

« Pourquoi tous ces cris ? Ginny pourquoi es-tu à train de crier sur Lady Black ? »

Ginny le regarda avec un regard qui lui rappela sa mère quand elle était sur le point de gronder les jumeaux.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu serais rentré depuis une heure. J'ai appelé Hogwarts et ils m'ont dit que tu étais en réunion .J'ai pensé que quelque chose avait dû t'arriver alors j'ai dit à cet elfe d'aller te trouver, il a refusé. »

« Donc, que s'est-il passé avec Lady Black ? »

« Elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas faire ce que je voulais. »

Le portrait arrêta de crier et regarda Harry tandis qu'il écoutait la diatribe de la fille. Harry se tourna vers le portrait et essaya de ne pas montrer sa surprise quand le portrait fit une révérence et baissa la tête.

« Bonjour, Lord Black. »

Harry se souvint alors qu'il portait l'anneau et les armoiries des Black.

Il baissa la tête. « Bonjour, Lady Walburga, je suis désolé que Ginny vous ai dérangée. »

« Je l'ai dérangée ! Elle devrait être brulée sur son mur. »

Ignorant Ginny, Harry continua à s'adresser au portrait. « Elle ne vous dérangera plus. »

« Je vous remercie Lord Black mais ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète mais pour Kreacher. Cette immonde fille l'a giflé quand il a refusé d'aller vous chercher. Je lui ai rappelée qu'en tant que future Lady Potter, elle devait se comporter comme une Lady. Elle ne devra jamais contester son mari ou l'embarrasser en public par l'envoi de serviteur pour le voir ou le chercher, surtout s'il lui a été dit que vous étiez en réunion. L'elfe de maison a plus de bienséance qu'elle. Elle doit apprendre où est sa place, surtout maintenant que je sais qu'elle va être Lady Black. »

« Qui est-elle pour penser qu'elle puisse me dire quoi faire, elle est juste un morceau de papier sur le mur ! »cria Ginny.

« Elle, Ginevra, c'est Lady Walburga Black, et tu ferais mieux de te rappeler que c'était sa maison et que c'est par la volonté de la Maison des Black que tu es invitée dans cette maison. »

Ginny avait flanché quand Harry l'appela par son propre prénom, mais sa colère était grandissante face à la situation. « Une invitée, c'est ce que je suis, une INVITEE ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas mariés. Je dois insister Ginevra, pour que tu t'excuses. »

« Quoi ! Je ne vais pas m'excuser auprès de cette sorcière. »

« Ginevra tu vas t'excuser et tu vas le faire maintenant. »La magie d'Harry pulsait à présent et même Kreacher commençait à reculer. Il était évident que c'était une bataille qu'Harry ne perdrait pas.

Ginny sentit la puissance. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce pouvoir venant d'Harry avant. Elle avait entendu Ron en parler à l'occasion mais ne l'avait jamais ressenti. Une partie de son esprit la supplia de s'y conformer mais l'autre partie se dit que Harry lui appartenait. Il était à elle, elle était sa maitresse et elle devait le remettre à sa place. Tranquillement et sans baguette, elle jeta le sort de contrainte que sa mère lui avait appris pour contrôler Harry. Harry sentit le charme le heurter, mais il savait que les anneaux le protégeaient. Son esprit était préparé à cela car il avait mis ses boucliers.

« Ginevra, j'attends. »Son ton était sérieux.

Elle était confuse, pourquoi ça ne marchait pas. Cela avait marché l'année dernière. Elle essaya une autre tactique. Elle fit la moue et marcha d'une manière séduisante vers lui. « Oh, Harry j'étais juste inquiète pour toi. »

Harry regarda la femme qu'il pensait aimer jusqu'à ce matin et tandis qu'elle essayait sa magie sur lui, tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était Salope.

Ginny s'approcha, souriant et pensant je l'ai maintenant. Elle se pencha vers lui pressant sa poitrine sur son torse et la soulevant de sorte qu'elle l'attire plus.

Harry la prit par le bras et la força à se tourner vers la peinture. « Maintenant Ginevra je ne le demanderais pas une fois de plus. »Sa voix était froide et sérieuse. C'était un ton auquel personne ne désobéirait.

« Je suis désolé Lady Black. »

Le portrait donna un léger signe de tête montrant qu'elle acceptait les excuses, bien qu'elles fussent forcées. « Merci Lord Black. Je vois qu'au moins vous apprenez sur votre rôle et vos responsabilités. Je sais que mon fils a fait un bon choix en vous nommant comme son successeur. »

« Merci, votre approbation est très appréciée et je m'excuse encore pour le comportement de Ginny, cela ne se reproduira pas. Kreacher je te remercie pour avoir fait ce que tu pensais juste. »

« Les remerciements ne sont pas nécessaires Lord Black. »Le vieil elfe de maison baissa la tête ne voulant pas montrer combien il était heureux.

« Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Ginny et moi devons discuter. »Avec une légère inclinaison de la tête en direction du portrait, Harry conduisit Ginny vers les escaliers conduisant à la chambre qu'ils utilisaient. La chambre était la même que celle qu'il avait utilisé la première fois qu'il était venu dans la maison avant sa cinquième année quand Sirius était encore en vie. Il n'avait jamais cherché à utiliser la chambre de Maitre, bien qu'il soupçonna que cette chambre ait été nettoyée et préparée.

Il laissa Ginny commencer quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'étaient tous ces propos Harry ? Parce que tu vas devenir mon mari, tu penses que tu peux être un Lord envers moi, c'est ça. »

« Ginny, Lady Black a raison si tu veux te marier et te lier avec la Maison Potter et la maison Black tu dois apprendre comment te comporter de manière appropriée. »

« Je ne vais pas changer qui je suis parce que tu veux jouer au grand Lord. »

« J'ai des nouvelles pour toi Ginny, je ne joue pas, je suis un grand Lord. »dit-il froidement en lui montrant les anneaux qu'il portait à présent.

« Comment l'as-tu découvert ? »murmura-t-elle.

« J'ai eu une merveilleuse conversation avec les gobelins qui s'occupent de mes biens. »Harry fit une pause, son côté Slytherin revenant en avant, il voulait donner à la fille un peu plus de corde pour se pendre. Il décida d'utiliser un de ses tours contre elle, il continua utilisant un ton doux et séducteur. « Ginny, je pensais que tu aimerais l'idée d'être la nouvelle Lady Potter-Black. Si je n'avais pas accepté les titres, tu n'aurais pas pu les porter. »

« Donc, ça veut dire que je suis maintenant Lady Potter-Black ? »

« Tu ne pourras porter ce titre que si nous sommes légalement mariés. »

« Oh Harry, je suis si contente. Je te pardonne d'avoir été si insensible à l'instant. »Ginny accourut vers lui et l'embrassa.

« J'ai réalisé aujourd'hui que la voute des Black avait beaucoup plus d'argent que je le pensais. Donc, nous pourrons dépenser plus. »Dit Harry tandis qu'il commençait doucement à la déshabillait. Il embrassa son épaule nue. « Je pensais que nous pourrions construire une maison à Paris ou peut -être une en Toscane comme celle des Zabini. »

Ginny ferma les yeux tandis que les lèvres d'Harry touchaient son cou.

« Il suffit de penser combien tes amis seraient jaloux. »

« Hmmm, les gobelins ne te l'ont pas dit ? »

« Me dire quoi Ginny ? »

Ses robes tombèrent en tas sur le sol.

« Oh rien Harry. »

Avec un geste de la main, les sous- vêtements de la jeune fille disparurent.

Les doigts d'Harry caressaient ses seins. « Tu sais Ginny, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire l'amour sous la pleine lune italienne. »Son autre main se déplaça le long de ses cotes s'arrêtant finalement sur son fessier. Il caressa lentement la peau, faisant frissonner la fille. Sa tête retomba et elle arqua un peu le dos.

« Oh Harry. »

« Tu ne veux pas me faire vivre mes rêves Ginny ? »Il baissa la tête et lécha son mamelon.

« Si Harry, mais tu n'as pas besoin de construire de maison à Paris ou en Toscane, tu as déjà des maisons là-bas et je les aie préparées pour nous. »

« Et à propos de tes frères ? Je pensais qu'ils allaient obtenir ces maisons en cadeau, Ginny ? »Son ton changea soudainement pour celui sérieux qu'il avait eu en bas ses deux mains tenant à présent fermement ses bras.

« Quoi Harry ? Non. »

« Donc ce n'était pas dans tes plans de donner ma villa en France à Ron et le manoir en Italie à Fred et George. »

« Harry, ce n'est pas…c'était juste une pensée…ces gobelins, ce sont des bâtards menteurs Harry. »Ginny sortait de son brouillard et commençait à paniquer quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait confessé.

« Eh bien Ginny, j'arrive plus à faire confiance aux gobelins qu'à toi-même. Ils avaient des preuves. »

« Harry comment peux-tu dire cela ? Tu m'aimes, tu ne me refuserais rien, Harry. »

Il laissa sortir la fille de son emprise, agitant ces mains de manière menaçante alors que sa voix s'élevait. « Es-tu sur Ginny ? Es-tu sur que je t'aime parce que je pense que la seule façon pour moi d'aimer une chienne tricheuse, menteuse et voleuse comme toi, c'est à travers un philtre d'amour. »

« Ce n'était pas mon idée Harry, c'était…c'était Dumbledore, il avait tout planifié. »La voix de la fille était prise de panique et se brisa.

« Dumbledore est mort depuis deux ans, Ginny. »Harry sentit un charme de contrainte le heurter encore une fois. « Ne t'embêtes pas Ginny, je suis protégé contre tes charmes. Penses-tu que tu aurais pu prendre la fuite grâce à cela ? Tu ne te rends pas compte que le lien du mariage n'aurait pas fonctionné avec une personne sous charme de compulsion. »

« Le contrat est fixé, Harry. Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de te marier avec moi. Si tu ne remplis pas ta part de contrat tu perdras ta magie. »

« Je préfèrerais perdre ma magie plutôt que passer le reste de ma vie avec une putain comme toi. »dit Harry tout en s'avançant forçant Ginny à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte le lit. « Le contrat n'a jamais été fait Ginny. Les gobelins de Gringotts qui étaient les exécuteurs testamentaires de mes biens n'ont jamais scellé le contrat. Je n'ai aucune obligation envers toi ou envers quiconque. Il n'y aura jamais de mariage entre nous. »

« Tu nous dois…Sans nous tu aurais été attiré du côté sombre. Tu n'aurais pas eu d'amis…nous étions ta famille Harry. »

« Oh je suis sûr que j'aurais été très bien et tu as raison nous sommes une famille et quand un membre de la famille fait quelque chose de mal, c'est à un autre membre de la famille de s'assurer qu'il soit correctement puni. »

Des larmes commençaient à se former dans les yeux de Ginny, tous ses plans étaient détruits. « Punie ? Vas-tu m'envoyer à Azkaban ? »

« Je suis heureux que tu es conscience que tes actions peuvent te mener à Azkaban. Je ne vais pas faire ça à ta famille. Je vais te punir à ma façon. »

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Ce que ton père devrait faire quand il entendra parler de ce que tu as fait. »Alors Harry échangea de place avec Ginny et, en un éclair il avait retourné la fille sur ses genoux, les fesses à l'air.

« Non Harry, tu ne peux pas faire cela. »

La main de Harry s'abattit vite et fort Smack.

« Je t'assure que je peux et je vais le faire. »Jouant un rythme rapide, Harry fit tourner le derrière pale en un rouge cerise ardent en un rien de temps tandis que sa main s'abattait, impitoyable, sur la fille se lamentant.

Harry s'arrêta un moment jusqu'à ce que les cris de Ginny deviennent des sanglots. « Tu as utilisé une potion d'amour sur moi. Tu as utilisé des charmes illégaux. Tu m'as manipulé. Tu m'as volé mon argent et tu m'as trahi. Pour quoi Ginny ? De nouveaux vêtements, une nouvelle maison, la chance d'être la Lady du Manoir. Je t'aurais donné tout ceci librement si j'avais eu connaissance de cela, Ginny. Je n'aurais pas refusé à ma petite sœur les choses qu'elle voulait. »

Ginny recommença à sangloter, les larmes qui s'étaient arrêter commencèrent de plus belles. Harry soupira, peut-être qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour la fille mais il ne voulait pas l'aider maintenant il n'avait pas fini. Harry fit venir par un accio sa brosse à cheveux de la table de nuit. « Tu t'es comportée comme une enfant gâtée qui veux suivre son chemin, en tant que grand frère je vais continuer à te traiter comme une enfant jusqu'à ce que tu me prouves le contraire. »Il releva son genou droit de sorte que la courbure du fessier de Ginny soit maintenant exposée avec la brosse à cheveux, il recommença à la fesser.

Si la maison n'avait pas été sous charme de silence, les voisins auraient entendu les cris de la fille tandis qu'Harry appliquait implacablement la brosse en bois sur le bas du dos. Il s'arrêta seulement quand elle arrêta de donner des coups de pieds et de se tortiller, s'affalant sur ses genoux en reddition. Harry savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'asseoir pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait été plus sévère avec elle qu'il ne le serait jamais avec personne, mais ses crimes étaient nombreux et elle n'était pas une méchante petite fille qui avait volé des cookies. En ce qui le concerne, elle s'en était facilement tirée.

Sans aucune forme de confort, il l'a remis sur ses pieds. « Je ne dois rien à ta famille, sauf l'amour mais toi Ginevra Weasley tu me dois quelque chose. Quand j'ai sauvé ta vie et ton âme de Tom Riddle et du Basilic tu as eu une dette envers moi. Maintenant, je vais la récupérer. »

Ginny cria plus fort tandis qu'Harry commençait à rougeoyer de pouvoir. « Tu ne me chercheras plus de manière romantique, jamais. Quand je trouverais mon partenaire de vie, tu n'interfèreras d'aucune façon. Tu n'utiliseras jamais de potions d'amour, de charmes de contraintes ou aucunes potions et charmes forçant une personne à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté. Tu ne voleras plus et tu n'essaieras plus de manipuler quelqu'un pour sa fortune. Si tu fais une de ces choses, Ginevra Weasley, je lierais ta magie de manière définitive. Ainsi soit-il. »Tandis qu'Harry finissait, sa magie envoya un ruban de Harry à Ginny et inversement.

Quand sa magie fut à nouveau sous contrôle il continua. « Je ne vais pas poursuivre plus la punition que je viens de te donner Ginny mais je ne te pardonne pas tout de suite. Cela prendra un certain temps mais finalement je te pardonnerais mais je n'oublierais jamais. Sache ceci j'ai légalement déclaré que notre engagement avait pris fin et qu'il n'y aurait pas de mariage. J'ai aussi bloqué, pour toi et tous les autres, toutes mes maisons et après que nous soyons partis d'ici ce soir, cela inclura celle où nous sommes. Toutes mes voutes sont fermées pour tout le monde et j'ai déjà rappelé toutes les clés. Tu rendras toutes les possessions Potter et Black que tu as pris, incluant la robe de mariage de mon arrière-grand-mère et les anneaux de mariage Potter. »

Il fit une pause jusqu'à ce que les sanglots de la fille deviennent un cri silencieux. « As-tu compris Ginny ? »

La fille acquiesça.

« Je veux une réponse verbale. »

« Oui, Harry je comprends. »

« Maintenant vas, utilises la salle de bain et mets une de tes robes. Nous devons aller au Burrow et faire notre annonce. »

« Oh Harry, s'il te plait, je ne peux pas. »

« Tu n'auras pas à le faire, je le ferais, maintenant vas. »

La fille courut de la chambre à la salle de bain en passant par le hall, sans prendre la peine de prendre ses vêtements. Tandis que la porte s'ouvrit, Harry entendit en dessous le portrait de Walburga Black hurler de rire.

Harry soupira, il lui restait une chose à faire. « Kreacher. »

Le vieil elfe de maison apparut devant lui en souriant, même si il avait placé des sorts sur la pièce, l'elfe de maison savait ce qui c'était passé et il semblait satisfait des actions de Harry. Kreacher s'inclina. « Oui Maitre Harry comment puis-je vous servir ? »

« La chambre de Maitre est-elle nettoyée ? »

« Oui Maitre et j'ai sorti vos robes pour ce soir elles sont sur le lit. »

« Mes robes ? »

« Oui les gobelins de Gringotts ont envoyé un paquet avec les nouvelles robes et choses pour vêtir mon Maitre ce soir. »

Harry eut un petit rire, il aurait dû le savoir. « Je suis sûr que tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit à Ginny tout à l'heure. »Kreacher acquiesça avec un grand sourire sur le visage. « Bien que je ne m'attende pas à ce qu'elle cause plus de troubles, je veux que tu t'assures que, pendant que je me prépare, Ginny ne passe aucun appels par Cheminette. Je vais prendre une douche et me préparer. »

« J'ai fait couler un bain Maitre Harry. »

« Merci Kreacher un bain semble tout simplement parfait maintenant. Si elle te pose un problème, appelle moi. »

Kreacher s'inclina et disparut tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait vers l'étage où se trouvait la Chambre de Maitre. Sirius l'avait utilisé comme pièce pour Buck, à la fois pour irriter sa mère et parce que c'était la plus grande chambre de la maison.

Tandis qu'Harry entrait dans la pièce, il fut étonné par sa beauté. Les murs étaient dans les tons de crème avec des reflets bruns, le sol avait un tapis doré, le mobilier était en un acajou sombre et les quatre grands rideaux du lit à baldaquin étaient décorés en bordeaux et or. Sur un des murs, il y avait une tapisserie montrant une féroce bataille qui, après une inspection plus minutieuse d'Harry, était la bataille finale entre Voldemort et lui-même dans le parc de Hogwarts. C'était magnifique l'image de lui-même ne le faisait pas ressembler à un faible et maigre garçon mais à un sorcier fort et puissant. Normalement Harry n'aimait pas tout ce qui le mettait à la lumière mais, wow, c'était magnifique.

« Kreacher. »

Le vieil elfe de maison apparut à nouveau devant lui. « Oui Maitre Harry ? »

« Kreacher, qui a fait tout ceci, qui a fait cette tapisserie ? »

L'elfe de maison rougit et inclina la tête. « J'ai fait Maitre ce devait être un cadeau de mariage. »

Harry regarda l'elfe de maison choqué. « Tu l'as fait ? »

« Si vous ne l'aimez pas je peux l'enlever. »

« Ne t'avises pas de l'enlever. »Harry se baissa et donna à l'elfe de maison un gros câlin.

« C'est la chose la plus incroyable que quelqu'un ait fait pour moi, c'est très beau Kreacher. »

L'elfe de maison était étourdi. Ce n'était pas correct, les elfes de maison n'ont jamais eu de telles appréciations et Kreacher ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Je pense que c'est mieux que l'Ordre de Merlin. Kreacher merci. »

« Ce n'est rien Maitre. »

« Ce n'est pas doit avoir pris de temps à le faire. »

« Après la bataille Maitre Harry était de retour à l'école et a ordonné à Kreacher de faire quelque chose de constructif, eh bien je l'ai fait. »

« Et je suis heureux que tu l'ais fait. »

Encore une fois Kreacher semblait mal à l'aise. « Si c'est tout ce que le Maitre veut, je vais y aller. »

« Oui je dois encore me préparer. »

Harry resta un peu plus qu'il n'aurait dû dans le bain mais c'était trop bon. Il aurait pu y rester toute la nuit. Il quitta la salle de bain principale et alla dans la chambre. Sur le lit il y avait une série de robes rouges sang avec des motifs en or, les emblèmes Potter et Black richement dessinés à l'avant. En plus d'une paire de boxer en soie noire, il y avait une chemise noire et un pantalon noir qui se portaient sous les robes (ce dont Harry se sentait reconnaissant car il était mal à l'aise en ne portant rien sous ses robes) et des bottes de cuir souple noir. Harry s'habilla rapidement. Il considéra ses cheveux mouillés et prit la brosse à cheveux devant lui, remerciant Dieu que ce ne soit pas le bois qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt.

Kreacher apparu dans la pièce et dit à Harry qu'il allait bientôt être en retard.

« Je suis presque prêt. »

Kreacher agita les mains et, en un instant, les cheveux d'Harry furent correctement séchés et coiffés, le haut restant brossés de manière indisciplinée .Kreacher fronça les sourcils et agita une nouvelle fois les mains, les cheveux d'Harry poussèrent un peu, juste assez pour qu'ils soient correctement placés. Ensuite, Kreacher plaça une montre en or au bras d'Harry et des boutons de manchette en or et rubis sur le poignet de sa chemise noire. Pour finir, il remit à Harry la canne avec le pommeau en forme de tête de lion. « Lord Black n'est jamais en retard, vous devriez y aller maintenant. »Dit le vieil elfe de maison tandis qu'il poussait Harry en direction de la porte.

« Ok, j'y vais. Ginny est-elle prête ? »

« Oui, et elle vous attend en bas. J'ai dû l'empêcher de partir plus tôt. »

« Merci Kreacher. Quand je serais parti je veux que tu fermes la maison aux intrus, de sorte que seul toi et moi puissions entrer. Je veux aussi que tu emballes mes affaires et que tu les emmènes à Hogwarts. La Directrice est en train de préparer un appartement pour nous, là- bas. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Nous passerons au moins deux semaines là- bas. Je t'y rejoindrais après le diner. »

« Bien Maitre, ce sera fait comme vous l'avez dit. »

« Dis à Ginny de me rejoindre dans l'entrée. »Harry continua à descendre les escaliers et sans un mot marcha vers l'entrée ou Ginny l'attendait à présent.

« Nous allons transplaner ensemble au Burrow. »

Ginny ne dit rien mais acquiesça. Elle portait une robe superbe, mais elle avait l'air de celle qui se dirige vers la potence. Saisissant sa main, Harry les fit transplaner dans la maison de ses parents.

Molly Weasley accourut à leur rencontre. « Ah la mariée et le marié sont enfin là, quelques minutes de plus et vous auriez été en retard. Oh Harry, tu es fantastique, tu as réparé tes yeux. Ma Ginny est une fille chanceuse. »

Cette dernière déclaration fut de trop pour Ginny qui laissa échapper un sanglot et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Mrs Weasley la regarda en état de choc. « Qu'est ce qui arrive à cette enfant ? Harry pourquoi ne rentres tu pas, tout le monde est arrivé et ils sont tous à l'arrière de la maison. Je vais chercher Ginny. »

Harry ne dit rien et entra dans la maison, où il entendit la voix de Ron qui s'exprimait d'un ton fort. « Que faites-vous ici Snape ? Ceci est une affaire privée et vous n'avez pas été invité. »

« Mr Weasley je vous assure que le Professeur Snape et moi avons été invité à l'évènement de ce soir. »

« Je sais que vous l'êtes Directrice mais je sais que Harry ne veut pas de Snape ici. »

Harry sortit de la cuisine est passa la porte de derrière. « Je l'ai invité Ron. »

« Harry, mec, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu ressembles à Malfoy. »

Severus voulut railler ce commentaire mais ne le put quand il se tourna et regarda Harry. Il était le plus bel homme que Severus n'avait jamais vu, ses cheveux, plus longs, encadraient son visage angélique et les robes rouges sang éclairaient son teint et faisaient étinceler ses yeux émeraude. Il était magnifique. Le cœur de Severus s'accéléra et il ne put plus respirer.

« Harry, tu es magnifique. »Il entendit la voix d'Hermione avant de la voir.

Hermione s'approcha du groupe. Elle donna d'abord une étreinte fraternelle à Harry puis se tourna et reconnut les deux professeurs. « Bonsoir Directrice et Professeur Snape, il est bon de vous revoir tous les deux Professeur je peux dire que vos robes sont resplendissantes. Je ne vous avait jamais vu habillé d'une telle couleur de vert avant. »

Harry sourit tandis qu'il observait Severus. Ses cheveux semblaient doux et soyeux, plus que graisseux et ses robes étaient d'une riche couleur verte émeraude, la couleur préférée d'Harry il était vraiment très beau.

« Merci Miss Granger. Si j'osais, je dirais que vous êtes resplendissantes ce soir. J'espérais pouvoir vous dire un mot en privé. »

« Oh non, vous ne le ferez pas, Hermione n'ira nulle part avec vous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as invité Harry. »

« J'ai mes raisons. Hermione, je pense que se serais bien si tu y allais et si tu parlais avec Minerva et Severus. C'est très important et je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas long. »

« Bien, si c'est tellement important vous pouvez utiliser mon bureau. »Le groupe se tourna pour voir Arthur qui s'approchait d'eux.

« Bonsoir Arthur, Severus et moi allons accepter ton offre .Miss Granger, si vous pouviez nous montrer le chemin. »Répondit Minerva McGonagall .Hermione regarda Harry qui hocha la tête, elle se tourna donc pour conduire les deux professeurs à l'étude.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, je suis sûr que les Professeurs vont lui offrir un travail ou un apprentissage. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas. Je m'attends à de grandes choses venant d'Hermione. »Dit Arthur Weasley à son fils. Puis il se tourna vers Harry. « Bonjour Harry je dois dire que tu es magnifique et je remarque que tu portes tes bagues et robes de Lord. »

A ces mots, Ron se tourna brutalement et regarda Harry. « Où as-tu obtenu cela, mec ? »Ron saisit la main d'Harry en regardant les deux anneaux qui ornaient ses doigts.

« Des gobelins de Gringotts. Il s'avère qu'ils avaient certaines choses pour moi, incluant ces bagues. »

Ron regarda Harry avec un air calculateur. Le visage d'Harry ne montrait rien qui puisse le trahir donc Ron laissa échapper un soupir. « Bien au moins ils correspondent aux anneaux que j'ai commandés pour le grand jour. »

« Pourrais-je les voir avant ce jour ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, j'ai demandé au meilleur bijoutier de Diagon Alley de les faire. J'ai même fait mettre les armoiries Potter dessus. Je pensais que tu aimerais ça. »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils sont fantastiques, Ron, ils pourraient même rivaliser avec ceux de mes parents. »dit sarcastiquement Harry (puisqu'il savait que c'étaient ceux de ses parents) même s'il savait que Ron ne le remarquerait pas. Les trois hommes rejoignirent l'arrière de la maison, où il vit quelques tentes blanches et une cinquantaine de personnes assises autours de plusieurs tables.

« Ron qui sont tous ces gens ? Je pensais que ce soir il n'y aurait que la famille et les amis invités au mariage. »

« Eh bien Harry tu sais que tu es le garçon qui a survécut ou l'Homme qui a vaincu le Dark Lord. Tu sais donc que toutes les choses en rapport avec ton mariage seront énormes. »

Harry regarda et vit beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix ainsi que Kingsley le Ministre de la Magie et quelques membres du Wizengamot. Harry aperçut Neville, qui était assis à côté de Luna et de sa grand-mère. Augusta Longbottom était en pleine conversation avec la grand-tante d'Arthur, Muriel ainsi que Andromeda Tonks. « Ron je pense que vais aller dire bonjour à Neville et Luna. »

« Harry attends, je veux te présenter mes invités principaux, les membres des Canons Chudleys. »dit Ron de manière théâtrale. « Harry les Canons sont dans mon jardin, c'est un rêve qui devient réalité. »Harry ricana, ce rêve allait bientôt virer au cauchemar.

« Ah viens petit Ronnekins. »

« Je suis sûr que toi, kidnappant la plus mauvaise équipe de la ligue n'impressionne pas Harry. »dirent les jumeaux Weasley en apparaissant accompagnés des trois autres frères Weasley Bill, Charlie et Percy.

« Bonjour Harry, c'est bon de te revoir, tu sembles aller bien. »dit Percy en tendant la main, qu'Harry saisit.

« Bonjour Percy et merci .Bonjour Bill, Charlie. »

« Salut Harry, je suis sûr que tu es nerveux. Je sais que cet énergumène l'était, deux jours avant son mariage. »Rit Charlie en désignant son frère ainé.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui je suis sûr que tu es bien. Je remarque que tu portes tes vêtements seigneuriaux. Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais cette charge. La plupart des Lords commence à la porter après leur dix-septième anniversaire. »Bill, joueur, frappa Charlie sur le bras.

« Eh bien, j'étais un peu occupé à l'époque mais j'ai décidé que cela faisait partie de moi. Je suis fier de montrer mon héritage et d'honorer mon père et mon parrain. »

« Je sais qu'ils sont très fier de toi Harry, autant que nous le sommes. »

« J'espères que vous le resterez après ce soir Mr Weasley. »

Comme si c'était planifié, Molly apparut en courant en pleine panique. « Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Ginny ? Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et ne veut ni en sortir ni me laisser entrer. Nous devons commencer, les traiteurs sont prêts à servir le diner. »

« Vous pouvez y aller et servir le diner, je ferais descendre Ginny quand le moment sera venu. »

« Harry viens mec, tu dois rencontrer les Canons. »Harry rit de la simplicité d'esprit de Ron.

« Pars devant Ron, j'ai besoin de parler à ton père et si possible à tes deux plus vieux frères avant de manger. »

Arthur regarda Harry très sérieusement. « Tout va bien Harry ? Quelque chose ne va mal pas vrai ? »

« Non Arthur je suis sure que tout va bien, juste une affaire de nerfs, c'est tout. Harry nous avons des personnes très importantes venues ici pour te voir et je ne veux pas entendre parler de Quidditch ou d'autres choses qui pourraient ruiner cette soirée. Maintenant tu y vas et tu fais descendre ta fiancée tout de suite. »Le visage de Molly était gonflée et son ton était celui que tous ces enfants et son mari ne savaient ignorer mais Harry ne pouvait le tolérer. Il était sur le point de lui dire quelque chose quand une voix apaisante arriva de derrière.

« Oui Harry je pense que Molly a raison. Tu as besoin de monter et de conduire Miss Weasley en bas. Nous ne pouvons faire sans elle à sa propre fête, n'est-ce pas ? »Harry se tourna pour regarder Severus dont les yeux onyx étincelaient.

Harry soupira et hocha la tête. Puis il s'éloigna en direction de la maison. Sur son chemin il rencontra quelques personnes, incluant Rita Skeeter, la reporter du Prophet accompagnée de son photographe. « Que faites-vous ici ? Je sais que je ne vous ai pas invitée. »

« Oui mon invitation m'a été envoyé par la mariée. Vous savez que c'est le mariage du siècle et nos lecteurs ont le droit de tout savoir sur qui est ici et qui ne l'est pas. En parlant de qui n'est pas je n'ai pas vu votre rougissante fiancée. »

« Elle ne se sentait pas bien un peu plus tôt. J'allais justement la chercher. »

« Ne se sentait pas bien, hmm, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il y a un petit Potter en route ? »

Harry vit sa plume bouger plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu faire. « Non ça veut dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. »Harry repris sa route puis s'arrêta. « Skeeter, je vous promet que vous aurez un gros scoop ce soir. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'écrire une fiction. »

« Oh dites-moi. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas .Vous découvrirez ceci bien assez tôt. En attendant essayez les bouchées aux crevettes, elles sont fantastiques. »

Harry marchait dans la maison quand il vit Minerva avec Hermione qui semblait malade. « Est-ce que tout est okay ici ? »

Hermione se précipita vers lui. « Harry, je ne peux pas le croire, ce qu'ils ont fait, j'ai envie d'aller là-bas et de claquer ce stupide garçon. »

« Ne le fais pas encore. Je vais chercher Ginny et après je ferais mon annonce. Nous aurons le temps de frapper Ron après mais pour l'instant garde juste ton sang-froid. Skeeter est là et je ne veux pas que les choses empirent pour Arthur. »

Hermione hocha la tête, Minerva s'approcha et plaça une main sur son épaule. « Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas vous rafraichir un peu puis rejoindre Mr Longbottom et Miss Lovegood. »

Hermione partit pour rejoindre la salle de bain, Minerva regarda Harry. « C'était ce que Severus suspectait, on lui a aussi donné la potion. Elle est encore plus bouleversée parce que la personne qu'elle aimait, Victor Krum, ne veut rien avoir à faire avec elle maintenant et elle est inquiète à propos de sa réputation. »

« Hermione est forte c'est une Gryffindor après tout. »répondit Harry en regardant Hermione monter.

Minerva laissa échapper un doux rire. « Elle l'est. Je l'ai invitée à venir au château pour un temps et elle a sauté sur l'offre. »

« Oui il pourrait être bon pour nous d'être ensemble pour se soutenir mutuellement. »

« Ne profitez pas d'elle, une relation avec elle après être sorti de cette embrouille pourrait être désastreux pour vous deux, si elle ne marche pas. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva. Je ne vois pas Hermione de cette manière, elle est comme une sœur pour moi. En plus mes préférences vont à l'autre bord. »

Minerva hocha la tête. « C'est ce que je pensais avant que vous soyez avec Ginevra, donc je suppose que mes instincts étaient justes. »Harry sourit, sa directrice de maison était plus observatrice qu'il ne le pensait mais son sourire se changea en choc quand elle continua. « Je souhaitais que mes suppositions soient toujours correctes quand j'ai habillé quelqu'un en vert émeraude ce soir. Ah bien je vais juste attendre et observer. »Elle sourit et sortit par la porte.

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba tandis qu'il regardait la sorcière plus âgée sortir.

« Les mouches Harry. »Hermione arriva et Harry ferma la bouche. « Nous semblons être encore en guerre Harry mais cette fois nous ne savons pas qui sont nos ennemis. »

« Tout va bien se passer Hermione, nous avons survécut à la dernière guerre nous allons survivre à celle-ci aussi. »Il lui donna une légère accolade et un baiser sur le front. « Vas-y assieds-toi avec Neville et Luna et ne dis rien pour l'instant. Je vais m'occuper de tout. »

Harry regarda son amie partir puis il se tourna pour monter dans la chambre de Ginny. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper, il désactiva les charmes mis en place et ouvrit la porte. Ginny était allongée sur son lit à pleurer et Harry remarqua avec amusement qu'elle était couchée sur le ventre.

« Ginny arrêtes ces absurdités et lèves toi du lit, nous allons descendre et je vais faire ma petite annonce. »

« Je ne peux pas Harry. Je ne peux pas faire face à tous ces gens. J'ai invité beaucoup de personnes importantes et la presse .Je ne peux pas sortir. »

« Si tu peux et tu le feras. Je ne te donne pas le choix. »Sa voix changea pour le ton sérieux qu'il avait utilisé sur elle plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que mon père va dire et mes frères, ils vont me détester. »

« Je m'en moque Ginny tu dois faire face aux conséquences de tes actes. »

« Tu avais dit que tu ne me punirais pas davantage. »

« Et je ne le ferais pas. Peu importe la punition que ton père ou tes frères te donneront, cela n'aura rien à voir avec moi. Maintenant tu vas trouver ton courage Gryffindor, te lever et aller là -bas. »

Ginny ne dit rien, cette journée n'avait pas été celle à laquelle elle s'attendait. C'était la pire journée de sa vie et elle voulait juste qu'elle se termine.

« Ok Ginny si tu insistes pour faire la moue et bouder comme une enfant je vais te traiter comme telle. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois pour que tu sortes du lit Un…Deux… »

Ginny sauta hors du lit, ne voulant pas reproduire de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, elle ne voulait pas mettre Harry en colère.

« Bon. Je vais t'attendre en bas. Je te donne cinq minutes pour te laver le visage et te rafraichir. Après j'attends à ce que tu sois à mes côtés. »

Ginny sortit et alla dans la salle de bain la plus proche qui se trouvait à l'étage du dessus. Elle se demandait encore comment ces plans avaient pu lui exploser à la figure comme cela. Dumbledore lui avait promis Harry, elle était si sûr de pouvoir le manipuler, après tout elle avait six frères qui faisaient tout ce qu'elle voulait, Harry était simplement très puissant. Bien évidemment les gobelins s'étaient débarrassés de la potion et lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait mis à l'écart de ceux-ci. Maintenant elle avait tout perdu. Elle savait qu'Harry était à jamais hors de sa portée, le serment qu'il avait fait auparavant ne le permettrait pas. Harry ne lui fera jamais plus confiance et sera toujours sur ses gardes.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis. Elle sortit sa baguette qu'elle avait dans sa robe et se lança un glamour. En deux secondes, elle sembla de nouveau elle-même. Puis elle essaya un sort pour soulager son derrière mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Harry avait eu l'intention qu'elle sente cette douleur pendant une longue période. S'asseoir ce soir ne sera pas facile. Elle descendit, la tête haute, se sentant un peu comme Marie-Antoinette en route pour la guillotine. Elle garda en mémoire qu'elle était une Gryffindor, elle pouvait le faire. Harry hocha la tête, lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'extérieur.

Tandis qu'ils atteignaient la table principale à l'extérieur, ils furent accueillis par des applaudissements et une standing ovation. Harry fit un signe de la main pour obtenir le silence tandis que chacun retournait à leur siège. Ginny regarda autour d'elle puis baissa la tête, c'était le moment qu'elle redoutait.

Harry lança un sonorous pour projeter sa voix de manière à ce que tous l'entendent. « Bonsoir tout le monde, c'est un plaisir de tous vous voir ici, amis, famille, tout ceux qui sont venus nous soutenir. Comme vous le savez tous j'ai passé les sept dernières années de ma vie aux prises avec un Dark Lord et à me battre pour ma vie et avec l'aide de beaucoup de nobles et merveilleuses personnes nous avons pu mettre un terme à ce mal une fois pour toute. »A ces mots, des acclamations ont été entendues alors que les gens applaudissaient et criaient. Il attendit quelque minute que tout le monde se calme.

« Durant toutes ces années, j'ai souffert de bons nombres de tourments physiques et émotionnels ce qui m'a laissé des cicatrices. Il m'a fallu l'aide d'une grande famille pour m'aider à guérir et à devenir l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. Ce soir, je tiens à remercier personnellement notre Sous-secrétaire, Mr Arthur Weasley et sa merveilleuse famille de m'avoir accueilli dans leur vie et de m'avoir laissé faire partie de leur famille. »Une fois encore, Harry du s'arrêter car les gens clamèrent et applaudirent. « La famille m'a également béni en me donnant l'autorisation de me marier avec leur jolie fille, Ginny, qui durant la dernière année a contribué à me faire faire les choses que j'ai réalisées. »

Severus se pencha vers Minerva. « Il a définitivement un côté Slytherin Minerva, ce discours est digne de Malfoy. »

Minerva acquiesça. « Il a dû survivre à Albus et la guerre. »Minerva ne regardait pas Harry qui était maintenant à train de parler de ses frères Weasley. « Severus, tu ne trouves pas que Miss Weasley semble avoir un problème pour s'asseoir correctement ? »

Severus regarda la fille et vit le léger tortillement et la douleur cachée sur son visage et il commença à rire à voix haute, c'était vraiment hilarant. Minerva essaya de cacher son sourire mais n'y parvint pas. Les deux redevinrent plus sérieux quand le flash du photographe du Prophet les atteignit.

Harry hocha la tête en direction des deux Professeurs et continua. « Ma vie a été dure mais ce fut plus facile entouré par une famille que j'aimais, de bons amis et de merveilleux professeurs. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'étais prêt pour le prochain chapitre de ma vie mais malheureusement un autre fardeau a été placé sur mes épaules, une tâche que je suis fier d'accomplir mais qui va requérir de longues heures et beaucoup de temps loin de ma famille. En raison de cela, je reporte à contrecœur mon mariage avec Ginevra Weasley, car ce ne serai pas juste pour elle d'avoir un mari absent pendant un an. »

A cette annonce, le bruit éclata alors que plusieurs personnes se levaient pour protester, il entendit des cris allant de « le garçon se dégonfle »à « il y a un autre Dark Lord ».Harry leva à nouveau la main et jeta un charme apaisant sur la foule, quand tout le monde redevint calme il continua. « Je veux rassurer tout le monde, il n'y a pas de nouveau Dark Lord, s'il vous plait n'allez pas chercher dans cette direction, je ne vais abandonner personne, je vais juste être occupé et je ne pense pas que ce soit juste pour Ginny. Je vous remercie pour votre compréhension. Je vous demande de ne pas faire pression sur la jolie Ginny, nous sommes tous les deux très jeunes et nous avons encore toute notre vie devant nous un an va passer très rapidement. Je vous remercie pour vos cadeaux qui vous seront bien sur retournés et je suis désolé pour les inconvénients que je vous ais causés. Je vous remercie une fois encore et vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Harry enleva le charme et regarda Bill qui était assis à côté de Ginny. « Bill je veux que toi et tous les Weasley restiez, nous devons parler, c'est important. »Bill semblait énervé mais accepta. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit Minerva en train de parler à Neville et ceux de sa table. Neville regarda Harry et acquiesça.

Harry s'approcha de Kingsley alors qu'il partait avec ses collègues. « Kingsley. »

« Salut Harry, je peux dire que je suis vraiment étonné par ton annonce. »

« Oui eh bien j'aimerais que vous restiez un moment, vos Aurors peuvent rester dehors mais je préfèrerai qu'il n'y ai que vous. »Le grand homme noir regarda Harry et accepta.

Harry se dirigea vers Rita Skeeter qui n'avait pas bougé. « Eh bien Harry j'ai obtenu mon scoop. »

« Oui je pense que vous l'avez. »

« Il y a cependant plus que ce que vous avez dit. »

« Oui en effet mais tout le monde ne doit pas le savoir. Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose Skeeter pour être honnête je suis tombé d'un problème à un autre. Après la bataille finale, j'ai juste contribué à la reconstruction puis je suis retourné à l'école. Je suis tout juste diplômé et maintenant j'ai mes biens à gérer et exécuter, ainsi que d'autres projets qui vont me prendre du temps .J'ai besoin de temps avant de me marier, Ginny est une très belle fille mais je ne pourrais pas être près d'elle l'année qui arrive et un tel mariage serait pas juste pour elle. »

« Merci d'avoir partagé cela Harry, mes lecteurs en seront heureux mais il y a encore quelque chose au milieu de tout ça que je ne sais pas encore. »

« Il y a toujours plus pour vous que ce qu'il y a vraiment. J'ai bien peur Miss Skeeter que c'est tout ce que vous obtiendrez ce soir. Je vais discuter quelques minutes avec la famille de Ginny mais cela restera privé. »

« Nos lecteurs ont besoin de savoir Harry. »

« Ils auront déjà beaucoup à lire. Je vais mettre en place des barrières y compris celle empêchant les animagi non invités d'entrer. Je vous préviens Skeeter si je vois une punaise je l'écrase. »

« Ok je pars. J'ai déjà un bon scoop que je dois préparer pour l'édition de demain. Si vous décidez de combler les vides de votre annonce vous savez où me trouver. »

« Bonne nuit Miss Skeeter. »


	8. Chapter 8

Note de l'auteur : Je sais que dans le livre Tante Muriel est la Grande Tante de Molly mais pour les besoins de mon histoire elle est celle d'Arthur.

Chapitre 8 : Confrontations et Alliances

Tout le monde partit, exceptés ceux auxquels il avait demandés de rester ainsi que la Grande Tante d'Arthur(qui s'invita d'elle-même).Luna prit Teddy qui dormait dans les bras de sa grand-mère et dit à Harry qu'il valait mieux qu'elle monte avec Fleur qui portait aussi Victoire, endormie, car les enfants avaient besoin de rester loin des nargles.

Désormais, tout le monde regardait Harry qui se tenait au milieu de la clairière et qui effectuait une série de charmes pour s'assurer que la prochaine conversation resterait privée. Il prit une chaise afin de s'asseoir. « Avant que je ne commence, Ginny veux-tu dire quelque chose ? »

Ginny secoua la tête.

« Ok, donc je vais commencer. Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu une réunion avec les gobelins de Gringotts chargés de mes biens et j'ai découverts des choses très intéressantes. Tout d'abord, Arthur vous souvenez vous l'époque où Ron et moi avons volé avec votre voiture jusqu'à Hogwarts ? »

« Bien sur Harry, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on oublie. »

« Vous souvenez vous de la manière grâce à laquelle vous avez payé, vous souvenez vous d'où venait l'argent pour payer cela ? »

« C'est une question très personnelle mais oui je me souviens. Molly avait obtenu un prêt de la banque. »

« Oui, ben, l'argent venait bien de Gringotts mais pas d'un prêt, il a été pris dans mes voutes. »

Arthur regarda Molly pour confirmation. Molly cria juste à Harry. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais contre les pauvres Harry James Potter. Nous n'avons peut-être pas tes millions mais nous avons travaillé dur et nous gardons la tête haute et d'ailleurs tu es à blâmer en partie pour l'amende qu'Artur a eue. »

« Mrs Weasley, je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait d'être pauvre et j'aurais volontiers payé ma moitié de l'amende. Le problème que j'ai c'est que vous avez pris illégalement de l'argent de mes voutes pendant près de huit ans. »

Arthur se leva et regarda Harry. « Harry, j'espère que tu as des preuves de ces allégations. »

« Oui j'en ai. J'ai une déclaration de Gringotts montrant que les huit dernières années Molly, Ronald et Ginevra Weasley ont pris environ 100 milles gallions de mes voutes. »

Bill prit le parchemin et vérifia son authenticité. Arthur fixa Molly. « Molly, je veux une explication. »

« Mais nous n'avons pas volé cela, Arthur. Cet argent nous a été donné comme cadeau par le gardien magique d'Harry, Albus. »

« C'est le problème Molly. Albus n'était pas le gardien magique d'Harry ou du moins il ne l'était pas avant la mort de Sirius. »Déclara Minerva. « Je suis désolé de dire que le véritable coupable de la majeure partie de ceci est mort et il a laissé de nombreux problèmes à traiter. »

Arthur semblait pâle et se rassit. Les jumeaux regardaient leur mère avec dégout.

Ron, cependant, regardait Harry irrité. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi, mec, tu es plusieurs fois millionnaire. Pourquoi nous reproches-tu ces quelques milliers, ne sommes-nous pas bons amis ? »

C'est Charlie qui répondit. « Ce n'est pas le problème Ron, c'est un principe, voler c'est voler et on n'achète pas l'amitié. »

« Ce qui contribue également à ma rancœur c'est que jusqu'à aujourd'hui je ne savais pas que j'étais millionnaire. »dit Harry au groupe.

« Comment pouviez-vous ne pas le savoir les Potter sont une vieille famille sang-pure. A la mort de vos parents, vous êtes automatiquement devenu Lord Potter. La banque a du vous envoyer des déclarations et les grosses transactions auraient eu besoin de votre signature magique. »déclara Augusta Longbottom.

« C'est exact, mais j'ai grandis dans le monde moldu et je n'ai jamais su que la magie existait jusqu'à ce que j'ai ma lettre d'Hogwarts. Dumbledore les avaient toutes redirigées vers lui. Quant à la signature magique, eh bien, je pense que, peut-être Ron pourrait répondre à cela. »

Tous les hommes Weasley se tournèrent et regardèrent Ron qui dit d'un ton grave. « Comment étais-je supposé obtenir tout ce dont j'avais besoin ? Papa, tu n'avais jamais d'argent et Dumbledore m'a dit que c'était pour le bien du monde. »

Charlie retenait Bill qui voulait gifler Ron.

« Tu étais mon frère Ron, nous avons combattu ensemble, je serais mort pour toi. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Si j'avais su, je t'aurais donné tout ce que tu voulais. »dit Harry d'une voix brisée.

Ron se tourna vers Harry. « Tu n'étais pas volontaire pour m'acheter une nouvelle baguette en deuxième année alors que tu savais que j'en avais besoin. Tu ne m'as pas acheté de robes en quatrième année quand j'étais habillé de haillons poussiéreux et tu étais dans tes plus beaux atours. Non Harry, je ne pouvais pas garantir que tu me donnes tout mais Dumbledore l'a fait. Je n'ai pas fait attention d'où il avait pris l'argent. »

« Je ne savais pas que j'avais de l'argent. Je pensais que l'argent de l'une de ces voutes était tout ce que j'aurais et j'en avais besoin pour toute la durée de ma scolarité. »

« Ben, j'en avais aussi besoin. »cria Ron en se désignant du doigt.

« Et si Voldemort t'avait offert de l'argent pour que tu me livres à lui, l'aurais- tu fais ? »cria Harry à Ron tout en se levant.

« Ne sois pas ridicule Harry. J'ai combattu pour la lumière. J'ai combattu pour Dumbledore. L'argent qu'il nous a donné était une récompense. Après tout, un Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe ne vient pas avec un million de gallions, or je dois vivre la vie d'un héros. J'avais besoin d'argent et Dumbledore me l'a fourni. »Ron bomba sa poitrine et avait un sourire béat sur son visage tandis qu'il se tournait et regardait ses frères.

Charlie lâcha Bill, s'avança de lui-même vers Ron et le frappa en plein visage. Ron tomba au sol, le nez cassé et dégoulinant de sang.

Molly se tourna vers le groupe. « Nous avons vraiment pensé que Dumbledore avait la permission, vous ne pouvez pas blâmer Ron ou Ginny pour avoir suivi les demandes du Directeur. »

« Non Mrs Weasley, je ne peux pas blâmer Ginny pour ce que Dumbledore lui a demandé mais je peux la blâmer pour tout ce qui s'est passé après la mort de celui-ci .Ginny a retiré cinquante mille gallions pour son usage personnel les huit derniers mois et en a utilisé cinq cent mille pour réparer les propriétés Potter-Black, elle a demandé aux gobelins de les donner aux gens qu'elle souhaitait, heureusement qu'elles n'étaient pas aux normes. »

Fred s'approcha de Ginny et la frappa très fort au visage. Ginny ne dit rien mais baissa la tête et se remit à pleurer.

Molly prit sa fille dans ses bras. « Harry, elle essayait juste de faire en sorte d'avoir un bon avenir pour sa famille. »

« Ce n'était pas les siennes, elle n'avait pas à les donner Mrs Weasley. Certaines des propriétés Black étaient supposées aller à des membres de la famille Black et c'est mon devoir en tant que Lord Black de veiller à ce que les volontés des Lords Black précédant soient respectées. Et les propriétés que Ginny avaient demandé aux gobelins de donner ne dépendaient pas de ma volonté. »

« Harry, les membres de cette famille sont des bâtards démoniaques, qui méritent de pourrir à Azkaban. Vas-tu refuser une maison à Fred et George pour la donner à un Death Eater ? »cria Ginny.

Pour la première fois Harry se mit en colère. « Ce n'était pas à vous de prendre la décision. Les Black ne sont pas tous des Death Eaters. La maison réservée pour Fred et George était un manoir en Toscane qui était supposé revenir à Andromeda Tonks. »Cria Harry en pointant Andromeda. « Andromeda est-elle le mal, Ted Tonks est –il démoniaque Mrs Weasley ? Si j'avais eu cette partie de mon héritage quand j'étais supposé l'avoir, Andromeda et son mari auraient eu un endroit pour se cacher hors de la Grande-Bretagne et Ted n'aurait pas été chassé et tué. »

Molly dit « Ce n'est pas de ma faute, Albus… »

« Ne blâmez pas Dumbledore pour cela. Oui, il aurait beaucoup à répondre mais pas cela, vous étiez celle qui contrôlait mes biens après la mort de Dumbledore. Les gobelins ont dit que vous étiez venu avec une lettre, supposément signée par moi, qui disait que vous prendriez toutes les décisions en mon nom une lettre dont je ne savais RIEN .Vous y êtes allée et vous avez pris de l'argent et des bijoux des voutes Black, de plus vous saviez ce que chacun des membres de la famille Black devait obtenir, les gobelins m'ont dit que vous aviez été informé. »

« Les gobelins ont dû mentir, je n'ai jamais… »

Bill regarda sa mère avec dégout. « Les gobelins ne mentiraient pas, mère, pas lorsque la succession d'une personne est en jeu. »

« Même si les gobelins avaient menti Bill, cela n'expliquerait pas les pires des crimes de tes jeunes frère et sœur. »C'était Hermione qui entrait à présent sur le ring, les yeux injectés de sang à force pleurer.

Ron se leva et saisit sa main. « Hermione tu vas t'asseoir et ne dis pas un mot. »

A la surprise générale c'est Percy qui prit sa défense. « Ron laisses la et assieds-toi, je voudrais entendre ce qu'elle a à dire. »

Hermione regarda Harry qui hocha la tête. « Harry et moi étions sous potions d'amour et sorts de compulsions. »

Ron cria. « Ne croyez pas cette menteuse de sang de bourbe, je n'aurais jamais fait cela à mes meilleurs amis. »

« Une meilleure amie que tu viens d'appeler par un nom vil Ronald, un autre meilleur ami que tu as volé. Je t'ai aimé toute ta vie et je n'avais jamais eu honte de t'appeler mon frère jusqu'à maintenant. »Cria George à Ron.

Pour la première fois, Severus prit la parole. « C'est vrai, la Guérisseur Marchak, la meilleur guérisseuse de St Mungo a testé Harry elle-même puis Harry nous a dit ce qui avait été découvert, puisque Miss Granger est soudainement tombée amoureuse de Ronald à peu près en même temps que Harry et Ginny le furent, nous avons décidé de la tester. Ce soir quand nous avons, Minerva et moi, examiné Hermione, nous avons découvert qu'elle était sous philtre d'amour ainsi que sous la contrainte de plusieurs charmes. Nous avons réussi à les enlever. »

Tout le monde resta calme jusqu'à ce que Ron explose. « Harry montrait des signes comme quoi il aimait les mecs et n'aurait donc jamais eu d'enfant pour perpétuer sa lignée. Dumbledore a déclaré que ce serait pour le mieux que la lignée Potter puisse être autorisée à continuer et il avait besoin d'une femme donc pourquoi pas Ginny. Quant à Hermione, elle a été chanceuse que quelqu'un veuille l'embrasser, avec ses cheveux touffus et son allure quelconque, elle n'aurait de toute façon jamais eu de mec. »

Avant que quelqu'un puisse répondre, une lumière jaillit de la baguette de Neville et assomma Ron qui tomba sur le sol. Hermione commença à pleurer et Augusta Longbottom s'approcha et pris la jeune femme dans ses bras non sans avoir souri à son petit-fils.

Kingsley parla. « Harry, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? »

« Je ne peux pas parler au nom d'Hermione mais je ne vais pas porter d'accusation si c'est là que vous voulez en venir. Je crois en ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, vous êtes ma famille vous m'avez accueilli et sans vous je n'aurais pas survécu aux horreurs de la guerre et même si aujourd'hui nous sommes en désaccord, je ne vais envoyer personne à Azkaban. »

« Pourquoi pas Harry ? »demanda Charlie d'une voix froide, tout le monde entendit sa mère sursauter.

« Je pense que si je porte plainte, cela détruirait la carrière d'Arthur, qui a travaillé dur et qui, je pense, est celui qu'il nous faut pour continuer : le monde sorcier a besoin d'un homme comme lui et si je dévoile la vérité, le monde sorcier en souffrirait beaucoup. »répondit Harry.

« Je ne suis qu'un homme, Harry. »dit tristement Arthur.

« Sans vous Arthur nous n'aurions aucun espoir de créer des liens avec le gouvernement moldu. Après tous les sentiments anti-moldu du ministère et le mythe de la suprématie des sang-purs, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse défendre la cause des nés-moldus et faire des alliances avec le monde moldu. Vous êtes cet homme Arthur, personne avant vous n'a été capable de faire ce que vous avez fait et je ne vois personne qui puisse prendre la relève si vous partez. Non, c'est mieux si le monde sorcier ne sait rien de cela. C'est aussi pourquoi j'ai annoncé que le mariage était reporté, après un an toute la presse sera passée à autre chose et personne ne nous blâmera si nous disons que nous avons murit séparément et que nous prenons des chemins différents. C'est mieux que de dire que le mariage est annulé maintenant. »

« Non le mariage n'est pas annulé, vous deux allez toujours vous marier. »cria Molly en pointant Harry et Ginny.

« Non Molly, tu ne peux pas t'attendre après tout ça, à ce que Harry se marie volontairement avec Ginny. »déclara Augusta choquée par l'insensibilité de Molly.

« Eh bien qu'il le veuille ou non, il se mariera avec elle. Albus a arrangé un contrat de mariage et si Harry rompt ce contrat, il perdra sa magie. »dit triomphalement Molly.

Tout le monde sursauta et des cris de colère se firent entendre. Harry se leva et bougea les mains, quand la foule fut calme il se tourna vers Mrs Weasley. « Mrs Weasley, le contrat n'a jamais été scellé, les gobelins exécuteurs des successions Potter-Black ont refusé de le faire quand ils ont découvert des anomalies dans le sang de Sirius puis dans le mien. Le contrat n'est pas valide je n'ai aucune obligation envers vous ou envers Ginny. »Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre.

Cependant Molly se mit à crier. « Dumbledore m'a promis que tu te marierais avec Ginny, je te l'ordonne. »

« Je ne me marierais pas avec Ginny, ni maintenant, ni jamais. »

« J'ai travaillé trop dur, me liant d'amitié avec toi, devenant une mère pour toi, nous avons mérité cet argent. Ginny et Ron ont mérité une bonne vie. »

« Vous n'êtes pas une mère pour moi, j'aime votre famille comme si c'était la mienne mais je ne vous considère pas comme ma mère. »cria Harry.

Bill se leva. « Toutes nos vies tu nous as enseigné à être honnête et travailleur, ce que tu as fait, ce que tu essayes de faire est très mauvais. Tu m'as peut être donné vie mais après aujourd'hui tu n'es plus ma mère. »

Molly commença à soupirer et cria. « J'ai fait cela pour assurer l'avenir de mes enfants. »Tous les garçons Weasley (à l'exception de Ron qui était encore KO) commencèrent à crier sur leur mère.

Hermione leva la tête et demanda. « Et pour moi, y a-t-il un contrat entre Ronald et moi ? »

Tout le monde se calma, Molly sourit et dit. « Oui, Albus s'était lui-même porté garant en tant que ton tuteur magique et a fait un contrat pendant ta cinquième année. Tu es la récompense de mon fils pour ses services pour l'Ordre, contrairement à Harry, je suis sûr que les gobelins n'ont pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de sceller ton contrat. »

Arthur se leva énervé. « Comment oses-tu, tu ne peux pas forcer Hermione à se marier avec Ronald, Molly je ne le permettrais pas. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix, le contrat est fait. Elle est peut être un sang de bourbe et elle n'est peut-être pas 'jolie à regarder 'mais elle est intelligente et la meilleure de la classe. Elle fera une épouse convenable, si ça ne lui convient pas elle peut renoncer à sa magie et vivre dans le monde moldu. »Molly était béate comme Ron plus tôt.

Harry regardait Hermione qui ne pleurait plus mais qui avait un air de défi sur son visage. « Contrairement à Harry, je veux porter plainte contre vous et votre fils. »

Percy mis sa tête entre ses mains.

Andromeda parla avec une voix calme mais sérieuse. « Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione mais tu ne peux pas le faire, la loi est claire, si le contrat est valide tu ne peux porter d'accusations contre Ronald ou Molly peu importe combien tu le souhaites. »

« Vous dites qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ? »dit Hermione tristement.

Ron était debout à présent. « Eh bien tu peux partir et devenir dentiste. »

Hermione s'avança vers Ron n et le frappa. Une fois encore Ron se retrouva à terre, cette fois avec la bouche en sang il cracha une dent.

Hermione regarda Kingsley. « Pouvez-vous m'aider ? »

Le Ministre dit tristement à la jeune femme. « Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous voulons qu'il se produise Hermione. Ce n'est qu'une parodie de justice mais il n'a rien que nous puissions faire. La Magie ne le permettrait pas. »

« Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. »Tout le monde regarda derrière, en direction de la vieille dame, Muriel la Grand-Tante d'Arthur. « Ce n'est pas une pratique bien connue, mais un contrat de mariage peut être rompu. Si un membre de la famille fait un contrat de mariage sans la permission du Chef de Famille et que le Chef de Famille, en l'occurrence moi, constate que la jeune fille n'est pas une compagne idéale, alors le contrat peut être annulé. Cette disposition a été prise pour épargner de jeter la honte sur une famille dans le cas où la fille devenait immorale après que le contrat soit fait. Après tout, mon neveux est le Sous-secrétaire du Ministère ce qui est une position importante dans notre société et son fils Ronald est un héros de guerre qui a reçu l'Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe. »

Molly cria en désignant Hermione. « Elle l'a eu aussi ».Le 'trio d'or' avait reçu l'Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe pour avoir pris part à la défaite de Voldemort.

« Je suis désolé, je suis une vieille femme, je ne pense pas qu'une femme ait sa place dans une guerre, donc je ne prends pas en compte le rôle qu'elle y a joué. Dis-moi, mon enfant, es-tu vierge ? »

Andromeda intervint. « Hermione dit seulement la vérité, ne mens pas, c'est très important, ne mens pas. »

Hermione savait que avant la guerre Andromeda et Ted Tonks étaient de célèbres avocats dans le monde sorcier, elle considéra sérieusement son conseil. Normalement, Hermione aurait été dégouté de la question de la Tante Muriel mais elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre ce que faisait la vieille femme. « Non, je ne le suis pas. »

« C'est parce que je lui ai pris sa virginité. »cria Ron.

Tante Muriel agita la main. « Ce n'est pas important, une femme doit être vierge pour sa nuit de noce. Elle aurait dû avoir la présence d'esprit d'attendre. Dis-moi, mon enfant, qu'apportes-tu comme dot ? »

« J'ai près de 1000 gallions d'or dans ma voute à Gringotts. »

« Ce n'est pas assez, tu es pratiquement une indigente. »

« Ses parents sont de riches moldus. »cria Ron.

« Je ne considère pas la fortune des moldus comme étant importante. Dis-moi sais-tu cuisiner ? »

« Un peu mais pas un repas complet. »

« Sais-tu tricoter ? »

« Oui, surtout des bonnets et des écharpes. »

Harry cria « Qu'elle donne aux elfes de maison pour les libérer. »

« C'est vrai mon enfant ? »demanda la vieille dame choquée. »

« Oui, ce ne sont pas de stupides animaux que l'on peut enchainer et ressortir quand on veut, ils devraient être libres. »Hermione lui répondit des voix de « boite à savon » comme Harry l'appelait.

« Par Merlin, une telle insolence chez une jeune dame, c'est très inconvenant. »dit Tante Muriel d'un ton dégouté.

« Sais-tu chanter ? »

« Pas très bien. »

« Sais-tu jouer du piano ? »

« Non. »

« Sais-tu peindre ? »

« Non. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir ? C'est la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération. »Hurla Molly, rappelant Lady Black à Harry.

« Je ne la juge pas sur ses prouesses académiques je la juge sur ses qualités en tant qu'épouse. Maintenant Molly Weasley reprends ta place et tiens ta langue. »Dit Muriel à Molly irritée, se tournant de nouveau vers Hermione elle demanda. « Dis-moi combien d'enfant souhaites tu avoir ? »

« Deux, un garçon et une fille. »

« Hmm, pas assez pour perpétuer la lignée Weasley. Approches mon enfant et laisse-moi te regarder. »Appela la vieille dame.

Tandis qu'Hermione s'approchait, elle se félicita d'avoir mis une robe simple et pas l'une de ses plus belles robes.

« Je vois que tu as un sens de la mode décent mais je déteste cette couleur elle n'est pas flatteuse, tes cheveux sont horribles, tu es trop maigre et tu n'as pas de hanches ce qui n'est pas bon pour porter des fils. »

Hermione rougit, elle se sentait comme un insecte sous en microscope.

« Maintenant mon enfant, la dernière question et elle est très importante. Aimes-tu Ronald ? »

« Sue ce point NON.»

« Bien, je suis vraiment désolé de dire Arthur, Molly que vous avez très mal choisi pour votre fils et en tant que Chef de l'Honorable Maison Weasley je déclare tout contrat de mariage nul et non avenu. »La vieille dame tapa sa canne sur le sol tandis qu'elle déclarait son verdict.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, la magie sortit d'elle, se rendit tout d'abord à Hermione puis à Arthur et Molly, il y eu un flash de lumière puis elle disparut.

Muriel déclara. « Miss Granger, je déclare maintenant que votre contrat est brisé. Je ne veux plus vous voir avec Ronald, vous n'êtes pas digne de lui. Arthur, Molly puisque que vous avez été incapables de trouver des partenaires adaptés à votre plus jeune fils et à votre fille, ce sera moi qui organiserais leurs mariages. »

Hermione sourit et s'inclina. « Merci Lady Weasley. »

Harry était moins poli, il courut et prit la vieille femme dans une étreinte puis l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

« Bien je peux dire que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été accosté par un si beau jeune homme mais je dois dire Lord Potter-Black que je suis trop vieille pour vous et je ne pense pas que vous puissiez continuer avec moi. »

A cela, tout le monde (excepté Molly, Ron et Ginny) rit ainsi qu'Harry qui était maintenant d'un rouge ardent .Harry fit un grand sourire et dit « Je respecterais vos souhaits Madame. »

Comme il se retournait, Muriel lui pinça les fesses.

« Madame ! »

« Comme je l'ai dit je ne pense pas que vous puissiez me suivre. »dit la vieille dame avec un large sourire. Un fois encore tout le monde rugit de rire.

Kingsley fut le premier à se remettre et se tourna vers Hermione. « Hermione veux-tu toujours porter plainte ? »

« Non je ne pense pas que je vais le faire. »dit la jeune fille en faisant un léger salut à Tante Muriel.

Puis le Ministre se tourna vers Harry. « Harry es-tu sur que tu ne veux pas porter plainte ? »

« Non je ne vais pas porter plainte. J'espère qu'Artur s'assurera qu'ils soient dument sanctionnés. »

« Tu as ma parole Harry, ils ne vous ennuieront plus ni toi ni Hermione. »dit Arthur sérieusement.

Kingsley acquiesça et se tourna vers son ami. « Arthur qu'elles sont tes intentions ? »

« Je voulais démissionner mais les paroles de Harry ce soir je ne vais pas trahir sa confiance en moi. Merci pour tout Harry. »

Harry s'approcha et étreint l'homme. « Vous êtes un père pour moi comme Sirius et Remus l'ont été. »Fred et George rejoignirent l'accolade suivit de Bill puis Charlie qui tira Percy.

Quand le groupe se sépara, Arthur regarda sa femme et ses deux plus jeunes enfants. « Vous avez amenez une honte immense sur cette famille, mais comme l'a dit Harry vous êtes de la famille. Harry a décidé de ne pas porter plainte et je ne sais pas si j'aurais été aussi gentil a sa place .Même si cela me fait mal vous méritez de passer du temps à Azkaban, mais comme cela a été fait dans le passé par de nombreuses familles nobles, la famille va s'occuper des siens. »

Avec cela, Arthur sortit sa baguette et utilisa un silencieux et les baguettes de Molly, Ron et Ginny volèrent jusqu'à lui. Puis il les passa à sa tante Muriel qui empocha celles de Ron et Ginny, puis elle se pencha et parla dans un chuchotement à Arthur. A la surprise de tout le monde, Arthur examina la baguette de Molly et la brisa en deux. En regardant sa femme, il déclara d'une voix claire et déterminée. « Molly Elisabeth Prewett Weasley, tu es à présent liée au Burrow, tu ne pourras plus jamais mettre un pied en dehors de ses limites à moins que le Chef de la famille Weasley ne l'exige, ainsi soit-il. »La magie flamboya d'Arthur à Molly qui cria et se jeta à genoux.

« Arthur, comment peux-tu ? »Chuchota Molly en larme.

Arthur secoua la tête. « Je vais avoir des mots en privé avec toi Molly puis je parlerais avec mon ainé pour déterminé les peines appropriées pour vous deux. »Pointant Ron et Ginny. « Même si Harry j'ai remarqué que Ginny avait un problème pour s'asseoir confortablement ce soir. »

Harry rougit mais dit. « Ce qui s'est passé entre Ginny et moi restera entre nous. »

« Je respecte cela Harry et je ne désapprouve pas, tu disposes d'un droit de réparation puisqu' elle t'a beaucoup blessé, cependant j'aurais ma propre discussion avec Ginny. »A ces mots Ginny recommença à pleurer.

Tante Muriel cria. « Oh je pense que je me suis ravisée Harry, vous pouvez me rendre visite à tout moment. »

Tout le monde rit plus fort que jamais et encore plus quand Harry répondu. « J'aime peut être les mecs mais je pense Muriel Weasley que vous pourriez me faire changer de bord. »

Tout le monde décida de partir, Minerva et Severus avaient parlé à Neville et Augusta et ils avaient tous deux décidé d'aller au château le matin. Harry alla vers Andromeda et l'embrassa il lui dit qu'il la contacterait rapidement.

Puis Harry attendit Hermione qui était partit chercher son sac dans la chambre de Ginny, avant de rejoindre les deux professeurs. Sur le chemin du retour, ils virent Ron arriver avec Bill et Charlie. Ron se jeta sur Harry mais avant même qu'Harry réagisse, Charlie l'avait intercepté et conduit dans le bureau.

Bill regarda Harry. « Je suis vraiment désolé Harry pour ce que ma mère et mes frère et sœur ont fait contre toi. Je voudrais te remercier pour ta miséricorde et ta compassion, même avec tout ce qu'elle t'a fait, tu as sauvé ma sœur de la honte publique et du scandale, pour cela je te serais éternellement reconnaissant Tu as aussi sauvé l'honneur de notre famille en nous permettant de traiter les crimes de ma mère et mes frères et sœurs en privé et tu nous as épargné à nous et à tous les autres une colère magique dont nous savions tous que cela aurait pu mal finir aujourd'hui. Tu es vraiment un bon sorcier. Je considère que je te dois une dette de vie .Lord Potter-Black je vous fais une promesse éternelle de loyauté pour vos services envers notre famille. »Bill s'agenouilla et posa sa baguette aux pieds de Harry. Harry était sur le point de lui dire de se lever quand la baguette de Percy, celle de Fred et George et finalement celle de Charlie rejoignirent la première aux pieds de Harry et que tous s'agenouillèrent devant lui.

Harry sentit un lien magique se former et compris que c'était une promesse sérieuse et qu'elle ne pouvait être défaite. Il se redressa et déclara. « Merci, moi Harry James Potter-Black, Lord et Chef des Maisons Potter et Black accepte vos serments. »La magie tourbillonna autour d'Harry et retourna vers les cinq jeunes hommes devant lui.

Ils se relevèrent tous et embrassèrent une nouvelle fois Harry.

Hermione avait encore les larmes aux yeux mais c'étaient des larmes de joie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Elfes de maison et Charmes inconnus

Harry et Hermione apparurent devant les portes de Hogwarts où Minerva et Severus les attendaient. Puis les quatre remontèrent le chemin de l'école. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir. « Je ne peux croire que nous ayons été diplômé juste la semaine dernière. Je ne m'attendais pas à revenir si tôt mais je me sens comme à la maison. »

Harry donna à la fille un câlin. « Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Pour moi, le monde magique tourne autour d'un centre qui est Hogwarts. »

Severus les regardaient tous les deux tandis qu'ils marchaient et parlaient si Harry n'avait pas admis aimer les 'mecs 'il aurait été jaloux. Severus se rappelait qu'ils étaient amis depuis leur onze ans et qu'ils avaient traversé beaucoup d'épreuves ensemble mais il y avait Ronald. Severus observait Harry tandis qu'il marchait devant lui, le garçon avait beaucoup changé cette année depuis la défaite du Dark Lord, il riait plus, il était plus relaxé et avait même étudié plus, Severus ne savait pas si le sort de compulsion de Weasley en était à l'origine .Ce qu'il savait, c'était que l'homme en face de lui n'était pas le même que l'étudiant Harry Potter il était Lord Potter-Black, un sorcier confiant et puissant. C'était le sorcier qui a vaincu le Dark Lord. C'était le vrai Harry Potter.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au château, ils furent accueillis par Odgen, le chef des elfes de maison. Il était vieux et légèrement courbé, cependant, à la différence des elfes de maison que Harry avait rencontrés, il exulté un fort sentiment de confiance en soi et, si Harry pariait, il dirait que Odgen est un guerrier à la retraite. « Bonsoir Directrice, Lord Potter-Black, Professeur Snape et Miss Granger. »dit Odgen avec un léger salut en direction du groupe. Harry nota que sa voix était douce mais imposante.

« Bonsoir Odgen, les chambres ont-elles été préparées ? »demanda la Directrice.

« Oui j'ai arrangé les quartiers de la famille Gryffindor pour Lord Potter-Black. J'ai aussi pris la liberté de faire une chambre tout près pour Miss Granger. »

« Attends, tu savais que Harry est l'héritier de Gryffindor ? »dit Minerva incrédule.

« Oui, tous les elfes de maison savent que son essence est relié au château. »

Minerva le regarda choqué, sa voix augmenta légèrement. « Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? En tant que directrice de la maison Gryffindor puis en tant que Directrice, je pense que j'aurais dû le savoir. »

« Nous étions tous tenus de ne jamais rien dire et désobéir signifiait la mort pour notre famille entière. »Dit tristement l'elfe de maison.

« Tu veux dire que Dumbledore aurait tué toute ta famille si tu avais dit quelque chose. »dit Harry sous le choc.

« Oui même après sa mort, le lien avait encore lieu, nous ne pouvions rien dire à moins que vous ne le sachiez déjà. »

« Cet homme ! Est-il retourné dans son cadre ? »Demanda Minerva les lèvres pincées. Le portrait de Dumbledore avait été absent toute la journée.

« Non, Directrice. »Répondit Odgen. Puis il claqua des doigts et ce qui semblait être une vieille femelle elfe de maison en haillons bleus apparue et prit le sac d'Hermione. Odgen se tourna vers Hermione. « Miss Granger, c'est Winky, elle sera votre elfe de maison personnelle pendant que vous êtes ici et prendra soin de tout ce que vous avez besoin. »

« Winky ? Tu veux dire la vieille elfe de Barty Crounch ? »Dit Hermione surprise. Harry aussi semblait étonné l'elfe de maison avait été libéré lors de sa quatrième année par son maitre, elle était en dépression depuis lors. Dobby avait pris soin d'elle mais depuis sa mort elle était seule et il semblait que les choses n'allaient pas très bien. Harry se sentait mal, il avait juste supposé qu'elle était morte.

« Non, ça ne peut pas être Winky. Elle semble horrible. J'aurais dû la libérée quand j'en avais l'occasion. »Dit Hermione tandis qu'elle se penchait pour regarder de plus près l'elfe de maison.

Odgen se tourna vers Hermione. « Miss Granger, Winky est un elfe de maison libre, peut être pourriez-vous l'aidez à s'adapter à sa vie, après tout, n'est-ce pas pourquoi la SALE a été créée, pour le bien être des elfes de maison ? »

Harry rit Odgen aurait pu être un elfe Slytherin. « Hermione, penses à ceci comme à un challenge. »

Ignorant Harry, Hermione se redressa et se tourna vers Odgen, « Oui, c'est ce pourquoi la SALE est faite et je l'aiderai. »

Odgen donna un petit signe de tête à Hermione puis indiqua à Winky de montrer sa chambre à celle-ci. Hermione se tourna vers les trois autres et dit « Ce fut une longue journée, je vais me retirer pour la nuit et je vous verrais au petit-déjeuner demain. Merci encore Professeurs pour votre aide et Harry, j'aimerais te parler demain. »Elle se pencha et fit un baiser sur la joue de Harry puis elle se détourna et suivit l'elfe de maison.

Odgen se tourna vers Harry « Votre elfe de maison Kreacher vous attends dans vos appartements, je vais vous y emmener moi-même. »

« Si c'est d'accord j'irais plus tard. Je meurs de faim car j'ai raté le diner, je voudrais vraiment que nous allions d'abord aux cuisines. »dit Harry avec un sourire triste sur le visage.

A ce moment-là, le Professeur Flitwick s'avança dans le couloir et les salua. « Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ce soir ? »

« Il a géré mieux que nous ne l'avions imaginé. »répondit Minerva.

« Bien nous avons beaucoup à discuter .Harry, si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué je pense que nous devrions aller à la Salle. »dit le minuscule professeur de charme en regardant Harry.

Odgen dit à Harry. « J'enverrais un diner pour vous. Quand vous voudrez vous retirer, appelez-moi. »

« Merci Odgen, j'apprécie. »

Les quatre marchèrent jusqu'au septième étage, Minerva marchait devant avec Flitwick lui racontant ce qui c'était passé cette nuit.

Severus marchait derrière, un peu plus lentement avec Harry. « Je crois que la rumeur que j'ai entendue à votre sujet est vraie. »

« Et quelle rumeur est-ce Severus, il y en a tant à propos de moi. »dit Harry avec un sourire narquois en pensant à toutes les rumeurs ridicules qu'il avait entendues sur lui-même.

« Celle qui dit que vous étiez censé être à Slytherin, avec ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de voir un de mes serpents. »répondit le chef de la maison Slytherin.

Harry rit. « Oui cette rumeur est vrai mais je crois que j'étais destiné à être à Gryffindor, après tout je suis celui qui a tiré l'épée de Gryffindor du Choixpeau. »

« Ah oui, une autre rumeur, vous avez sorti l'épée pour combattre un Basilic. »

« Et encore une rumeur de vraie. »dit Harry, il avait tué le serpent géant pour protéger Ginny.

Sentant le changement dans sa voix, Severus dit rapidement. « Si je devais deviner, je dirais que le Garçon qui a survécu était un Gryffindor mais Harry Potter est un Slytherin. »

Harry s'arrêta un instant et regarda le Professeur, personne n'avais compris cela à son propos. Il se souvint rapidement que Severus avait passé près de sept ans à le protéger secrètement donc ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise que Severus le connaisse si bien, au moins une fois l'homme avait regardé au-delà du Harry ressemblant à son père qui était le grand ennemi de l'école de Severus.

Severus continua. « Cependant vos actions aujourd'hui avec Arthur Weasley et ses fils a montré un grand coté Hufflepuff. »

« C'est moi, Mr Hogwarts »dit Harry avec un petit rire.

« Oui eh bien vous devez encore me montrer que vous avez des tendances Ravenclaw. »dit sournoisement Severus les Ravenclaw étaient les intelligences de l'école.

Harry fixa Severus, mais vit que l'homme avait un léger sourire sur son visage. « Si j'avais eu un professeur qui ne me détestait pas alors j'aurais pu faire mieux. Savez-vous que les potions étaient le sujet pour lequel j'étais le plus impatient en découvrant les choses à propos de Hogwarts. »

Ce fut au tour de Severus de s'arrêter. « Je ne vous hais pas Harry »lui dit-il.

Harry s'arrêta. « Non ? »

« Non. »

Tous deux se regardèrent sans rien dire Harry fit un pas pour se rapprocher…

« Voulez-vous vous dépêcher tous les deux »résonna la voix de Minerva dans le couloir.

Harry fit un pas en arrière mais sourit quand il vit une légère rougeur sur le visage de Severus. Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au septième étage.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, celle-ci était comme avant excepté que d'un côté il y avait une large table de travail avec un petit chaudron et d'autres matériels de potions d'un côté et plusieurs livres ouverts et des feuilles de parchemin de l'autre. Il y a avait un fauteuil en plus autour de la cheminée et à la place du service à thé sur le petit table il y avait plusieurs plateaux d'aliments. Le ventre d'Harry gronda.

« Je vois que vous avez suivi mon conseil et que vous avez fait réparer vos yeux. Vous semblez bien. »Une voix venait de l'intérieur.

Harry regarda et vit la Médicomage Marchak.

« Bonjour Justine, ça faisait longtemps. Je suppose que Filius t'a demandé de venir. »Minerva s'approcha et étreignit la médicomage.

Celle-ci sourit et dit à la Directrice « Tu sembles allez bien Minerva, bien plus que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu marches même sans canne. »

« Oui mais cette horrible canne était bien pratique pour frapper quelques vilains Death Eaters ici et là. »dit la Directrice avec un sourire.

Justine rit puis répondit à la question de Minerva. « Filius a demandé mon aide puisque j'ai examiné Harry aujourd'hui, il voulait que nous comparions nos résultats. »

Filius Flitwick se tourna vers Harry. « J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas Harry mais j'ai eu besoin de l'assistance d'un médicomage et puisque que vous avez indiqué que Justine était votre médicomage, j'ai saisi cette chance. »

Harry acquiesça. « C'est tout à fait correct, bonsoir Médicomage Marchak. »

« S'il vous plait appelez-moi Justine. »répondit la médicomage puis elle se tourna pour s'adresser à l'autre occupant de la pièce. « Snape. »

« Marchak. »

Harry se dirigea rapidement vers la nourriture et plaça plusieurs aliments dans son assiette. Severus s'approcha et se servit un verre de Firewhisky pour lui-même et un verre de vin pour Minerva.

« Pourquoi ne pas demander à Poppy de se joindre à nous ? »demanda Minerva au groupe tandis qu'elle prenait le verre de vin venant de Severus.

Filius s'assit en poussant un profond soupir et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux clairsemés. « Minerva, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Voyez-vous quand Harry nous a raconté son histoire cet après-midi, j'étais curieux de connaitre certaines choses, par exemple comment Albus a-t-il obtenu le sang de Harry ? Pour que le sang soit accepté à Gringotts il faut qu'il ait été donné librement et je ne pense pas que Ronald Weasley ait cette compétence. En plus, tous les blocs sur la magie d'Harry, la potion dans son système et les signes d'abus auraient été relevés par quelqu'un qui aurait fait une visite médicale basique à Harry légalement cela doit être rapporté à la Protection de l'Enfance. Harry n'a pas eu la vaccination magique que tous les enfants magiques doivent avoir, habituellement les enfants nés-moldus ou élevés chez les moldus le font ici à l'école. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il y a un charme qui a été utilisé sur Harry pendant au moins six ans, ce qui a forcé son corps à être sous –développé, c'est un charme qui est normalement utilisé pour ralentir la croissance des tissus cancéreux chez un sorcier, et comme c'est extrêmement rare ,il est connu de très peu de gens. Chez une personne saine comme Harry, le charme va ralentir le rythme de croissance de ses os et de ses muscles. Tout cela indique que quelqu'un avec des connaissances médicales aidait Albus. »

Minerva se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. « Poppy ? »

« C'est mon avis, avec le nombre de fois où Harry est allé à l'infirmerie, c'est impossible qu'elle ne sache pas. Elle est la seule qui ait accès à Harry sans que cela ne soit suspect. »Dit Filius avec un air triste sur le visage. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit vrai, il connaissait Poppy depuis 50 ans mais toutes les preuves montraient qu'elle était coupable.

« Vous voulez dire que j'aurais pu être plus grand ? »cria Harry. Il avait toujours été petit même par rapport à un moldu, les sorciers et sorcières étant en général plus grands que les moldus. En ce moment, il atteignait la hauteur respectable de 5'9'' mais comparé aux autres gars, il se sentait comme un nain, par l'enfer même Hermione faisait 5'8'' (sans talons ! Harry fut mortifié quand la fille vint avec des talons à la remise de diplôme), Ron faisait 6'3'', Seamus, Dean et Neville faisaient tous plus de 6 pieds et même Malfoy atteignait les 6 pieds. Etre petit, c'était la bête noire de Harry.

Filius rit. « Je connais ce sentiment. »Le petit Maitre de Charmes était à peine à 5 pieds de haut. « Mais oui, votre mère était légèrement plus grande que vous l'êtes à présent et votre père faisait à peu près 6'3''.Tous les hommes Potter ont été grands. Votre arrière-grand-père Harold était un homme géant, il faisait bien plus de 6 pieds. »

« Il faisait 6'6''.Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était durant ma première année quand Patrick avait caché un bébé centaure dans la tour Gryffindor, je me suis presque évanouie quand je l'ai vu. »dit Minerva au groupe.

« Vous vous êtes presque évanouie Minerva McGonagall parce que votre père se tenait debout derrière lui. Si je me souviens bien, vous étiez la principale complice de Patrick Potter et vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que nous appelions vos parents. »Dit Filius d'une voix de professeur sévère rarement utilisé.

« Bien revenons-en à Harry, tous les hommes de votre famille étaient grands. »dit la Directrice, changeant rapidement de sujet. Ils rirent tous et la Directrice prit une gorgée de son vin. Harry avait oublié que Flitwick était professeur depuis tout ce temps et n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il avait enseigné à Minerva enfant, ou qu'elle et son grand père avaient été camarades de classe. Harry soupira intérieurement, il y avait beaucoup de choses à propos de sa famille qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Flitwick sortit Minerva de son embarras et retourna son attention vers Harry. « Harry, avec l'aide de Justine et si possible de Severus, nous devrions être capable d'inverser le charme et avec des potions et du temps vous pourriez éventuellement grandir de deux voire trois pouces, cependant, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez jamais atteindre la taille que vous auriez dû avoir, il y a eu beaucoup trop de dégâts. »

Harry était très heureux avec le fait de faire 6 pieds et dit rapidement. « Donc quand commençons nous, c'est le charme que vous allez tout d'abord inverser n'est-ce pas ? »Le groupe rit.

« Avez-vous été capable d'identifier le charme inconnu placé sur Harry ? »demanda Severus avec une préoccupation évidente dans la voix.

« Je ne suis pas très sûr de ce que c'est et je voudrais compter sur vous pour vérifier certains éléments que Justine et moi avons été incapable de d'identifier. Mais mon enquête préliminaire montre que cela pourrait être un charme glamour complexe basé sur l'ADN cependant il y a certaines choses pour lesquelles je suis perplexe car elles affectent le sang de Harry, ce n'est pas juste un glamour. »répondit Filius.

Severus se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau où Justine lui montra un microscope magique avec une lame du sang d'Harry.

« Quoi, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas Harry Potter ? »dit Harry un peu confus.

« Non, vous êtes définitivement Harry Potter. C'est juste votre apparence qui a changé, pour une quelconque raison Albus voulait vous faire ressembler davantage à votre père. »répondit Filius.

Justine était à train de parler avec Severus et ils discutaient des résultats que Filius et elle avait obtenus jusqu'à présent. Harry leva les yeux et les regarda tous les deux, Justine avait un regard d'admiration et d'enthousiasme tandis que Severus lui posait question après question, dont Harry ne comprenait pas la moitié. Harry sentit comme un pincement de jalousie soudainement il n'avait plus très faim.

Severus leva les yeux « je pense que ce pourrait être le sang de dragon. Il me semble qu'Albus et Flamel ont trouvé plus de douze utilisations du sang de dragon. »

Filius regarda Severus. « Cela expliquerais l'anormalité du charme. »Les trois continuèrent leur conversation pendant plus d'une heure et Severus appelait de temps à autre Misty son elfe de maison personnel pour récupérer les objets et livres qu'il possédait.

Harry passa ce temps à parler avec Minerva sur sa famille. Elle lui parla avec bonheur des quelques aventures qu'elle avait eu avec Patrick quand ils étaient enfants et de leur amitié en tant qu'adultes. Harry découvrit que Minerva avait été l'un des témoins principaux du mariage de ses grands-parents et qu'elle était la marraine de son père. Elle promit de lui montrer des photos de ses grands-parents et de son père à un moment ultérieur.

Harry demandait quelques conseils à Minerva sur ce qu'il pourrait faire avec ses successions quand Filius, Severus et Justine arrivèrent et s'assirent. Filius se tourna vers les autres et expliqua. « Ce n'est pas exactement un charme c'est de l'alchimie, dans ce cas un mélange de charme, de transfiguration et de potions. Si ce qu'a dit Severus est vrai et que la substance inconnue que nous avons trouvé est du sang de dragon, alors Albus a exercé une magie complexe sur vous. Le charme de glamour était placé sur votre ADN et vous a forcé à ressembler à votre père, cependant, ça masque juste une magie sous-jacente, nous ne savons pas ce que c'est nous savons qu'elle est là, mais nous ne savons pas à quoi elle sert. La morsure de basilic que vous avez eu en deuxième année a libérée du venin qui a attaqué le charme au sang de dragon, ce qui l'a un peu bloqué, cependant le venin de basilic vous aurait tué dans le processus, les larmes de Phœnix ont stabilisé le tout ou l'a forcé à entrer en sommeil. »

« Vous voulez dire que pour me débarrasser du charme il faut utiliser du venin de basilic mais que cela me tuerait dans le processus. »Dit Harry qui essayait de comprendre tout ce qui a été dit.

« Oui. »dit Justine tristement.

« Alors vous ne pouvez pas supprimer les blocs et les charmes ? »

« Non, nous pouvons enlever le reste, mais pas le charme. »dit Filius rassurant.

« Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est réellement et c'est trop dangereux d'essayer. Je vais continuer à faire des expériences, je vais le découvrir par la suite. Vous avez ma parole Harry. »Severus était solennel tandis qu'il parlait et Harry savait qu'il mettrait tous ses efforts à trouver une solution.

« Merci. »dit Harry aux autres. « Que faisons-nous à présent ? »

« Bien si vous êtes prêt je vais enlever ce que je peux. Nous avons fait une liste des blocs et charmes placés sur vous, certains vont être très douloureux à enlever et demanderons beaucoup de magie, donc nous les ferons seulement après que nous nous soyons reposés vous y compris Harry. D'autres sont mineurs et peuvent être enlevés tout de suite, c'est par eux que nous pourrions commencer. Je suggère d'enlever complètement les charmes de contraintes placés sur vous, même si vous semblez avoir bien travaillé à les bloquer vous-même. »

« Devrais-je être allongé pour cela, je ne veux pas vomir de nouveau, une fois m'a suffi. »

Filius rit. « Non vous n'avez pas besoin de le faire mais si vous vous sentez plus à l'aise couché se sera parfait. »

Justine agita sa baguette et un sofa comme celui que les gobelins avait conjuré plus tôt apparu. Harry sourit et bougea vers le sofa.

« Severus, Minerva, pour que ce soir sur je veux que vous placiez tout deux autour de vous un bouclier en cas d'éruptions magique. Harry voulez-vous bien enlever vos bagues de Lords et tout autre article qui vous protège. »dit Filius tandis qu'il prenait le commandement.

Harry enleva les bagues, sortit sa baguette et tendit la main en direction de Severus. Severus ouvrit la main et accepta les objets. Regardant les deux anneaux et la baguette dans la paume de sa main, Severus ne manqua pas le geste Harry lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Les vingt minutes qui suivirent, Filius retira tous les charmes mineurs qui étaient placés sur Harry, la plupart étaient des charmes de compulsion et de loyauté, cependant, certains étaient des charmes repoussant qui faisait ressentir à Harry du dégout ou de la haine envers une personne ou un groupe de personnes.

Quand il eut fini, Filius appela un verre d'eau, instantanément un pichet d'eau et plusieurs gobelets apparurent sur la table. Minerva versa un gobelet à Harry, Filius et Justine. Justine agita sa baguette en direction de Harry, puis elle s'approcha de la table et pris des fioles de potions s'approchant de Harry elle déboucha la première mais fut arrêté par Severus. Severus examina la fiole et secoua la tête. Il appela Misty et lui dit de ramener les potions correspondantes de son armoire à potions personnelle. Quand elle revint, Severus regarda la médicomage renifler et prendre les potions de meilleures qualités.

Justine donna les potions à Harry. « Il y a des potions de renforcement et de nutrition pour permettre à votre corps et à votre magie de récupérer rapidement. »La médicomage en passa quelques-unes au Maitre de Charmes qui au début secoua la tête puis qui accepta après qu'elle l'a foudroyé du regard.

« Nous devrions faire une petite pause puis nous pourrons continuer si vous le voulez Harry. »déclara Harry après avoir pris les potions.

Harry sourit, « c'est à vous que je devrais le demander, j'ai la tâche facile tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de rester couché, vous êtes le seul à faire tout le travail. »

Filius rit, « Attendez que nous soyons aux plus gros blocs, vous allez changer votre discours. »

Severus se tourna vers le Maitre de Charmes et demanda, « Filius quel est le dernier sort que vous avez fait, j'ai senti un pincement sur ma magie quand vous l'avez lancé. »

Filius et Justine se tournèrent en même temps et regardèrent Severus. Ils levèrent leur baguette et lancèrent des charmes. Severus était choqué s'il n'avait pas eu confiance en Filius comme c'était le cas, il aurait sorti sa baguette et les aurait attaqué tous les deux.

Filius s'excusa immédiatement quand il vit l'air sur le visage du Maitre de Potions. « Je suis désolé si je vous ais surpris Severus, le dernier sort que j'ai fait sur Harry était pour enlever un sort de répulsion, si votre magie a réagi comme vous l'avez dit c'est qu'il était dirigé contre vous. Cela faisait ressentir de la haine envers vous mais le charme était très faible car Harry semble l'avoir détruit de son propre fait. Il restait cependant un petit résidu. Je suspecte qu'il a été très fort à un moment donné. Je vous ais jeté un sort pour voir si vous aviez un charme similaire, comme Harry vous l'avez presque détruit mais il en reste un peu. Vous avez d'autres charmes repoussants, il y en a qui ont faiblis au fil du temps mais d'autres sont très forts. Après avoir traité Harry, je tiens à avoir la permission de retirer vos charmes Severus. »

Avant que Severus ne puisse répondre, l'elfe de maison de la Directrice Tibbs apparu dans un pop. « Je suis désolé de vous déranger Directrice, Lord Potter-Black, Professeurs et Maitre Médicomage mais l'un des Maitre gobelins de Gringotts est à la porte et demande à parler à Lord Potter-Black, il dit que c'est urgent. »

« Dis-lui de venir tout de suite, amènes le dans mon bureau. »dit Minerva à l'elfe de maison.

« Attends, le gobelin a-t-il donné son nom ? »demanda Harry.

« Oui Lord Potter-Black, il a dit qu'il s'appelait Fireforge. »

« Si c'est d'accords Minerva, Tibbs pourrait le conduire jusqu'ici. Je soupçonne que ce qu'il a à nous dire concerne ce que nous faisons en ce moment. »Dit Harry sachant que ce que voulait Fireforge devait être important pour qu'il vienne à cette heure tardive.

« Très bien. Tibbs va à la porte et conduis le gobelin Fireforge ici immédiatement. »Instruisit Minerva.

En moins de trente secondes, Tibbs réapparu avec Fireforge, qui portait à présent une tunique noire et argent avec un pantalon noir, son poignard serti à son coté. « Bonsoir Lord Potter-Black, Directrice, Professeur et Médicomage Marchak. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive, nous avons fait une découverte importante dont nous pensons qu'il fallait vous informer tout de suite. »

« Allez y Fireforge, vous pouvez parler librement devant les personnes ici présentes, vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Harry ici. »

Fireforge accepta et sortit un morceau de parchemin qu'il tendit à Harry. « Alors que nous étions à train de faire des recherches sur vos documents, nous avons décidé de faire quelques recherches sur le peu d'informations que vous a transmis Tom Riddle .Il a indiqué qu'il pourrait encore y avoir un contrat de mariage entre lui-même et une autre personne. Notre enquête nous a conduits à un contrat conclu par Dumbledore, qui agissait en tant que gardien magique de Riddle lorsqu'il avait 16 ans ce contrat a été fait entre Tom Riddle et Arabella Fergusson. »Harry lu le contrat de mariage qu'il tenait dans les mains.

« Pourquoi ce nom me semble familier ? »dit Filius en tapotant son doigt sur son nez.

« Le nom de jeune fille de Poppy était Fergusson. »dit Minerva calmement.

« Oui, nous avons donc découvert que Arabella Fergusson et Poppy Pomfrey sont sœurs. Arabella a changé son nom en Figg quand elle eut dix-sept ans, pour éviter d'attirer la honte sur sa famille, ce que la plupart des cracmols font. »Dit Fireforge alors qu'il tendait un autre document à Harry.

« Mrs Figg et Poppy Pomfrey sont sœurs ? »

« Oui et techniquement, c'est Miss Figg, elle ne s'est jamais mariée. Depuis votre départ de Privet Drive, Arabella vit dans la maison de sa sœur, qui est également une maison Potter, comme nous l'avons découvert. »

Minerva appela Tibbs. « Va vérifier si Poppy est dans son bureau. Si tu la vois ne lui dis rien je veux juste savoir où elle se trouve. »

Tibbs disparu puis réapparu une minute plus tard. « Madame Pomfrey n'est pas dans le château, Minty son elfe de maison a dit qu'elle était partie après avoir reçu une lettre de sa sœur. »

« Je me doutais que vous essayerez d'enlever les charmes bloquants votre magie ce soir et peut être que vous auriez eu besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Vous pourriez vous être mis inconsciemment en danger. Bien que je n'ai pas la liberté de vous parler du contenu des voutes des sorciers et sorcières, l'une des voutes appartenant aux Fergusson possède des protections spéciales. »Expliqua Fireforge.

« Des objets de magie noire. »devina Severus.

« Poppy Pomfrey est venue il y a peu de temps et elle a retiré plusieurs objets de ses voutes, incluant des objets que l'on ne peut remarquer dans des placards d'infirmerie. »

« Potions. »devina encore Severus.

Fireforge poursuivi, « Je n'aurais pas remarqué ces transactions en temps normal, mais j'ai travaillé tard et c'est apparu sur un parchemin qui indique qu'un objet potentiellement dangereux a été retiré d'une voute. Je venais juste de découvrir le lien entre Miss Figg et Madame Pomfrey, j'ai donc réalisé que vous étiez peut être en danger. J'ai décidé de venir moi-même puisqu'il semble que les hiboux ne puissent pas vous joindre. »

« Je suis vraiment reconnaissant de ce que vous avez fait Fireforge. »dit Harry au gobelin. Puis il se tourna vers les Professeurs. « Madame Pomfrey sait-elle que je suis ici ? »

« Oui elle le sait. Je lui ai dit que vous viendrez peut être ce soir. Je ne savais pas. Poppy a toujours été celle à qui je pensais pouvoir faire confiance. »dit Minerva avec un sanglot.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry…Je …Nous vous protégerons, aucun mal ne viendra à vous ou… »Severus fit une pause. « Misty. »L'elfe de maison de Severus apparu. « Je veux que tu t'assures que Miss Granger ne quitte pas sa chambre ce soir et que personne n'y entre. »

« Oui, Maitre Severus. »Dit l'elfe de maison qui disparut ensuite dans un pop.

« Pensez-vous qu'elle va chercher à nuire à Harry et Hermione ? »demanda Minerva toujours incrédule.

« Je ne suis pas prêt à tenter le diable, s'il le faut je protègerais personnellement Harry. »déclara Fireforge avec conviction.

« Odgen. »Appela Minerva, le vieil elfe de maison apparu silencieusement. « Je veux que tu m'informe quand Poppy reviendra au château, elle pourrais avoir amené Arabella Figg avec elle. Je veux que tu t'assures qu'aucunes dames ne puissent s'approcher de Lord Potter-Black et de Miss Granger. »

Odgen s'inclina reconnaissant les instructions et partit silencieusement.

La pièce resta silencieuse quelques minutes.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Dumbledore a arrangé un mariage entre Tom Riddle et une cracmol. »demanda Harry au groupe.

« Bien que les cracmols comme Arabella ne disposent pas de grandes quantités de magie, ils ont encore un très faible mais toujours existant noyau de magie c'est pourquoi elle a été capable de voir les Dementors au début de votre cinquième année. Si elle avait eu un enfant avec le Dark Lord ou un quelconque sorcier puissant, alors la magie du bébé aurait fait augmenter sa propre magie et elle serait elle-même devenue une sorcière. C'est la raison pour laquelle beaucoup de couple d'hommes utilisent les femmes cracmols comme mères porteuses les cracmols ont toujours envie de porter un enfant magique mais ne souhaitent pas nécessairement le garder. Puisque le Dark Lord était si puissant, s'il avait eu un enfant avec une autre puissante sorcière, l'enfant aurait eu le potentiel d'être plus fort que le Dark Lord lui-même. S'il avait eu un enfant avec une cracmol alors l'enfant n'aurait pas pu être aussi puissant. »expliqua Severus.

« Alors pourquoi ne pas me marier avec une cracmol ? Tom a dit que j'étais plus puissant que lui. »Envisagea Harry à voix haute.

« Les seules femmes cracmols de ces vingt dernières années sont la fille de Bellatrix et Rudolphus Lestrange et la fille de Wendy et Walden McNair tous des Death Eaters. Albus ne voulait pas tenter le diable. »Severus informa Harry.

« Avec tous les charmes et les blocs sur votre magie, Albus devait penser que votre magie serait assez diminuée pour qu'elle ne soit pas transmise à un enfant. »ajouta Filius. « Ou au pire il aurait lié votre magie avant que l'enfant ne soit conçu, il me semble que Tom a parlé de rituel sexuel. »

Odgen apparu silencieusement. « Madame Pomfrey est revenu et elle a amené des Aurors avec elle, ils entrent dans le château au moment même où nous parlons, ils disent qu'ils ont un mandat d'arrêt contre Harry Potter. »

« Un mandat d'arrêt ! Pour quoi ? »cria Harry tout en se levant.

« Pour le meurtre d'Arabella Figg. »


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : La revanche de Poppy

Poppy marchait en direction du château, rien ne c'était déroulé comme prévu. Harry avait gâché leurs plans. Comment osait il prendre la tête des successions Potter et Black ? Elle avait averti Albus qu'utiliser cette faible d'esprit de Molly Weasley n'apporterait rien de bon. Tout ce que cette femme avait à faire, c'était de faire en sorte que sa fille se marie avec Harry. Albus avait voulu utiliser Molly parce que la femme ne posait aucune question et qu'elle était facilement influencée par l'argent, ainsi que ses deux mioches. Poppy fulminait, Molly avait sept enfants, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas instruit sa fille sur la manière de garder un homme dans son lit mais non ils n'ont pas pu contrôler un maigre et petit garçon.

Quand Arabella lui avait écrit pour lui dire que la maison les avait expulsées, elle sut que c'était Harry qui en avait donné l'ordre. Seul le vrai Lord de la succession pouvait le faire. Ce soir, quand elle rencontra un des membres de l'ancien Ordre du Phœnix, Dedalus Diggle, il lui dit qu'Harry avait repoussé son mariage. Elle avait alors su que ses plans étaient gâchés.

Elle dit à Arabella de ne pas paniquer mais la femme était presque folle après avoir perdu la chance de se marier ou d'avoir des relations à cause du contrat d'Albus. Arabella voulait aller voir Harry et tout lui dire. Elle avait vu grandir le garçon. Eh bien Poppy ne pouvait pas accepter cela. Elle voulait encore vivre ses rêves.

Elle contacta son Lord et il lui dit de se débarrasser d'Harry, il avait déjà fait ce qu'ils désiraient et s'il n'était plus sous leur contrôle, elle devait se débarrasser de lui. Tout d'abord, elle voulut utiliser le système de sécurité qu'Albus avait placé sur le garçon mais cela occasionnerait trop de questions. Elle utiliserait son propre plan de sauvegarde. Elle prit du venin de manticore de sa voute familiale l'ajouta à une potion calmante et le donna à sa sœur. Alors que sa sœur criait, et que ses nerfs explosaient d'une douleur insupportable, elle lui jeta l'Avada Kedavra. En tant que médicomage elle ne pouvait utiliser ce sortilège que si son patient souffre et que la mort est la seule solution. Le sort avait été initialement conçu pour sortir les patients de leur souffrance en leur donnant une mort miséricordieuse.

Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour peaufiner son plan mais elle détruirait Harry. Elle savait combien le monde sorcier était facile à manipuler, à chaque fois qu'ils pensaient qu'Harry devenait sombre, ils lui avaient tourné le dos. Cette fois, elle voulait qu'ils croient qu'il était devenu le prochain Dark Lord .Ils l'enverraient alors à Azkaban où il souffrira et mourra, sans personne pour le sauver. Puis elle prendra une fiole de son sang qu'elle garde dans ses placards et enverra une note aux gobelins disant qu'elle reçoit tout. Elle le méritait après toutes ces années au service de son Lord, elle le méritait.

Aux marches du château Poppy fut approchée par Odgen. Cet idiot d'Auror Dawlish lui dit alors haut et fort qu'il avait un mandat d'arrêt contre Harry Potter. Le vieil elfe de maison lu le mandat et demanda au groupe de rester là où il était. Poppy n'aimait pas Dawlish mais il était utile à ses plans.

L'Auror commença à jurer entre ses dents et entra dans le château. Il haïssait Harry Potter et il voulait se venger. Harry Potter l'avait toujours fait passer pour un idiot mais cette fois, il pourra le voir se tortiller sous ses pieds. Il allait jeter ce foutu Harry Potter dans la plus profonde et sombre des cellules d'Azkaban avant que quiconque ne songe à le juger. Dawlish sourit intérieurement, il avait quatre de ses loyaux Aurors avec lui, ils suivraient son exemple. Ils avaient tous souffert lors de la dernière guerre et avaient blâmé Harry. Le garçon était entré à deux reprises par effraction au Ministère et ils avaient étaient blâmé pour cela, ils avaient été appelés ''incompétents ''.Il se souvint de son mentor Mad-Eye lui disant que le corps des Aurors était à présent une blague tandis qu'une bande de jeune de 14 ou 15 ans avaient fait un meilleur travail qu'eux .Il aurait dû être à la tête des Aurors, si ce n'est à cause de Potter. Dawlish n'était pas inquiet à propos des 2 recrues qui étaient avec eux ils suivraient les ordres comme on l'attendait.

Poppy vit Minerva descendre les escaliers suivit de Severus, Filius, ce qui semblait être un gobelin et d'un autre homme en robe rouge qu'elle ne reconnut pas mais qui était de tout évidence un Lord. Mais il n'y avait pas d'Harry. Minerva lui avait dit qu'elle attendait le nouveau professeur de DADA qui devait venir la semaine suivant, peut-être l'homme était-il venu plus tôt.

Poppy s'avança à la rencontre du groupe. « Oh Minerva, c'est terrible, Harry Potter a tué cette pauvre Arabella Figg cette nuit dans Diagon Alley. Je savais que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne devienne sombre. Il semble qu'il lui reprochait toutes ces années durant lesquelles il a souffert aux mains de ses moldus, étant donné qu'elle le savait mais qu'elle n'a rien dit. Ces Aurors sont ici pour l'arrêter. »

Les lèvres de Minerva étaient minces et ses yeux brulaient de colère alors qu'elle se tourna vers les Aurors. « Quelles preuves avez-vous que Harry Potter a tué quelqu'un ? »

« Ce n'est pas à vous de poser des questions, nous avons un mandat d'arrêt et nous avons l'intention de l'emmener. Où est-il ? Je sais que vous le cachez ici dans le château. Nous allons chercher dans tous les coins jusqu'à ce qu'on le trouve. »cria Dawlish.

Le riche Lord qui se tenait avec les professeurs déclara d'une voix froide et puissante. « Harry Potter se rendra volontiers si vous nous expliquez pourquoi vous pensez qu'il a tué Arabella Figg. »

Un des Aurors junior s'avança. « Mon Lord, sa baguette a été trouvée sur la scène près du corps de la dame. »

« C'est impossible. »

« Non mon Lord, la baguette qui a été utilisé pour tuer le Dark Lord a été trouvée près du corps et il a été prouvé que l'Avada Kedavra utilisé pour tuer la dame venait de cette baguette. »

« La Baguette de Sureau, mais elle a été enfermée dans la tombe de Dumbledore, elle a été placé là après la dernière bataille. »

« La dame a aussi reçu une note de Harry Potter lui demandant de le rencontrer dans Diagon Alley, c'était sur un parchemin avec les armoiries Potter. »poursuivit la recrue.

Fireforge s'avança « Toutes les en-têtes et les scellés Potter ont été supprimés tôt aujourd'hui. »

Anthony Blake, le bras droit de Dawlish, répondit avec colère. « Eh bien, il les a utilisé une dernière fois d'ailleurs nous avons un témoin qui a vu Potter sur la scène. »

Severus demanda « Qui est ce témoin ? »

Les Aurors se tournèrent vers Poppy qui répondit. « Je l'ai vu, Severus, j'ai vu Harry s'enfuir de la scène. »

L'étrange Lord parla. « Etes-vous sûr que c'était Harry Potter ? De ce que je sais, Harry Potter était à un diner ce soir avec beaucoup de personnes incluant le Ministre, plusieurs Aurors et la presse. »

« Ca c'est passé après, cela s'est produit il y a une heure. »dit Dawlish, il était vraiment énervé. « C'est assez, amenez Potter MAINTENANT. »

« A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? »

« Quoi ? »

« La personne que vous avez vu s'enfuir de la scène, à quoi ressemblait elle ? »

« Nous savons tous à quoi ressemble Harry Potter. »cria Blake.

« Faites-moi plaisir. »

« Eh bien, maigre, les cheveux noirs en bataille, des lunettes rondes. »répondit Poppy.

« Qu'avait-il sur lui ? »

« Une paire de jeans et un t-shirt. »Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question mais c'est ce qu'Harry avait toujours porté en dehors de ses robes scolaires.

Le Lord s'avança. « Ça ne me semble pas être une tenue très appropriée pour un diner ne pensez-vous pas ? »

Avant que Poppy ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle observa le Lord avec plus d'attention et réalisa que c'était Harry. « Potter ? »

Harry donna un léger signe de tête.

A présent, Dawlish réalisant que l'homme en face d'eux était l'homme qu'il cherchait, tira sa baguette. « Harry Potter, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre Arabella Figg. »

« Mais, Auror Dawlish, si c'est Harry Potter alors il ne correspond pas à la description que le témoin a faite. »déclara la jeune recrue.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il m'échappe cette fois, je vais l'envoyer à Azkaban. »répondit Dawlish.

« Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire. »

Le groupe se tourna et vit un grand homme aux cheveux blonds foncés marchant à côté du Maitre Médicomage. Harry reconnut l'homme comme étant Brian Watson, l'actuel chef du département de la justice magique. Harry avait eu des contacts brefs avec l'homme dans le passé, il lui semblait être un homme juste et bon, il rappelait à Harry un mélange d'Amélia Bones et Alastor Moody.

« On m'a dit que vous aviez un mandat d'arrêt contre Harry Potter pour un crime qu'il a commis cette nuit. Je sais de source sure que Lord Potter-Black était dans les murs de Hogwarts au moment du crime. »déclara le chef du DMLE.

« Non, il s'est faufilé, il est coupable, il doit être envoyé à Azkaban. »cria Dawlish.

« Sur quelles preuves ? »demanda Watson. Puis la jeune recrue énonça aux nouveaux arrivants les preuves et aussi le fait que le témoin n'avait pas reconnu Lord Potter-Black comme étant l'homme qu'elle avait vue s'enfuir de l'allée.

« Vous voulez dire que le sorcier le plus puissant de notre monde a tué une cracmol désarmée en utilisant un impardonnable ce qu'il n'a même pas fait sur le plus diabolique des Darks Lords, vous voulez dire qu'il s'est enfuit abandonnant la baguette la plus recherchée, qu'il s'est changé après le diner en mettant ses vêtements moldus puis qu'il a remis ses vêtement de soirée et qu'il est revenu avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de sa disparition. N'est-ce pas ridicule ? »

Dawlish était maintenant bouillant de colère, il regarda la recrue « Vous allez maintenant écouter votre supérieur et arrêtez cet homme. »

Les deux jeunes recrues refusèrent et se mirent derrière Watson.

« Dawlish, vous et vos hommes allez retourner aux quartiers des Aurors immédiatement. »ordonna Watson.

Poppy cria « NON, vous avez gâché les plans de mon maitre pour la dernière fois Harry Potter. Pourquoi ne fais-tu jamais ce que l'on te dit ? Pourquoi causes-tu tant de problèmes ? »Avec cela, Poppy leva sa baguette et jeta un sort de disparition d'os à Harry. Le sort fut dévié par Odgen qui déploya un bouclier devant Harry et le groupe de professeurs.

Dawlish et ses Aurors prirent cela comme un signal et commencèrent à jeter des malédictions sur le groupe, elles rebondirent sur le bouclier de l'elfe de maison.

Dawlish jeta un cruciatus à Odgen qui était directement sur son chemin .Harry sauta et poussa l'elfe de maison au sol tandis que le sort leur passait au-dessus de a tête.

Dawlish fut frappé par un sort étourdissant envoyé par Severus et Filius envoya deux des Aurors au sol. Watson combattait un autre Auror quand il vit Justine frappée d'un sort, il battit rapidement l'Auror et se précipita vers la médicomage.

Les deux jeunes recrues étaient en train de se battre avec Blake. L'Auror frappa l'une des recrues avec un sort et envoya des malédictions à l'autre qui n'était pas de taille à l'affronter. Justine venait de se pencher pour vérifier l'état du jeune Auror tombé quand elle fut frappée par l'un des sorts de Blake. Elle se réveilla sous les yeux bleus de Watson et vit que l'Auror Blake était au sol, assommé, la mâchoire cassée.

Minerva envoya un sort à Poppy mais il fut dévié par un bouclier rouge translucide qui l'entourait.

Poppy cria, elle savait que son plan avait échoué, elle s'était précipitée et n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour bien mettre les choses en place. Elle devait juste recourir au plan initial et utiliser la sauvegarde qu'Albus avait prévu au cas où Harry devienne trop puissant pour être contrôlé. « Harry Potter, meurs. »Elle commença à scander une longue série de mots que personne ne comprenait.

Minerva et Severus attaquèrent le bouclier avec tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le traverser.

Un trait noir de magie partit de la baguette de Poppy et il frappa Harry qui poussait Odgen hors de sa route.

Harry cria .C'était un cri surnaturel de terreur et de douleur.

Severus essaya de se mettre entre le faisceau et Harry mais il fut repoussé. Watson, Minerva, Filius, même les jeunes Aurors commencèrent à attaquer Poppy mais ses boucliers tinrent.

« Ça ne sert à rien. »dit Justine. « C'est un bouclier Red-Cross utilisé par les médicomages lors des batailles. Il peut protéger toute personne contenue dans la bulle. Il résiste à toutes les formules magiques sauf aux impardonnables. »

Severus lança un cruciatus sur Poppy mais Dawlish s'était relevé et mis devant la bulle, il renvoya le sort protégeant ainsi la médicomage.

Le faisceau de magie partait toujours de Poppy et Harry continuait de crier.

Severus ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile de toute sa vie.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta.

Tout le monde se tourna et vit un poignard serti transpercer le cœur de Poppy. Fireforge avait lancé le couteau et atteint son but. La médicomage s'effondra. Son attaque s'arrêta et son bouclier tomba.

Severus courut vers Harry dont le corps convulsait, il était toujours en train de hurler. Justine accouru et agita sa baguette au-dessus de Harry. « Ses os et ses muscles sont à train d'être rongé, et son sang bouillonne. »

Dawlish s'exclama « Bien, il va mourir en souffrant. »Soudain l'homme s'effondra et lui et ses loyaux Aurors furent, de manière inattendue, soulevés du sol, ils volèrent à travers les couloirs, passèrent la porte et le groupe entendit leurs cris jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparu.

Ils se tournèrent et virent Odgen les mains en l'air comme poussant une personne. Minerva et l'elfe de maison se regardèrent. « Ceux qui font du tort à l'un des maitres de ce château ne sont plus les bienvenues. »Le vieil elfe de maison se tourna vers Watson et dit : « Vous pouvez ramasser vos ordures aux portes de Hogwarts. »

Ils entendirent alors Severus crier. « Harry, tu ne peux pas mourir, pas maintenant. »Il était sur le sol tenant Harry et le berçant, tandis que son corps convulsait encore de douleur.

Justine fit quelques vagues avec sa baguette et Harry se pétrifia comme s'il était gelé puis elle s'effondra.

Filius examina Harry. « Elle l'a placé en état de stase, son charme est puissant mais cela a pris la plupart de ses forces pour le lancer. Il semble que nous ayons découvert ce qu'était le sort qu'Albus avait placé sur Harry, Poppy a déclenché la malédiction en sommeil. »

« Mais nous pouvons le garder en stase jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un remède. »dit Minerva avec les larmes aux yeux.

Filius secoua la tête tristement. « Le sort de stase nous donne 48 heures, pour trouver un remède et le soigner, ou il mourra. »


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Trouver un remède

Il était huit heures du matin et Neville et Augusta Longbottom allaient en direction de Hogwarts en passant par Hogsmeade. C'était une belle matinée et Augusta observait son petit-fils alors qu'il s'arrêtait pour regarder un groupe de fées qui virevoltaient parmi les haies poussant le long du chemin qui mène à Hogwarts.

Quelques années plus tôt, elle aurait grondé le garçon pour cette perte de temps, mais elle avait appris à respecter l'amour des plantes de son petit-fils. Il ne ressemblait pas à son fils, Franck, mais elle avait réalisé qu'il était un homme meilleur que celui-ci. Neville avait franchi de nombreux obstacles et elle admettait qu'elle-même et ses frères étaient la cause de la plupart de ceux-ci. Elle regrettait d'avoir essayé de faire de Neville une mini-version de son héros de fils qui était toujours à St Mungo's.

Neville avait combattu le Dark Lord et tué son redoutable familier, Nagini, avec l'épée de Gryffindor. Quand tout le monde était en panique, alors qu'ils pensaient Harry Potter mort, Neville avait poussé un cri de guerre et dirigé les forces armées, ce qui avait mené à la mort de nombreux Death Eaters et permis à Harry de prendre le Dark Lord au dépourvu. Pour ses actions, Neville avait reçu un Ordre Merlin Première Classe et Augusta en était très fière. Et même avec tout cela, le garçon était encore humble et un peu timide.

Augusta avait décidé que Neville devait recevoir une instruction afin de prendre le manteau de Lord Longbottom, mais elle s'était vite rendu compte que le garçon était beaucoup plus heureux parmi ses plantes, donc pour l'instant elle le laissait et continuait à s'occuper de la succession elle-même. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle lui permettait de ressembler à autre chose qu'à un Lord. Neville était maintenant grand et musclé, il avait depuis longtemps perdu son gras de bébé et ses dents de lait, elle faisait toujours en sorte qu'il soit bien habillé quand ils sortaient en public et essayait de l'encourager à participer à quelques-unes des activités sociales qui étaient organisées. Elle était très heureuse qu'il soit considéré comme l'un des célibataires les plus beaux du monde sorcier.

Ils marchaient à présent dans le parc et elle vit Neville se redresser « Quelque chose ne va pas, je peux le sentir. »

Sans rien dire d'autre, Neville courut vers le château. Lorsqu'Augusta le rattrapa, Neville était accroupi sur le sol du hall d'entrée. Il leva les yeux il y avait une grande tache de sang sur le sol. « Il y a eu une bataille ici la nuit dernière, le sang est encore frais »dit-il en se retournant et en la regardant.

Augusta était très inquiète et sortit sa baguette. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, le château était trop calme, même si c'était l'été et qu'il n'y avait pas d'étudiant dans le château le château sentait la mort, une odeur que Neville ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Où est Minerva, je pensais qu'elle serait là pour nous accueillir, quel est le nom de son elfe de maison ? »demanda calmement Augusta, toutefois Neville savait qu'elle était nerveuse.

Neville tenta de se souvenir de l'un des noms des elfes de maison, mais il n'avait pas appris à connaitre les elfes qui étaient ici quand il était à l'école, en dehors des deux fidèles elfes d'Harry, Kreacher et Dobby. Il savait que Dobby était mort, Kreacher cependant était toujours avec Harry, et si Harry était là, il y avait une chance que Kreacher le soit aussi. Il était sur le point d'appeler l'elfe de maison quand il entendit un murmure « Ogden ».

Neville s'arrêta, il entendit à nouveau le murmure appeler Ogden.

« Ogden ? »

Le vieux chef des elfes de maison entendit un maitre l'appeler, il se tourna vers la directrice et dit : « Maitre Neville est ici »et il disparut silencieusement.

Neville fut surpris quand il vit l'elfe de maison se matérialiser sans un bruit.

Ogden s'inclina « Lady Longbottom, Mr Longbottom, je suis Ogden le chef des elfes de maison de Hogwarts, je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir été ici à votre arrivée, mais nous avons eu une urgence, la directrice est en chemin pour vous accueillir et elle vous expliquera quand elle sera là, en attendant ,pourquoi ne pas aller dans le Grand Hall. »

Ogden escortait Neville et Augusta dans la salle quand ils rentrèrent dans un Severus Snape très énervé .Augusta nota qu'il portait les mêmes robes que la veille, il ne s'était pas rasé et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi il marchait en marmonnant, un livre dans les mains.

Ogden interpella le professeur « Maitre Snape, vous devez vous arrêter et manger un petit déjeuner, il ne faudrait pas que vous tombiez malade. »

« Merde au petit déjeuner, nous avons moins de 40 heures, je mangerais après. »Ce fut la réponse sarcastique.

Mais Severus s'arrêta, leva les yeux et vit les deux Longbottom qui étaient avec Odgen « Bien, Longbottom, je veux que vous alliez dans les serres pour obtenir des ingrédients de potions. Sprout n'est pas ici et les maudits gardiens qu'elle a dans sa serre ne me laisseront pas entrer. Aussi nul que vous soyez en potions, je sais que vous êtes qualifié en herboristerie et les serres semblent vous aimer. »Dit le professeur tandis qu'il se dépêchait d'invoquer un parchemin et une plume pour écrire une longue liste d'ingrédients.

« Bonjour à vous aussi professeur Snape »dit Augusta irritée de la façon dont l'homme avait parlé à son petit-fils.

Snape ignora la vieille dame et remit la liste à son petit-fils. « Eh bien qu'attendez-vous pour y aller, garçon, une vie est en jeu. »

Hermione se réveilla à sept heures et s'assit sur le lit, elle avait pleuré une partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir tandis qu'elle s'habituait aux évènements de la nuit. Ron avait utilisé des sorts afin qu'elle soit sous son contrôle, ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois mais maintenant Hermione le voyait comme un viol. Elle avait aimé Ron, mais comme un ami, ils étaient trop différent pour qu'elle le voie autrement, mais quand elle le vit avec Lavander, elle commença à ressentir des choses fortes pour lui, à présent, elle savait qu'il lui avait donnée des potions d'amour.

Elle avait pleuré en se souvenant de la lettre qu'elle avait ensuite envoyée à Viktor lui disant qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, elle savait qu'il avait l'intention de venir vivre en Angleterre pour être près d'elle, mais il avait pris une position en Bulgarie à la place. Elle avait aimé Viktor et vu entre eux deux un avenir après la guerre, Ron avait tout gâché. Elle avait lu récemment que Viktor sortait avec une Guérisseuse allemande qu'il avait rencontrée après avoir eu un accident lors d'un match de Quidditch l'an dernier. D'une certaine façon elle était heureuse pour lui, mais son coeur se serrait en voyant se qui aurait pu être.

C'était le matin et Hermione décida qu'elle ne pleurerait plus, elle ramasserait les morceaux de sa vie et passerait à autre chose. Marchant vers la salle de bain, elle avait presque oublié qu'elle était à Hogwarts, les pièces qu'on lui avait données ressemblaient à l'une des suites d'un hôtel 5 étoile où elle avait été, plutôt qu'à des chambres d'invités dans une école. Une partie d'elle s'attendait à ce que se soit comme les chambres de Préfet-en chef qu'elle avait occupées l'an dernier.

Elle s'étira et décida qu'elle avait besoin d'une longue douche. En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit qu'il n'y avait pas de serviette.

"Winky?"

L'elfe de maison apparut « Qu'est-ce que la maitresse a besoin ? » elle regardait Hermione mais ses yeux étaient vitreux et elle tanguait. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était ivre.

Courant vers la petite cuisine qu'elle avait vue la nuit précédente, elle remplit un verre d'eau et l'amena à l'elfe de maison qui dormait sur le sol de la salle de bain.

« Winky, Winky réveilles-toi, prends ça. »dit Hermione en tendant le verre à l'elfe de maison qui le prit et le renifla avant de le jeter par terre. Hermione fut choquée, elle n'avait jamais vu un elfe de maison se comporter comme ça.

Winky regarda Hermione. « Je vous connais vous étiez là quand Maitre Barty était en colère contre Winky. »

Hermione se pencha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe. « Oui Winky, j'étais là-bas, mais tout va bien maintenant, je vais t'aider. »

« Non, Winky est un mauvais elfe, personne ne peut aider, Maitre Barty est parti parce que Winky est un mauvais elfe. »Pleura l'elfe qui envoya ensuite un éclair de magie vers le miroir de verre qui le réfléchit, le miroir explosa et Hermione tira Winky loin du verre qui éclatait.

Hermione était encore debout en état de choc lorsque trois femelles elfes de maison entrèrent. L'une s'empara de Winky qui était maintenant en train de pleurer et lui donna une potion calmante, ce qui l'assomma. Les deux autres elfes de maison prirent Winky et disparurent. L'elfe restant nettoya rapidement le verre et le gâchis que Winky avait causé et partit et réapparut avec des serviettes, du savon et autres produits de toilette.

« Miss Granger, je suis Sol, je vais prendre soin de vous lorsque Winky en est incapable. »L'elfe de maison était très sérieux et plaça les articles sur le comptoir de la salle de bain.

Hermione se dirigea vers le comptoir et ramassa le savon qui avait une odeur familière de vanille et de rose. « Toi, tu es l'elfe de maison que j'ai vu près de moi l'année dernière ? »

« Oui et si vous avez besoin d'autre chose il suffit de m'appeler. »

« Attends, et au sujet de Winky ? »

« Winky va dormir quelques heures. »

Sol regarda tristement Hermione et disparut. Hermione s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et soupira. « Ressaisis toi, jeune fille, tu peux faire cela. »se dit-elle « tu ne pleureras pas, tu ne pleureras pas. »

Hermione se leva et se prépara.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione descendit vers le Grand Hall quand elle vit le professeur Snape avec Neville, Lady Longbottom et Ogden. Neville prenait un morceau de parchemin de la main de Snape et courait vers la porte.

« Neville ? »Appela t-elle « Bonjour tout le monde, où Neville coure t-il et pourquoi êtes vous toujours dans vos robes d'hier, professeur, on dirait que vous n'avez pas dormi. »

Le professeur Snape la regardait, une expression stoïque sur son visage, mais Hermione savait que quelque chose le tracassait, cependant ce fut Ogden qui lui répondit. « Nous sommes dans une situation d'urgence Miss Granger et votre ami, Mr Longbottom, aide le professeur Snape à recueillir certains ingrédients. »

Hermione tenta d'évaluer rapidement la situation. « Quelle urgence, quelque chose est arrivé à Harry, Professeur qu'est qui s'est passé ? »

La voix de Snape était calme quand il déclara : « Poppy Pomfrey a attaqué Harry, la nuit dernière, il est en train de mourir. »Hermione et Augusta haletèrent sous le choc.

Minerva arriva en courant, elle aussi semblait avoir passé une longue nuit mais elle avait passé des robes fraiches et semblait avoir eu un peu de sommeil. « Bonjour Augusta, désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour t'accueillir ce matin, bonjour Hermione. Nous avons eu un incident la nuit dernière. »

« Le professeur Snape a dit que Madame Pomfrey avait attaqué Harry la nuit dernière. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, il est dans l'aile de l'hôpital, il est dans un mauvais état, mais nous faisons de notre mieux pour le sauver. »Leur dit Minerva, elle regarda autour d'elle « Où est Neville ? »

« Snape l'a envoyé chercher les ingrédients dans les serres »dit Augusta avec une petite touche de fierté.

« Directrice, puis-je le voir ? »

« Il n'est pas conscient mais vous le pouvez bien sur. »

« Je serais dans mon laboratoire personnel, j'ai besoin de brasser un peu plus de potions. »dit Severus.

Minerva regarda le Maitre des Potions, puis se tourna vers Hermione. « Hermione, si ça ne vous dérange pas, pouvez vous aider le professeur Snape avec les potions tandis qu'il se rafraichit un peu et prend un petit déjeuner. »

« Minerva je ne suis pas… »

« C'est un ordre jeune homme. »dit Minerva, elle fit le tour de Severus et le poussa doucement en direction des donjons.

Hermione hocha la tête en sachant qu'elle pourrait mieux aider Harry en assistant le Maitre des potions de toute évidence épuisé.

Minerva se tourna vers Augusta. « Allons dans l'aile de l'infirmerie, je vais te donner une brève explication de ce qu'il se passe. Ogden, tu pourras aider Neville et l'escorter au laboratoire personnel du professeur Snape quand il sera prêt. »

Hermione n'avait jamais été dans les quartiers personnels du Professeur Snape avant, ce n'était pas comme elle s'y attendait, pour commencer, la pièce était dans de belles couleurs terre chaudes lui rappelant la maison de ses parents. Cependant les appartements étaient en ruines, les livres étaient éparpillés de partout, une petite table était complément détruite et les peintures étaient, soit au sol, soit à peine accrochées au mur. Il semblait qu'une tornade était passée dans la pièce.

« Professeur, que s'est-il passé ici ? »

L'homme fronça les sourcils et ignorant la fille, continua à avancer à travers les décombres comme si elle n'était pas là. Ils atteignirent une porte dont Hermione supposa qu'il s'agissait du laboratoire personnel du professeur, la porte était coincée alors qu'une bibliothèque était légèrement placée devant elle. Le professeur commença à maudire tandis qu'il essayait de déplacer physiquement l'étagère mais qu'il ne le put pas.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et dit. « Professeur, souhaitez vous de l'aide ? »

L'homme l'ignora de nouveau mais appela « Misty » un petit elfe de maison dans une robe verte et argent apparu avec un pop.

« Maitre Severus que s'est il passé ici ? »Elle fronça les sourcils en direction d'Hermione comme si elle était la cause de ces dégâts.

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Severus baissa la tête et dit d'une voix calme : « Je cherchais un livre. »Et il montra à Misty le livre qu'il tenait dans la main.

Le petit elfe de maison mit les mains sur les hanches : « Maitre Severus vous n'allez faire aucun bien à Maitre Harry en devenant fou »Avec un geste de la main la bibliothèque se leva et retourna à sa place.

« Merci Misty, je vais brasser quelques potions avec miss Granger pendant quelques heures. »

« Non vous ne le ferez pas. »

« Misty je ne vais pas me disputer avec toi, Harry a besoin de ces potions. »

« Miss Hermione est très intelligente, elle peut le faire, vous viendrez avec moi. »

« Professeur, je suis plus que capable de brasser la potion dont Harry a besoin il est mon meilleur ami, je ne vais pas le laisser tomber. »dit Hermione en accord avec l'elfe de maison.

Severus la contempla un instant puis fit une liste de plusieurs potions y compris pousse os, reconstituants sanguins, des potions pour la douleur élevée et des potions pour la réparation des muscles. Hermione hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte du laboratoire. Elle eut un petit rire en entendant Misty ordonner la salle de bain au professeur de potions normalement craint.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione avant quatre chaudrons de brassage, quand il y eut un doux coup à la porte et Neville et Ogden entrèrent avec un panier de feuilles, tiges, fleurs et racines.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider Hermione. »dit Neville tandis qu'il posait le panier.

« J'ai juste besoin de ces racines de gingembre et de couper l'aloès en carré, merci Neville. »

Neville prit un couteau et commença à couper, Hermione avait compris depuis longtemps que, sans le professeur Snape respirant dans son cou, Neville était assez décent dans les potions. Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant un certain temps avant que Neville ne parle. « Sais-tu ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Tout ce que j'ai entendu, c'est que Madame Pomfrey a essayé de tuer Harry, et il est en train de mourir. »dit Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, Harry va s'en sortir, il le fait toujours. »

« Je l'espère Neville, j'ai perdu un meilleur ami, je ne pense pas que je pourrais perdre l'autre. »

Neville lui caressa doucement la main. « La nuit dernière, Luna m'a dit que la vraie guerre était toujours en cours, mais que si nous sommes tous ensemble nous nous en sortirons. Cela et une colonie de twinklemites construit un nid dans mon plafond de chambre. »

Hermione se mit à rire. Luna était considéré comme 'Loony' par d'autres, mais Hermione savait qu'elle avait sa propre intelligence éthérée qu'Hermione avait doucement appris à apprécier.

Hermione dit alors avec un sourire. « Donc, comment se fait il que Luna observait ton plafond ? »

Neville bafouilla et son couteau glissa, l'aloès qu'il avait coupé tomba sur le sol. « Ah, je…bien…nous étions…je veux dire… »

Hermione rit. « Ne t'inquiète pas Neville, je l'approuve, toi et Luna êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. »

« Je suis content que tu approuves, je ne sais pas comment grand-mère va régir, Luna n'est pas exactement le genre de fille qui correspond à sa description de la prochaine Lady Longbottom. »

« Donnes lui juste une chance, je suis sûr que ta grand mère sera heureuse si tu es heureux. »

Ogden réapparu dans la salle portant un plateau de sandwichs, jus de citrouille et café. Hermione fit une pause et mangea tandis que Neville surveillait les chaudrons.

Deux autres heures plus tard, la plupart des potions étaient achevées et refroidissaient quand un professeur Snape groggy entra dans la salle. Il avait eu un peu de sommeil mais semblait encore fatigué, il alla droit vers un petit placard à potions et sortit une potion pepper et l'avala d'un seul coup. Il s'était douché et avait changé ses vêtements en robes noire mais il n'avait pas de chaussures, il ne s'était pas rasé et à l'amusement de Hermione ne s'était pas brossé les cheveux qui allaient dans tous les sens. Il vérifia les chaudrons et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

"Vous avez fait du bon travail Miss Granger"

Hermione sourit, il était très rare que le professeur Snape donne un compliment. « Merci, Neville a aidé. »

Severus se retourna et remarqua pour la première fois Neville assis à côté d'Hermione. « Humm je me demande… »

Severus s'arrêta un instant, puis sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de numérisation à Neville.

Hermione se leva et cria. « Professeur ! »

Severus ignora le cri de la jeune fille et lu un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il avait posé sa baguette, il secoua la tête. « J'aurais du le savoir. »

Il leva les yeux et était sur le point de parler quand Misty arriva dans le laboratoire de potions. « Je pensais avoir dit à Maitre Severus de ne pas quitter le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait eu assez de sommeil. »

Severus roula des yeux. « Je vais bien Misty, j'ai assez dormi et j'ai pris une potion pepper-up, je serai bien. »

L'elfe de maison le regarda avec incertitude et brandit la main alors les cheveux de Severus furent soigneusement brossés. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les autres et dit. « Si les potions refroidissent, vous êtes tous les deux invités à vous joindre à Maitre Severus pour un déjeuner rapide. »

Hermione dit : « Merci Misty mais Ogden a amené quelques sandwichs un peu plus tôt et je suis très bien. »

« De même que moi, il nous reste encore quelques tranches de pommes. »dit Neville en montrant le plateau sur la table au petit elfe de maison.

Misty hocha la tête et se tourna vers Severus qui lui dit « Je suis très bien aussi Misty, je veux vérifier ces potions et commencer à les embouteiller. Je mangerais quelque chose plus tard. »

L'elfe de maison donna au Maitre de Potions un éclat digne de ceux qu'il donne aux étudiants errants et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, sans un mot, Severus se leva la tête baissée et sorti du laboratoire.

Neville et Hermione restèrent un moment à regarder la porte avec incrédulité que le professeur le plus redouté de Hogwarts venait de passer. Hermione vit les épaules de Neville tressauter, sortit rapidement sa baguette et lança un sort de silence avant qu'elle et Neville éclatent d'un rire rugissant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Severus revint au laboratoire pour voir Hermione et Neville embouteiller les diverses potions, il se détendit et leur permit de travailler.

Quand ils eurent fini ils se retournèrent et virent Snape vérifier le panier à ingrédients puis écrivit sur un morceau de parchemin.

Il examina rapidement les fioles et ensuite les plaça toutes sur la table de travail. Il les dirigea ensuite vers son salon qui était soigneusement restauré et tout à fait chaleureux.

Misty arriva et versa trois tasses à thé avant de partir.

Le professeur Snape passa ensuite les vingt prochaines minutes à tout raconter aux deux amis au sujet de la lettre de Tom Riddle et de ce que les gobelins avaient découvert sur Arabella Figg et Poppy Pomfrey ,les accusations qui ont fait suite ainsi que l'attaque qui avaient eut lieu la veille, il leur dit au sujet du charme qu'ils avaient découvert et comment Poppy avait activé le sort dans le sang de Harry et ses conséquences.

Hermione fut abasourdie et plus encore quand elle réalisa que le professeur Snape avait les larmes aux yeux quand il parlait, elle se tourna vers Neville qui était calme et avait l'air de retenir un cri.

« Harry sera probablement en colère contre moi pour t'avoir raconté le rituel de Hogwarts, Neville, parce qu'il voulait vous le dire lui-même, il estimait que ce serait plus facile de la part de quelqu'un qui comprenait. Mais Albus a fait de nous tous des victimes, nous étions tous des pions dans son plan. »Dit tristement Severus et Hermione nota qu'il avait un regard lointain.

« Professeur, pourquoi avez-vous numérisé Neville, pensez vous qu'il est aussi en danger ? »demanda Hermione au professeur qui s'ouvrait à eux.

« Non je ne pense pas que Neville soit en danger, mais il serait bon que le professeur Flitwick te donne une analyse complète, je vérifiais un sort spécifique, il semble qu'on nous ait jeté à tous les deux des sorts de répulsion, je soupçonne que le mien est pour te détester et le tien pour me craindre. Bien que je puisse être tout à fait redoutable, »Neville sniffa et Hermione se racla la gorge, Severus sourit et continua : «J'ai toujours trouvé ta peur de moi un peu excessif. Ce n'est que quand Miss Granger a indiqué que tu as aidé pour le brassage qu'il m'est apparu que tu pourrais avoir les mêmes sorts que Harry, il avait reçu un sort de répulsion pour me haïr. »

Puis Hermione dit calmement. « Mais Harry ne vous hait pas vraiment. »

Severus regarda la jeune fille avec un regard de calcul. « Je sais qu'il ne le fait pas maintenant parce qu'il était en mesure de le combattre, mais le professeur Flitwick à indiqué qu'il fut très fort à un moment. »

« Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait, j'aurais pu être un puissant sorcier mais il a volé ma magie. »Cria Neville, « Il m'a manipulé et mis un charme pour vous craindre, savez-vous combien je vous ais toujours trouvé terrifiant, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi je vous craignais tellement. Maintenant il va tuer un de mes meilleurs amis, pourquoi, juste parce que nous aurions pu être plus puissant que lui. « Tempêtait Neville et on senti le peu de magie qu'il avait en lui flamboyer. « J'aurais pu être Lord Hufflepuff, j'aurais pu faire tant de bien, pourquoi ? »

Neville et Hermione furent tous les deux surpris quand le professeur Snape se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Neville. « Tu as fait beaucoup de bien, Neville, sans toi Harry n'aurait pas tué le Dark Lord. Tous les élèves de Hogwarts te cherchaient pour tes qualités de chef durant mon règne de terreur comme proviseur et même sans l'héritage de Hufflepuff, tu as prouvé que tu étais un ami loyal et un véritable chef de file. Tu es également digne de la noble et courageuse maison dans laquelle le chapeau de tri t'a placé, tu t'es levé contre le Lord le plus mauvais de tout les temps et tu as protégé les plus faibles et même si ta magie t'a été enlevé tu as prouvé que tu es digne d'être Lord Hufflepuff, Helga serait fière de toi, je sais que je le suis. »

Neville regarda le professeur Snape pendant un moment puis prit sa baguette. « Okay, qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait du professeur Snape ? »

Severus eut un petit rire. « La nuit dernière ou très tôt ce matin, le professeur Flitwick a enlevé la plupart des sorts de répulsion que j'avais sur moi, il s'avère que je peux ne pas être de mauvaise humeur ou ne pas être mauvais après tout. »

Misty entra dans la salle. « Excusez moi Maitre Severus, mais le professeur Flitwick m'envoie demander si les potions sont prêtes. »

Se tournant vers ses deux anciens élèves, Severus dit « Allez prendre vos potions et allons vérifier l'état de Harry. »

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'aile de l'infirmerie, Hermione se précipita vers le lit où Harry dormait, il avait l'air figé, une petite larme tomba sur sa joue et elle sentit la main de Neville sur son épaule. Elle regarda autour et vit une femme inconnue dormir sur le lit à côté d'Harry et Hermione reconnu un homme comme étant Brian Watson chef de la MLE assis à coté d'elle. Augusta Longbottom avait fait le tri dans les placards de l'infirmerie et au bout de celle-ci, le professeur Flitwick et la Directrice McGonagall avaient changé quelques- uns des lits en une table de travail et plusieurs livres et parchemins étaient éparpillés dessus.

Flitwick regarda et vit Severus entrer et alla lui parler immédiatement. « Nous avons tout essayé et cela revient au même, rien n'a pu briser ce sort, il n'y a pas de changement dans son sang. »

« Nous avons même ajouté un peu de larmes de phénix que Poppy avait stocké et il ne guérit pas. »ajouta Minerva dont la frustration se voyait sur le visage.

« Mais le bon coté des choses c'est que Brian a fait envoyer de St Mungo un de leur guérisseurs pour les aider, il a été en mesure de donner à Justine une potion spéciale de guérison avec quelques larmes de phénix, elle est maintenant en train de dormir paisiblement et devrait se réveiller d'ici une heure ou deux. »dit Filius à Severus. « Le guérisseur sera de retour dans un moment et a promis d'apporter plusieurs guérisseur de plus pour nous aider aujourd'hui si nous trouvons un remède ou demain soir si nous ne le faisons pas. »

Hermione écoutait le professeur quand elle dit. « Professeur Snape, vous avez indiqué que le venin de basilic était en mesure de détruire le sang de dragons, on pourrait l'expérimenter en utilisant des quantités différentes avec des larmes de phénix, nous serons en mesure de trouver une solution sûre. »

« Non, l'un annule l'autre, le venin de basilic et les larmes de phénix. En outre le venin ne détruit pas le charme du sang de dragon, du moins pas instantanément, au moment où le venin de basilic nous débarrasserait totalement du charme, il tuerait Harry, en ajoutant les larmes de phénix, pour nous débarrasser du venin de basilic avant qu'il ne tue Harry alors le sang de dragon restera. »Expliqua Severus.

« Oui mais si nous pouvions obtenir quelque chose d'aussi fort que le venin sur le charme mais pas aussi nuisible pour Harry »dit la jeune fille tandis qu'elle réfléchissait « Qu'en est -il du croc lui-même ou de la peau du basilic, ceux-ci pourraient être dangereux pour le sang de dragon mais pas pour Harry. »

« C'est logique Miss Granger, mais ces choses là ne sont pas facilement accessibles pour des expériences. »ajouta Severus.

« Harry, Ronald et moi-même avons tous une dent de basilic, Harry a un croc et Ron et moi avons l'une des dents inférieures, je pense que Harry l'a dans sa malle, si Kreacher est ici, il pourrait l'obtenir. »

« Puis-je demander comment vous avez obtenu des dents de basilic ? »demanda Snape avec étonnement.

« Le croc est celui qui a transpercé Harry en deuxième année, et les dents que Ron et moi avons obtenu, viennent de la Chambre, l'an dernier juste avant la bataille finale, nous les avons utilisées pour détruire l'un des Horcruxes de Voldemort. »expliqua Hermione.

« Vous pouvez entrer dans la Chambre, est-ce que le basilic est encore là, est-il intact ou dégradé ? »demanda Snape dans un souffle.

« Ronald est entré dans la Chambre une fois, il a essayé toutes sortes de combinaisons avec ce dont il se souvenait quand Harry parle parseltongue et finalement nous y sommes arrivé, le basilic est assez en forme, la Chambre doit avoir une sorte de sort de préservation, il lui manque bien sûr quelques dents. »

« Et à propos de Ginny, je veux dire, elle a ouvert la Chambre dans sa première année. »dit Minerva.

« Elle était possédée par Tom Riddle à l'époque, il était celui qui parlait, pas elle. »

« Oui mais c'était son corps, son esprit et sa magie, Severus, rappelles toi ce que Riddle dit dans la lettre »ajouta Filius.

« Oui, une fois que vous avez le don de parseltongue, vous ne le perdais pas. »

« Si tel est le cas alors Ginevra Weasley est une parseltongue. »

Severus, Filius et Minerva firent le trajet jusqu'au Burrow, c'était un peu après midi et les trois professeurs étaient tous dans leur pensées. Atteignant la maison, Minerva nota que tout était calme ce qui est inhabituel dans cette résidence.

Ils appelèrent et Charlie alla à leur rencontre, très solennel. « Professeurs bon après-midi qu'est ce qui vous amène ici aujourd'hui ? »

Minerva s'avança « Nous avons besoin de parler à votre père et Ginevra tout de suite. »

« Est-ce important, après la nuit dernière les choses sont un peu désordonnées ici. »dit sérieusement Charlie.

Filius s'avança « C'est une question de vie ou de mort, peut- être que vous et William pourriez également être présent. »

« Eh bien tout le monde est ici, nous allions avoir une réunion, vous comprenez. »dit Charlie.

Minerva déclara : « Comme le dit Filius, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

Charlie hocha la tête et dirigea les trois professeurs dans l'étude où Arthur, Bill, Percy, Fred et George étaient assis. Arthur se leva et invita les professeurs à s'asseoir.

Minerva parla la première « On ne vient pas discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière mais c'est lié d'une manière indirecte »elle dit alors aux autres ce qu'ils avaient découverts sur le charme, et le complot sur Harry entre Albus, Poppy et un Dark Lord inconnu, sur l'attaque et leur situation actuelle.

Quand elle eut fini, Bill se leva et dit : « Que pouvons- nous faire pour aider ? »

Severus dit alors : « Nous croyons que vos deux frères et sœurs les plus jeunes peuvent nous aider à entrer dans la Chambre des Secrets où il peut y avoir des ingrédients potentiels pour aider à faire une potion pour se débarrasser du charme et de ses effets. »

George était assis vers l'avant. «Je pensais que vous deviez être parseltongue pour y entrer, nous avons essayé que Harry nous emmène mais il a toujours refusé et a dit que c'était trop dangereux.

« Miss Granger a indiqué que Ronald avait pu y entrer l'an dernier et plus important encore nous croyons que Ginevra est peut être parseltongue. »

Arthur regarda Filius comme s'il était fou. « Qu'est-ce qui peut vous y faire penser nous ne sommes pas des descendants de Slytherin. »

« Tom Riddle a laissé une lettre à Harry, et entre autre chose, il a dit qu'une fois qu'une personne a obtenu le don de parseltongue elle ne le perd jamais. Et puisque Ginevra a parlé parseltongue quand elle était possédée par Riddle alors si sa théorie est correcte, elle doit avoir ce don. »

« Mais elle ne se rappelle rien de ce qui s'est passé quand il l'a possédée »fit remarquer Fred.

« C'est vrai mais il a utilisé son corps et sa magie, elle était celui qui parlait physiquement de sorte que nous soupçonnons qu'elle ait le don. »

« Elle ne nous a jamais dit qu'elle pouvait parler aux serpents. »dit Arthur.

« Elle ne nous a jamais dit beaucoup de choses »dit Bill avec un froncement de sourcils : « je vais la chercher. »

Bill partit et revint peu de temps après avec Ginny qui semblait avoir pleuré toute la nuit. « Assis »ordonna Bill.

Ginny s'assit, mais se remit rapidement debout avec un cri, elle se frotta rapidement les fesses et se rassit précautionneusement alors que ses frères la regardaient.

Ginevra je vais te poser une question et je veux que tu sois totalement honnête avec moi. »Dit son père sur le ton le plus sérieux que les professeurs l'aient jamais entendu prononcer.

La jeune fille regarda les professeurs puis de nouveau son père et hocha la tête.

« Peux- tu parler aux serpents ? »

Elle fut surprise, ses yeux étaient exorbités, elle avait l'air terrifiée.

« Je veux la vérité Ginevra »cria son père.

Minerva leva la main « Ginny, Harry a été frappé par une puissante malédiction la nuit dernière et il va mourir dans moins de 35 heures si nous ne trouvons pas un moyen de le guérir, la seule chose que nous pensons qui pourrait aider est quelque chose qui se trouve dans la Chambre des Secrets, il nous faut un parseltongue. Nous savons que comme Harry Voldemort t'a peut être transmis sans le savoir ce don, il n'est pas honteux ou mal, c'est un don qui peut en ce moment sauver la vie d'un jeune homme. »

Ginny regarda Minerva et hocha lentement la tête.

Severus laissa échapper un soupir.

Filius déclara. : « Nous avons besoin que tu viennes à Hogwarts tout de suite, William si tu pouvais venir aussi, je pourrais avoir besoin de l'aide d'un disjoncteur de malédiction. »

Bill hocha la tête. « Nous avons tous pris un engagement de loyauté envers Harry, nous allons aider de la façon dont nous le pourrons. »

Charlie se leva : « Je viens aussi. »

Un peu plus tard, Bill, Charlie et Ginny avec les trois professeurs et Hermione se tenaient dans les toilettes du deuxième étage de Hogwarts.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne connais pas le mot de passe. »

« C'est 'ouvrir' que tu dois dire en parseltongue. »dit Hermione.

Il fallut toute la volonté de Severus pour ne pas rester des heures durant dans la Chambre, mais au bout d'une heure ils avaient recueillit différents ingrédients de potions, croc, peau et sang dont ils espéraient qu'ils aideraient à la guérison.

Ils décidèrent d'utiliser la salle sur demande comme une base, une partie de la salle était un laboratoire. Ogden avait érigé une barrière semi-translucide qui permettait à chacun de voir et d'entendre ce qui ce passait dans le laboratoire ou la partie principale de la salle, mais qui empêchait les fumées et explosions d'affecter toute la salle. La superficie restante était maintenant une salle commune familière qui pouvait ajouter des chaises au besoin. Augusta était restée avec un guérisseur de St Mungo dans l'aile de l'infirmerie et avait promis d'appeler si nécessaire.

Le temps que les professeurs aillent au Burrow, Justine s'était réveillée et Watson l'avait emmené chez elle pour se doucher et se changer, ils avaient tous deux promis d'être de retour dans quelques heures.

Severus, Filius, Hermione et Bill travaillaient actuellement sur un nouveau dispositif expérimental de potion qui, ils l'espéraient, serait le remède.

En utilisant les ingrédients que Neville avait obtenu plus tôt, Severus avait fait un grand chaudron d'une solution de guérison qui formerait la base de tous breuvages qu'ils allaient créer. Ils avaient alors essayé en utilisant la peau du basilic qui, ils espéraient, pourrait contrer le charme à l'aide d'un petit chaudron sur lequel Bill avait gravé des charme pour augmenter la puissance. Ils se rapprochaient de la rupture de la malédiction. Charlie avait fourni des informations utiles quand le sang de dragon fut identifié il était à partir de Magyar hongrois et ce type de dragon était allergique aux pissenlits.

Cependant, après de nombreuses heures d'expérimentation, ils avaient encore un problème avec le poison de la peau du basilic, tout en détruisant le charme du sang du dragon de l'ADN, il ne guérissait pas les dommages causés par le charme et le poison lui-même causé des dommages au sang de Harry.

Ils étaient tous assis désespérés le temps était compté et à ce rythme ils ne trouveraient pas de remède assez vite.

Charlie et Ginny étaient partis pour retourner au Burrow et Justine et Brian étaient revenus et avaient apportés avec eux un petit sac de voyage afin qu'ils puissent rester pendant quelques jours si nécessaire. Ils expliquèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis qu'elle était partie et elle s'émerveillait de la façon dont ils avaient tous travaillé ensemble.

Hermione était assise avec une tasse de thé à la main et pensait à Harry qui était sous stase semblant pétrifié, elle pensait à l'époque de leur deuxième année où ils avaient d'abord rencontré le basilic mais cette fois c'était elle qui était couchée, pétrifiée, sur un lit. Une idée la frappa. « Filius », après de longues heures de travail en commun tout le monde était sur une base de prénom : « Est-il possible qu'une base de potion à base de mandragore dilue le poison du basilic ?je veux dire elle est utilisée pour lutter contre la pétrification causée par le regard du basilic. »

« Une idée brillante, Hermione, je n'aurais jamais pensé à cela, qu'en penses tu Severus ? »dit Filius se tournant vers le Maitre des Potions.

« Nous sommes sans idées, il ne serait pas mal d'essayer. Neville, y a-t-il des plantes matures de mandragores dans la serre ? »Dit Severus à un Neville à présent plus affirmé qui couru vite vers la serre. »

Filius avait pris un certain temps à numériser Neville et trouva des charmes qui lui causé la peur d'autrui, et Severus devinait principalement des Slytherins. A leur soulagement, il n'y avait pas d'autres charmes ou sort sur lui. Les charmes ont rapidement été retirés et Neville se montrait plus affirmé et il avait effectivement données quelques suggestions utiles dans leurs recherches.

Neville avait à nouveau montré son manque de peur une heure auparavant quand Severus avait fait exploser une potion qu'il expérimentait et avait fait fondre le chaudron, ceci fit que Neville éclata d'un rire désopilant et ne s'arrêta que quand ils remarquèrent que la potion à base de basilic avait éclaboussé les robes de Severus et commençait à les ronger. Severus était maintenant en chemise et pantalon noires, ses robes était totalement ruinées.

Neville revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard avec une grosse racine qui remuait. Neville coupa ensuite un petit morceau, Severus et Hermione l'effeuillèrent et commencèrent à le découper en petits morceaux.

Deux heures plus tard Severus testait la nouvelle potion sur l'échantillon de sang d'Harry. Il regarda le nouvel échantillon interagir avec le sang et retint son souffle. Une minute plus tard, il laissa échapper un juron.

Justine accouru et regarda à travers le microscope magique et leva les yeux. « Severus, c'est le meilleur espoir que nous avons à ce jour, le charme est rongé et le poison de basilic est neutralisé, avec cela Harry a une chance de vivre, il pourrait survivre. »

« Oh, ce sont d'excellentes nouvelles. »dit Minerva avec un petit rire.

« Mais quel est le problème Severus, vous n'êtes pas heureux. »dit Hermione.

« Il y a encore trop de dégâts, Harry peut survivre avec cette solution, mais il sera sévèrement endommagé, il pourrait finir en vit mais guère plus qu'un légume. »

Severus était en train de regardait le morceau restant de la racine de mandragore, alors qu'il songeait à démarrer une nouvelle expérience, quand il se tourna vers Neville. « Neville cette racine de mandragore n'est pas comme celle que j'ai obtenue de Sprout il y a quelque années, est-ce une nous variété de mandragore ? »

« Non Severus, cette racine vient des mêmes plants que nous avons plantés dans notre deuxième année. Le professeur Sprout a décidé que c'était une bonne idée de garder quelques plants matures en cas d'urgence pour ne pas avoir à attendre une année entière pour une racine ou une branche. »

Hermione frissonna : « J'ai toujours détesté ces arbres, ils sont trop humain à mon gout. »

« Je comprend ce que tu veux dire, je ne pourrais jamais en tuer un, c'est comme tuer un être humain, mais elles sont très belles une fois que vous apprenez à les connaitre, celui à partir duquel j'ai eu cette racine est un joueur de cartes, je ne pourrais jamais le battre mais je soupçonne qu'il aime tricher de temps en temps. »dit Neville avec un sourire.

« Attends tu n'as pas tué la mandragore, alors comment as-tu eu la racine ? »demanda Severus en état de choc.

« Oh je lui ai demandé et après que je lui ai demandé, il était tout à fait heureux de vous aider. Oh bien sur il a fait un grand tapage et a crié avant même que je lève mon bâton pour couper la racine, mais il me l'a donné assez volontiers, le grand bébé. »

« Tu avez fait en sorte qu'une mandragore te donne sa racine volontairement. »dit Severus de choc et de stupeur. « Je suis désolé Neville, je t'ai totalement sous-estimé, je n'ai jamais entendu une telle chose de ma vie, c'est incroyable, la racine volontairement donnée est beaucoup plus puissante qu'une racine de mandragore ordinaire, ce qui pourrait changer la façon dont nous utilisons la mandragore dans le futur. »

« Mais bien sûr, les mandragores sont très capricieuses, il serait plus facile de convaincre une licorne de donner son sang que d'obtenir d'une mandragore qu'elle donne volontairement sa racine. »dit Neville avec un rire. Il regarda ses compagnons qui l'observaient à présents avec des expressions étranges sur leur visage.

Filius, Severus, Justine et Hermione commencèrent à s'entasser autour de la table tout en parlant et sortant un parchemin Severus appela Misty qui arriva, repartit et revint avec un petit flacon de cristal .Justine sortit le petit chaudron e Bill et les quatre commencèrent à travailler fébrilement.

« Très bien, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »demanda Neville en état de choc à un Bill tout aussi confus, Minerva et Brian haussèrent juste les épaules.

Environ une heure plus tard, le groupe eurent une autre potion expérimentale bouillonnante quand les quatre vinrent enfin s'asseoir à coté des autres qui prenait un diner tard le soir ou un petit déjeuner matinal.

Bill fut le premier à poser la question. « Pourquoi toute cette excitation ? »

Filius donna un grincement excité. « Neville nous a donné l'idée manquante. »

Les autres étaient encore confus.

« Le sang de licorne, celui donné librement, a la capacité de maintenir une personne en vie, même si elles sont à un doigt de la mort. Une fois de sang donné librement l'utilisateur sera béni et non maudit. »Dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

« Il m'arrive d'avoir un petit flacon de sang de licorne donné librement dans mes armoire, il est l'un des ingrédients les plus rares que je possède actuellement mais il est suffisant pour la potion. »ajouta Severus.

Justine continua « Nous faisons l'hypothèse qu'une potion à base de pissenlits, peau de basilic, don de racine de mandragore et sang donné par une licorne pourrait bien être ce dont nous avons besoin pour sauver Harry. »

Le groupe laissa échapper un heureux soupir et commença à ressentir un peu d'espoir.

Une heure plus tard la potion était prête pour les tests et tout le monde retenait son souffle quand Severus mit une goutte sur une partie du sang d'Harry. Severus leva les yeux avec un sourire, ça avait marché.

Justine appela quatre guérisseurs de St Mungo pour aider. Même avec la solution, ils avaient besoin de travailler rapidement. Une fois que Harry serait sorti de la stase, son sang, ses os et ses tissus commenceraient à se désintégrer, il serait donc dans une douleur extrême et il y avait une chance que sa magie explose.

Bougeant jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ils furent accueillis par Ogden qui leur dit qu'il avait demandé au château de créer une chambre stérile dans lequel il avait déménagé Harry.

Avec Bill et Filius scandant autour des guérisseurs, Severus, Minerva, Hermione, Neville et Brian regardaient tandis que Justine enlevait le sort de stase d'Harry. Il y eut un grand cri quand Harry se réveilla dans une douleur épouvantable.

Justine administra immédiatement le remède et les autres guérisseurs agitèrent leur baguette et jetèrent des sorts divers. Ils donnèrent à Harry variées de reconstituant sanguin, de pousse os et de réparateur musculaire que Hermione et Neville avaient brassés. Ils envoyèrent directement les potions dans son corps.

Pendant une demi-heure ils travaillèrent sur Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une montée soudaine de magie et que les guérisseurs s'éloignent de Harry. Severus était sur le point de courir vers Harry lorsque Brian le retint. Sur la table, Harry cria et ils virent tous la torsion de son corps à l'agonie, son corps grandit de quelques centimètres, les traits de son visage commencèrent à changer, ses cheveux s'allongèrent et son corps se remplit de quelques muscles élargis.

Le temps que Justine et les guérisseurs se lèvent et courent vers Harry, il avait cessé de crier.

Un des guérisseurs administra une potion contre la douleur et un autre une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Justine agita sa baguette et numérisa Harry. Elle sourit, Harry serait bien.

Une heure plus tard tout les occupants de Hogwarts était parti pour prendre un repos bien mérité. Augusta et Neville découvrirent les quartiers de la famille Hufflepuff qui était maintenant ceux de Neville. Bill était de retour au Burrow mais avait indiqué qu'il reviendrait plus tard, le lendemain quand Justine avait estimé qu'Harry se réveillerait. La plupart de guérisseurs étaient retournés à St Mungo mais chacun veillait à tour de rôle un changement sur Harry. Justine reçu une chambre d'invité et Brian était parti pour faire son rapport au ministère.

Hermione entra tranquillement dans la chambre d'hôpital d'Harry et vit la grande silhouette noire du Maitre des Potions debout à côté d'Harry. Elle regarda de loin Severus brosser doucement les cheveux d'Harry de son visage c'était un geste d'amour. Elle regarda Severus parler à un Harry endormi lui disant ce qu'ils avaient fait et comment il serait mieux bientôt. Elle écouta tandis que Severus dit à Harry comment ses caractéristiques avaient changé et qu'il avait plus de points communs avec Lily et comment ses cheveux avaient sa teinte auburn. Tandis que Hermione regardait, son esprit revint à la salle où, malheureux, les larmes aux yeux il parlait et l'informait Severus avait de forts sentiments pour Harry-il était amoureux.

Elle sourit tandis qu'elle se rappelait les longues discussions qu'elle et Harry avaient eues, l'année dans la jungle, comme elle l'appelait, quand ils étaient à la chasse aux horcruxes, Harry avait avoué qu'avant d'être avec Ginny, il avait eu le béguin pour leur Maitre des Potions. Ils avaient ris tous les deux, mais Hermione se rendit compte que sans le philtre d'amour de Ginny, Harry pourrait encore avoir des sentiments forts pour l'homme. Il y a quelques jours, elle n'aurait pas pensé que le désagréable maitre des potions soit un bon choix pour son meilleur ami, mais le Severus qu'elle avait rencontré aujourd'hui à 'domicile', celui avec lequel elle avait travaillé, celui qui avait réconforté Neville, et celui qu'elle était à train de regarder tandis qu'il caressait doucement la joue d'Harry, celui-ci était un compagnon parfait pour Harry. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle aimait l'idée.

Severus se retourna soudainement, sentant des yeux fixés sur lui, Hermione le regardait. Il était un peu en colère contre lui-même, elle l'avait vu parler à Harry, mais il se détendit quand il vit son sourire d'approbation.

Il lui rendit son sourire.


	12. désolé ce n'est pas un chapitre

Coucou à tous ,

je suis désolée de vous dire que ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre .J'ai malheureusement perdu toute envie de traduire .Néanmoins cette histoire sera traduite par un autre auteur: keyshas

vous trouverez donc la suite de la fiction ici :

s/9761572/1/It-all-started-with-a-visit-to-Gringot ts


End file.
